My Evening Star
by Cimriel
Summary: An old face has reappeared in the UES, and it isn’t long before he begins to cozy up to Blair. This, naturally, worries Chuck, who begins to believe Will Kensington might just be a bit too fond of Blair... bordering on the line of manic obsession.
1. Prologue

**"My Evening Star" Prologue**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Summary:** An old face has reappeared on the UES, one that hasn't been seen in five years, and it isn't before long before he begins to cozy up to Blair. However, there is more to this boy than it seems, and Chuck is not about to trust him. After all, Will Kensington seems just a bit too fond of Blair for Chuck's taste, bordering on the line of manic obsession….

**Takes Place:** Oi, I'm really not sure yet. Probably right after Episode 5, or at least at a time where Blair has really been shoved down and stomped on and doesn't have anyone to turn too.

**Couples:** Chuck and Blair for sure. And probably some Serena and Dan as well, eventually.

**As A Note:** This is my first multi-chapter fic. I typically enjoy oneshots but I have really been having a dry spell lately on the idea front, yet have had this in my head for awhile. I know the whole obsesser thing is done over and over, but I always like them anyways xD I find them to be really fun, so here's my own attempt

**Of course, the constant reminder:** I don't own Gossip Girl, or Blair. Or Chuck. (so sad) Or really anything of value. I guess Will is mine, but eh, I don't think I really want him.

--

**Evening Star, Edgar Allan Poe**

_'Twas noontide of summer,_

_And mid-time of night;_

_And stars, in their orbits,_

_Shone pale, thro' the light_

_Of the brighter, cold moon,_

_'Mid planets her slaves,_

_Herself in the Heavens,_

_Her beam on the waves._

_I gazed awhile_

_On her cold smile;_

_Too cold- too cold for me-_

_There pass'd, as a shroud,_

_A fleecy cloud,_

_And I turned away to thee,_

_Proud Evening Star,_

_In thy glory afar,_

_And dearer thy beam shall be;_

_For joy to my heart_

_Is the proud part_

_Thou bearest in Heaven at night,_

_And more I admire_

_Thy distant fire,_

_Than that colder, lowly light._

It's been five years since I last saw her. Five years since I looked into her dark eyes, smelled her intoxicating perfume, or gently stroked the ends of her chestnut curls.

Time has passed. My life has completely altered. I'm not the weak, pathetic little boy I'm used to be. No one calls me "Billy" anymore and they haven't for some time. Billy has long been dead, replaced by a much stronger, indomitable man…a man who knows what he wants and always get's it.

I never used to be this way. There was a time when I really was just "Billy," a small, frail boy who never meant anything to anyone. I used to spend my days, surrounded by my classmates, yearning to be more. I wanted to be suave. I wanted to be attractive. I wanted to be charming.

Because _she_ was all that. Class, poise, beauty. She was the epitome of perfection from her perfect white stocking to her lace headband. _Her_. My Evening Star. She was like heaven herself, but she was too cold - too cold for me. I could only gaze upon her longingly from afar, entranced by her distant fire.

I wasn't like Serena Van der Woodsen, the naïve little blond who she let dance around her singing and skipping. I definitively wasn't Nathaniel Archibald, who would shyly hold her hand from time to time. But above all, I wasn't that despised Chuck Bass, who I hated more than the rest. I can't count how many times I would fume when I saw him sneak on over to her while shooting me dark glances and whisper in her ear, causing her to giggle wickedly. I hated him more than anything.

I know I was nothing like any of those three. Those three who she kept so close. Her friends, her allies, her constant companions…and her future betrayers. There was a time I pined to be like them, but I no longer wish for this. I would never want to be like the people who have caused her so much pain.

Though I may not have been around in the last five years, I have kept careful tabs on my former life since my yearning for her has never ceased. Despite us being apart, I was furious to read the stories about how her wretched friend Serena and the ever obtuse Nate broke her heart. I have also read how that Chuck Bass destroyed her time and time again, and shook with rage.

How could the privileged people she allowed in her life abuse her so? How could anyone hurt my Evening Star? Already she was so cold… a true Snow Maiden..an Ice Goddess… a Frost Queen…must they continue in her freezing?

But no more. No more. I'm back now and I will not allow them to hurt what I know to be mine. Perhaps there was a time when I was too weak to stand up and make my claim, but not anymore and never again. They will suffer for what they did. There is no way to stop me.

Because I am no longer just "Billy." Never again will I be frail, meek, or pathetic. I am a man now who knows what he wants. Who has always known what he wants, and this time I'm going to get it.

Blair Waldorf, my Evening Star, will be mine.

--

That was just the prologue…kind of a foreshadow of what is too come. Sorry if it's a bit unspecific and a little cliché but please review if you want, nonetheless! And thanks for reading.


	2. Lunch at Tiffany's

**"My Evening Star" Chapter 1**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**TV Spoilers?:** I don't think so. I'm kinda just going off what I've seen in previews for Episode 5, and have kind of worked them in here. So this story takes place around Episode 4 and 5.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

--

Blair's world had collapsed in around her. There was nothing left. For so long she had struggled to build up this great life, clawing her way to the top. Nothing had ever come easy to her.

She had spent years attempting to make her mother notice her. She had dedicated dozens of hours looking after her minions, sealing her throne as Queen B. She had wrestling with her issues with Serena for so long, trying to forgive and forget all the horrible things that had gone wrong between them. And she had given her heart away now too many times, only to be hurt by the men she thought she could trust.

It didn't matter how hard she had tried. How she had put herself on the line time and time again. It didn't matter, because in the end, she would lose it all. Had lost it all. Was Dorota really the only person in this world Blair could rely on?

Wallowing over that thought and her own self pity, Blair reached up and gently touched the fabric of a beautiful Marc Jacobs cocktail dress while she stood in Bendel's, shopping her pain away. The dress was a deep bluish purple in color with a classy scooped neckline. It was unlike anything she really had in her enormous closest. She wanted it instantly, but dropped her hand away the moment she remembered she didn't have an occasion to wear it now that she was on the bottom of the social food chain. Besides, with a color that rich, it was really more of a Serena dress anyway.

That was a hard thought to swallow. She couldn't believe there was actually was more in this world that her former best friend could take away from her.

Suddenly feeling disgusted and claustrophobic, Blair quickly left her favorite clothing store, not bothering to apologize as she stomped on one of the clerks on her way out with her four inch heels. Knowing there was only one place in the entire world now that might possibly make her feel better, she continued walking down 5th Avenue until she reached it.

And there, in all its classic and timeless glory, was Tiffany's. Hoping to feel a bit like her hero, Holly Golighty, she stepped forward and began to gaze into one of the windows. It worked. As she took in a vision of diamonds and pearls, her world began to feel just a little less lonely…especially when she suddenly got that bizarre feeling that she was being watched.

Frowning, she turned her head and began to look around for the person who had disrupted her moment of peace. He wasn't hard to find.

Standing perhaps ten or fifteen feet away from her was a boy about her age, blatantly staring straight at her. She was surprised by this, and quickly began to assess him. He was tall, 6'1 at least, with pale, neatly combed blonde hair and even paler skin. He had a sort of exotic look to him almost, maybe because everything was just so light and pasteled about him, but he wasn't bad looking. In contrast, he was actually rather handsome but she could not help but to feel there was something familiar about him. Like she had seen him before.

Perhaps on any other day, she would have felt curious enough to ask, and may have even flattered by his odd, but clear attention. But not today. There was a dark cloud over Blair's head, and no matter how light and shiny this boy's hair was it couldn't keep the thunderstorms away. And it certainly couldn't keep her from snapping and taking her rage out on everything around her…

Besides, she had very little tolerance for blonde's lately.

Shooting him a cold glare that left no questions about how she felt about his staring, she then turned back to her window and tried to get lost in the luxuries once again. She was just about to, too, until she suddenly heard footsteps nearby and raised her head to see that not only was the boy still gazing at her with an intensity that gave her goosebumps, but he had moved about five feet closer to her.

Feeling more than just a little annoyed and creeped out, Blair moved down to the next window. A minute later, he had moved after her and this time, he stopped when he was only about three feet away from her. When it became clear she could no longer ignore him, she did what she did best: verbally assaulted.

"Ok, Creep. I don't know why you've been staring at me or why you're following me now, but if you don't stop in the immediate future, I swear, I will stab you with my Prada heels and start screaming 'rape." She told him with her fiercest glower. She had expected him to cower at that, like most people did when she went on a rampage, but instead he just looked down at her with a small, knowing smile. She was stunned by this.

"Did you hear me?" She asked him icily, putting one hand on her waist. "I told you…"

"You're Blair Waldorf, aren't you?" He suddenly interrupted, much to her surprise.

"What?" She replied, too taken aback to say anything else.

"It is you. I'd recognize you anywhere." He told her softly, causing Blair to raise her brows and assess him once again.

"Can't say the same about you." She snapped dismissively before adding coldly. "Though I admit, you are slightly familiar. Do our parents do business?"

The blond boy smiled tightly at that. "Not quite."

"For shame. Perhaps then we'd actually have something to talk about." She told him, never once abandoning her icy tone even as she turned to leave. She soon found she could not, for something had grabbed hold of her wrist.

"William Kensington." He told her, as he continued to hold her arm in place until she looked down and glared at the invasion. His hand lingered for a second longer before he let go.

"My name is Will Kensington. We used to go to school together…a long time ago."

This caught Blair's attention. She knew who he was now. She knew exactly who he was and it instantly brought a wicked grin to her delicate features.

"Billy?" She responded, her voice a mix between disbelief and amusement. "Oh my God, you're Little Billy Kensington?"

"Not exactly." He said with a tight smile. "You see, Little Billy was apart of my past life." He told her seriously before he stepped forward, purposely invading her personal space, and stood up to his full height. "I'm Will now."

Blair recognized a challenge when she saw one, and with a smirk she crossed her arms and leaned back before she gave him a full evaluation. She began at his feet, working her dark gaze up his body, taking in the expensive clothing and the hints of muscles underneath, before she looked at his face. She carefully studied how pale and almost delicate his features were, making him more pretty than anything else. But pretty he certainly was. Especially his eyes. A unique icy blue color that stood out against the light blond of his hair.

"I see what you mean." She told him approvingly. "So tell me Will, what are you doing in New York now that you've put your past life behind you?"

"I could tell you all about that and more but this doesn't really seem like the kind of conversation we should be having on the streets." He said, much to her surprise. "It's the type two people have over coffee. Or maybe even lunch?"

Blair raised her brows instantly. "You're asking me out? Seriously?" She asked, disbelieving, before she glanced down at the jeweled watch on her right wrist. "That took you all of two minutes. Or seven, if you count those five minutes of blatant staring."

"What did you expect?" He replied with a self-assured smile. "You're stunning. And after going so many years without seeing you, how could I not stare?" His words flowed so smoothly and confidently that Blair could do nothing but blink for a moment before she shook her head.

"You really aren't the Little Billy I used to know." She told him before she crossed her arms once again. "Little Billy Kensington did not have lines like that."

"It's not a line." He insisted. "It's the truth. Look at you in your little floral dress and high heels…" He told her as he gestured with his hand. "You're the girl that turns everyone's head. The one you can't help but to look at."

His words felt like a balm that instantly soothed Blair's wounded ego. Here was a man, a good looking one none the less, who was saying things she had only heard spoken to Serena before. Someone who clearly thought she was worth staring at. And though it was obvious he was laying it on thick...he was speaking with such conviction she couldn't help but to be taken a bit in.

Besides, it had been days since Blair had any real contact with anyone besides Dorota. She couldn't help but to crave a little human companion, even if it happened to be with a near stranger. Mulling this over, after a moment of deliberation, she had made up her mind.

"Alright, you can save your charm and praise for another time. I'll go to lunch with you." She told him and though he kept his expression neutral, she could see the a gleam in his pale eye. "But we are talking lunch. Not a date."

Because she then suddenly turned to start walking down the sidewalk, forcing him to quicken his pace to keep up, she missed the way his jaw cletched when she insisted it was not a date. Instead, she just saw the charming smile he gave her when he finally caught up and replied, "Of course. Just lunch it is."

What neither of them noticed, as they reached a upscale Sushi restaurant nearby, was the flash of a camera phone as one of Gossip Girl's many minions sent in this new development.

--

Chuck was sitting at his usual at the Palace's bar when his phone suddenly vibrated, letting him now that he had received a text. Though he typically reached for his cell the moment it made even the slightest beep, right now he was not in the mood. Instead, he just wanted to finish his scotch in peace….so that he could drink it down as fast as possible.

To put it simply, life was not good for Chuck Bass. It really never had been… except for one occasion that he could think of, until, of course, he had gone and ruined that. Ruined wasn't quite the term he was looking for. No, more like ripped it up and shattered it so badly that there was no chance of ever getting it back.

Which is why he was here, sipping down his alcohol in a way he had been doing for years…except there was even more he was trying to forget now and thus more booze to consume. Yet another typical, self destructive move on his part.

After taking a particularly deep swig from his refined, crystal glass, he finally took his phone out of his pocket but didn't open it. Instead, he stared, hesitating, feeling like he could no longer tolerant anymore talk about Queen S parading around town, or blasts about the former Queen B being kicked once again now that she was already down.

He had done that to her. It was his modivations, his plan, his fault. At the time it had seemed so brilliant and he had been rather proud of his work. Blair had needed to learn a humbling lesson after she had been such a bitch to him, throwing that, literally, mother-effing Lord in his face time and time again when she knew full well it would hurt him. After he had been forced to watch them kiss just seconds after she had let him hold her in his arms, he had decided enough was enough.

He would show her that he could hurt her, too. He was far from powerless, and she wasn't nearly as high and mighty as she thought. It had been all too fun and easy moving his little chess pieces here and there until he was finally able to bring down the queen.

But what he hadn't anticipated was the free fall Blair's life had taken soon after. Marcus had betrayed her, she had fought with her mother, and now she had become a total social pariah… all in such a short period of time. Just a few weeks before she was Queer Blair, ruler of the Upper East Side Youth. Now, she was nothing more than gum on the heel of her former best friend's shoe, stomped on time and time again.

Feeling the guilt and regret eating away at him, Chuck took yet another deep sip of his numbing scotch before he opened his cell, and read Gossip Girl's recent post.

_Spotted: Our former Queen B heading to lunch with a handsome man in tow. Any idea who he is? Doesn't seem to matter that he's not a Lord since he's obviously a gentleman, judging by the way he held the door. Seems like a keeper, B, and goodness knows you'll be needing some company now that you've been dethroned. But no worries. With a man like that who needs royal subjects?_

Chuck's whole body seemed to tense up as he read the post, despite the liquor he had just consumed. Blair had found yet another batch of arm candy? His fingers instantly began to curl around his glass as jealousy and rage rippled through him until he saw the picture attached to the post.

There was Blair, smirking up at a tall, blond boy as he held a door upon for her…At first there seemed nothing special about him until he took in the stranger's pale, oddly familiar face….The moment he recognition who he was, he suddenly felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him and glass he was holding slipped completely from his hand.

Chuck didn't notice the looks he received from those around him the moment the crystal made contact with the heavy wood of the bar's counter. He was too engrossed with the picture on his phone.

William Kensington? Little Billy Kensington? He was back? Chuck's eyes instantly narrowed and he pursed his lips in a tight scowl. This was not good news.

That boy was a freak. A total weirdo…And Chuck was one of the few people who knew first hand just how creepy the kid truly was.

He thought he had gotten rid of him. Even back in the seventh grade Chuck had been a world class plotter and the plan he had worked against Billy had been one of his most successful. Obviously, it wasn't successful enough. He had meant to drive Billy out for good, making sure his face would never be seen on the Upper East Side again. Clearly, he had failed. Billy Kensington was back and already making a move in on Blair.

Determination flashed in Chuck's eyes as he slammed his phone close and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

This could not be allowed.

--

**Thanks for reading! I know not all that much happens here, but I suppose I have to lay the more boring groundwork somewhere. Reviews are always greatly appreciated if you can.**


	3. 10 Things I Don't Trust about You

**"My Evening Star" Chapter 2**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Word Count:** 3,043

**TV Spoilers?:** Again, I'm kinda just going off what I've seen and some things I've heard were in store for Episode 5 but nothing real specific.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

**Other:** Thank you guys all so much for the reviews! I absolutely adore them so thanks again!

--

"So just to clarify, you've spent the last five years living in Boston, Los Angeles, and Phoenix and vacationed in Venice, Barcelona, Birmingham, and Düsseldorf?" Blair stated as she sat back in her chair in the sushi restaurant she had chosen and raised her brows. "My, my. Don't you keep busy."

"I've also spent quite a few of my breaks in Lyon." Will replied as he took another piece of unagi in his chopsticks. "It's one of my favorite places in the world."

Blair's dark eyes instantly widened. "You vacation in Lyon? My father's vineyard is in Rhône-Alpes!" She told him, instantly recalling the beautiful lands surrounding Roman and her father's classic French chateau. Though the few months she had vacationed there had been wasted thinking about a certain jackass, she had admired the scenery, nonetheless. "I just spent the summer there."

"Really? What a coincidence." He replied, watching her carefully with his pale blue eyes. "The bouchon there is delicious, don't you think? And the Chartreuse…"

Blair smiled at his question before she linked her fingers together and rested her chin upon it. She then looked up at him under her thick lashes. "Bouchon? Chartreuse? Jetsetting around the world? You really aren't the Billy Kensington I remember, are you?"

He stiffened at that, but his suave smile never faltered. "I told you, I've put that particular part of my past behind me."

Blair wasn't going to let him off quite that easy. "As in you abandoned that black cape you used to wear to school everyday? Or you no longer sit hunched over in your seat, never speaking…just carefully watching everyone in the room?"

"If I recall correctly, the majority of my staring was aimed towards you." He replied smoothly, and Blair's smirk slipped away.

"Me?" She asked in disbelief as he leaned forward, closer to her.

"Yes, you. I had quite a bit of a crush on you, you know." He told her very seriously, causing her to blink in surprise.

"How is it possible I did not know that?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Very few things slipped under Blair's radar.

"I suppose you wouldn't when you never really knew I existed." He replied, and though his posture was still laid back and relax, Blair thought she could detect a little edge to his voice. "Must have been hard to when you were always distracted by your friends."

"Friends?" Blair repeated questioningly.

"Yes, you know. That blonde girl, Selena…, or Serena. One of the two." He said, staring upward as though it was difficult to remember the names. "Then there was Nate. And that Chuck boy…Chuck…"

"Bass." Blair finished for him bitterly, anger clearly in her voice. Will raised a brow suspiciously. "Did I hit a nerve?" He asked, staring intently at her with his icy blue gaze.

"No." She lied, as she rolled her eyes and composed herself once more. "I'm just no longer friends with him…or any of them for that matter." She told him as she daintily patted her lips with her napkin in order to look as poised as possible.

"I don't really want to get into it. All you really need to know is the moral of the story and that is that none of the three are worth my time…..and I'm certain at least two of them will one day burn in the deepest pits of hell." She said, before she thoughtfully added. "And hopefully that time will come soon."

Blair missed the flicker of a triumphant smile that appeared on Will's face for a split second, and when she finally looked up, all she could see was him looking at her with undeniable concern in his pale blue eyes.

"Listen, I know you said you don't want to get into it, but we still have six more pieces of bakagai and spicy tuna rolls coming if you change your mind..." He told her thoughtfully. Blair rolled her eyes at this.

"You know, you really don't need to play the role of the sweet, sensitive guy coming to save my tortured soul." She told him with a glare. "I think I've got things covered." To her surprise, he simply smiled in return.

"You clearly have some severe trust issues." He told her, before he became serious again and locked his gaze onto her own. "Perhaps you're not the Blair Waldorf _I_ remember." She knew in an instant he was challenging her once again.

"What is it you want to know?" She asked him crossing her arms. Though she intended on seeming like her usual, icy self, she couldn't help but to drop the act a little when she saw the soft look he was giving her. The paleness of his skin only succeeded in making his eyes look even more blue.

"Just tell me about your life." He replied, leaning a little closer to her. "You can call it catching me up on my Upper East Side Gossip if you want. I just want to know where you've been… What you've done., Who you've seen…ect. But first…" He paused. "Tell me what's been upsetting you."

Blair said nothing, and instead just stared at him for a moment. Did he really want to know about her that much? Blair could not help but feel flattered by the attention he was giving her, especially since this was one of the few times she hadn't had to work for it. Sure, there had been another who had made her feel this way, better actually if she was going to be honest… but she didn't want to think about _him_ anymore. It hurt too bad.

"Alright…if you want to know everything…"

"I do." He cut her off, gazing at her intently. With a small smile playing around her lips, she then leaned coyly towards him as well.

"Well, though I'm not exactly sure when all my woes began, I think its pretty safe to say all roads to hell can be traced back to Chuck Bass, and my life is no different…."

An hour and a half later, Blair and Will were still sitting at the sushi place, talking quite animatedly. Or at least she was talking, spilling her guts to a boy she really didn't remember all that well while he took everything in. Literally everything. Not only did he pay attention to her words, but he was also completely tuned into the way her thick brown hair shined under the light… The way her perfect red lips moved when she spoke. …The way her dark, doe-like eyes lit up and darkened when she told her story…

But Blair didn't notice his obsessive attention. She was too busy finally getting everything that had been bothering her off her chest to a person who genuinely seemed to care. It was nice the way he nodded his head along in agreement to what she said and it felt good to see the concern in eye as she talked about Nate, Serena, and Chuck's treachery. Though she was still skeptical due to her trust issues, she could not help but to be pleased by his obvious interest in her.

Perhaps the return of William Kensington was one of the best thing that had happened to her in awhile.

--

The next day, Blair woke up not quite dreading school as much as she had been lately. Will had not only asked her to show him around Constance now that he was going to attend school there, and also if she'd spend lunchtime with him, as well.

Though Blair had pretended to mull this over, as if she had been hesitant to break other plans, she finally accepted his offer, secretly delighted. It had been over a week since she had someone to eat with. Plus, having a good looking boy following her around would definitely work to her benefit. She knew it would give plenty of things for people to talk about.

Looking in the mirror, Blair set one last brown curl into place before she smirked at her reflection for the first time in a long time. Everything was perfect.

--

It was only Monday morning, and already this week was a bad one for Chuck. He had come to school early to do some basic snoop work, only to find that not only was Kensington back, but he was also enrolled at Constance now….and he was in every single one of Blair's co-ed classes.

Call him a skeptic, but Chuck didn't believe for a second that was mere coincidence.

The issue of Blair was already difficult enough before Kensington had decided to make his grand return. Ever since Chuck had rubbed in her face the fact that he had ruined her life and she had retaliated by saying the cruelest possible things she could, there had been virtually no interaction between them.

Not only were they not speaking, but she wouldn't even look at him anymore. At least last year after the whole gossip girl/pregnancy scare/"rode hair and put away wet" debacle she had shot him one of her patent death glares every time she saw him. But she didn't even bother with that anymore.

For the first time since before Kindergarten, Blair Waldorf was truly, and completely out of his life. And Chuck hated it.

But even if she planned to ignore him for the rest of her life, that just wasn't going to happen. Now that Kensington was back and cozying up to her, it was about time they had a chat…and the sooner the better.

As expected, he didn't have to wait very long for she soon arrived at school early, just like always.

Chuck took a moment to appreciate her classic, doll-like beauty as she stepped out of her town car and began to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles in her school skirt. It never failed to amaze him just how beautiful she was in a delicate, dainty sort of way…like she would break at the gentlest of touch.

But Chuck knew better than anyone else that that wasn't her at all. No, Blair Waldorf was not made of porcelain and lace. She was fire and ice. Haughty and aloof one minute, fierce and passionate the next. But more than anything, she was one of the toughest, most resilient people he had ever met.

God, he missed her.

And judging by the emotion that flickered clearly across her face the moment she caught him staring at her, she missed him, too. But she soon averted her gaze, tossed her head haughtily, and began to march towards the school with her chin held high. Yes, even when dethroned, shoved down, and stomped on, Blair Waldorf still radiated dignity and grace in a way that put all false nobility to shame.

Yet when she tried to strut right on by Chuck, again, without sparring him a second glance, he soundlessly caught her around the waist and began to lead her back towards the corner he was just standing in. Not once did he bother listening to her cries of protest.

"Let go of me, Bass!" She hissed as she began to struggle in his grasp, smacking him with her handbag as she tried to pull away.

"We need to talk." He replied smoothly, releasing her only when he had managed to pull her towards a more secluded area outside of school.

"What could we possibly say to one another?" She snapped. "Unless you're about to tell me you plan on taking a plunge off the Brooklyn Bridge, I'm not interested."

Chuck smirked at this. "You know, I almost forgot what a charming sweet talker you can be when you want to."

Blare leered at him. "Now that you've had your reminder, can I go?"

"Not quite." He said as he leaned up against the wall behind him and his crossed arms. "I have a few questions first."

"What? Like where the nearest STD clinic is?" She quipped. "Or maybe you were wondering why you weren't born with a soul?…unfortunately, I don't have the answers to either."

Chuck rolled his eyes impatiently, but he couldn't help but to admire her wit. "Just tell me what the hell you were doing with Little Billy Kensington, of all people, the other day."

Blair blinked, obviously taken by surprise. "How is that any business of your's?"

"That's for me to know, and you to wonder." He retorted with a smirk.

"What? Are you jealous?" She asked with a taunting sneer of her own. "Hate seeing me with another man?"

He glared at her. "Perhaps that was true at some point.." He told her while he took a step forward so that they were standing close. Staring deep into her eyes, he added, "But not anymore" in a voice so cold and so certain he almost believed his words, himself. Almost.

Blair obviously took them for truth. Her taunting smile was quickly wiped away and he thought he could see a flicker of hurt and disappointment in her dark eyes. But just a second later, all traces of emotion were wiped away, leading him wondering if he just imagined it.

"If you really must know, Will and I were just having lunch. And yes, I found his company enjoyable and yes, I will be seeing him again." She eyed him coldly. "Does that answer any question you might have?"

"Not exactly." He replied, before he leaned against the wall once more. "I'm still can't comprehend why you were with a total creep like Little Billy."

"Will." She corrected with a glare. "He goes by Will now. And he's not a creep." She shook her head. "I can't believe a sleazy perv like you would even bother calling someone else that."

"Face it, Waldorf." Chuck told her before he walked up towards her once again and got right into her face. "The kid is a freak."

Blair scoffed at that and jabbed him in the chest with her pointer finger. "You're wrong."

"Remember back in seventh grade? He was expelled. Completely kicked out of school and then he just suddenly disappeared. Don't you think that's a little odd?" He told her, and though she glared at him, he could see the sudden uncertainly he had put in her eyes.

"Trust me, there is something seriously disturbed about him." He said in his soft, husky tone and Blair's head instantly snapped up.

"Trust you?" She repeated in disbelief. "Trust you? I'd sooner put my faith in an armed, masked man sneaking down a back alley than I would you." She rolled her eyes. "No way anyone else could be as sinister."

"Look." He told her as he moved in even closer, and grabbed her tiny wrists in his hand, forcing her to look up at him. "I know you and I have had our fair share of conflict in the past, but I would never straight out lie to you like this."

A strange expression flickered over Blair face as she looked away, quiet. After a moment, she lifted her chin once more to met his gaze….her dark eyes now filled to the brim with emotion. "Wouldn't you?" She asked softly, never breaking eye contact.

Something about her rare showing of vulnerability pulled Chuck right in and he moved closer to her, holding on to her wrists even tighter.

"Blair…" He began softly, before he was suddenly interrupted.

"Blair?" Another voice called out, and both Chuck and Blair turned to see William Kensington standing there in his perfectly fitted Constance uniform. Though his expression was neutral, Chuck could see how rigid his body was, his fists cletched tightly at his sides. He was furious.

"Will! There you are." Blair responded, trying to hide how badly she had been caught off guard. Much to Chuck's chagrin, he could feel her pull away from him and he had to fight the urge to reach out, and grab her once again to keep her with him.

"I was looking for you. I thought you were going to show me around school." He told her in a flat tone, and Chuck couldn't help but to applaud the man for keeping the rage out of his tone. Judging by his acting skills, he was not one to underestimate.

"I am. Chuck here just had something he wanted to talk to me about but we're done." She said as she began to walk towards Will. Turning her head, she gave Chuck one last lingering look before adding. "For good."

Will looked between her and Chuck, eyes narrowed skeptically, before he switched gears completely, broke out into a charming smile and extended his arm out to Blair. "Well then, shall we begin the tour?"

Chuck watched with disgust in his deep brown eyes as Blair flashed him her most dazzling smile, and slipped her arm comfortably into his. "We shall. First we should probably find all of your classrooms so you won't be wandering around helplessly all day. Then I'll take to you to…"

Chuck had to turn away from the image of the two of them disappearing off into the crowd while every student around them eyed them in surprise. Chuck could perfectly imagine what they must be saying about Blair's friend, the handsome new student, and the gossip it would inspire. The idea of it all made his stomach lurch.

Obviously, he was going to have to switch tactics if he wanted to chase William Kensington out of the Upper East Side for good. Blair clearly didn't trust him enough to take his word at face value so perhaps it was about time he had a little chat with Billy, himself.

Maybe then he'd finally get the message that there wasn't a place here for creeps like him.

--

**Thanks again for reading, and please review if you can! There is still much more to come later...**


	4. Pretty in Purple

"**My Evening Star" Chapter 3**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Word Count:** 3152

**TV Spoilers?:** Again, I'm kinda just going off what I've seen and some things I've heard were in store for Episode 5 but nothing real specific.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

**Other:** I adore all reviews, so thank you so much for them! Seriously, thanks!

--

**Gossip Girl Here-**

_And I have all the scoop on Constance's newest student, who turns out, isn't all that new, after all. William Kensington, anybody remember him? I know I do. He's the boy who used to come to school everyday wearing a cape until he was expelled from the seventh grade. But he's back now, and its obvious the time away has done him some good. Little Billy is all grown up as I'm sure every girl on the UES has already noticed. But sorry ladies- seems this one is taken. _

_He and our former Queen B have been spending a lot of time together this week. Meeting up before class, and eating lunch together everyday. So far, their hasn't been any evidence of PDA but we all know its just a matter of time._

_Til then, you know you love me. _

**xoxo -Gossip Girl**

--

Blair snapped her phone close, after reading Gossip Girl's latest post with a smirk. She was seated outside on the bench her and Will had shared everyday this week for lunch, waiting for him to arrive. Though she absolutely loathed tardiness, she couldn't find it in herself to be too upset with him right now.

Course, her uncharacteristic understanding might just be due to the looks she was getting from her fellow students as they received GG messages of their own. She could see the envy in every girl's eye, and recognized those glances of intrigue the male population kept sending her. Feeling like her old self again, Blair happily basked in their attention.

Still, there were certain aspects of Gossip Girl's post that Blair didn't really know how she felt about…specifically the part that insinuated her and Will would be hooking up soon.

Sure, Blair liked him. He was easy to talk too and always so attentive and flattering towards her. But though she was delighted with all the attention she received from him, was it really enough?

Blair had been hurt three times too many, and she wasn't sure if she was really ready to put herself out on the line again. After all, she was still reeling from Marcus' betrayal and it still stung to think of Nate's infidelity. And of course, there was the whole Chuck fiasco. That had never really been solved.

Though Blair hated to admit it, he was on her mind constantly, even when she had tried desperately to get him out. She had done the whole move on with another guy. That hadn't worked. So then she tried cutting him out of her life, which seemed like the natural thing to do after he had purposely ruined her. But even that hadn't changed much.

She still found herself scanning the halls everyday, hoping to see him lurking there in a corner. And even after she did spot him, she still wasn't satisfied. She was always wanting to hear his husky voice… longing to feel his experienced touch….

This hold he had over her wasn't fair. She was still so angry at him and he had hurt her time and time again. So then why did she feel that damn magnetic pull every time he was nearby? Will, thankfully, could be a happy distraction from it sometimes which is why she was glad to keep him around.

Now…if only the damn boy would show up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Beautiful." Will suddenly called out, appearing as if on cue. "Ms. Bechtel forced me recite every piece of classical literature I've ever read to see if I was up to par for her class."

Blair was still getting used to the flattering names he always used to address her…and found hearing them from him to be a bit awkward. Yet since people were watching her now, suddenly interested due to the rumors that were going around about the two of them, she decided to ignore it.

"Did you impress her with your worldly ways?" Blair teased with a small smile. He grinned back instantly.

"I'm confident I wooed her over." He said as he sat down rather close beside her so that there arms were touching. "She seemed particularly impressed when I began to recite Edgar Allen Poe."

"That is impressive." Blair responded with approval in her tone. "Which poem exactly?" She asked as she reached down and pulled the lid off her yogurt cup.

While she was looking down, she failed to notice the intense, sweeping gaze he gave her as he responded in a low tone. "The Evening Star. It's one of my favorites."

She shrugged in response. "Never heard of it."

"That's a shame." He said with a small smile before eyeing her once again. "So, tell me.. what are your plans for this weekend?"

Blair instantly stiffened. "Plans?" She repeatedly innocently, desperate to stall. She did not want to be forced to admit that not only was there absolutely nothing on her social agenda, but there hadn't been for nearly two weeks.

"Yeah, I heard there was a party at some girl named Hazel's house. I don't really know much about it but she invited me. Or at least I think it was Hazel who I talked to…."

"Was she wearing a pink bowed headband?" Blair suddenly asked, and he looked at her in confusion.

"Because Hazel's the one wearing the pink bow today." She explained in a gloomy tone. "Penelope has on a red band…and Serena is wearing that golden…."

"Who cares?" Will suddenly interrupted. "I can't tell any of those girls apart, and they're all insignificant anyways. " He paused before he gazed at her with his icy blue eyes. "There is nothing about them that stands out."

Blair rolled her eyes at that. "Nothing?" She asked before she forcefully nudged him so that he would look over to his right where her former friends were sitting on the stairs of the Met. There at the top, alone, was Serena in all her blonde glory while her newly found subjects collected loyally at her feet.

"You're going to tell me there is nothing special about Queen S? Nothing great about those damn golden locks of her? Nothing extraordinary about her fricten model body?" She spat out heatedly, her resentment boiling over.

Will didn't even bat an eye. He just looked at her calmly before he answered. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you." Blair blinked in surprise, silenced for once as Will continued. "Look, Serena van der Woodsen is insignificant. Perhaps she's found her moment to shine now, but she'll burn out. You'll see."

Blair still couldn't find anything to say, so instead she stared at him in total disbelief. No one ever talked about Serena that way. She was the 'It Girl,' Constance's greatest celebrity. How could anyone think she was insignificant?

Will must have noticed her utter disbelief because he continued to explain. "The thing about the Serenas of this world is that there is nothing lasting about them. Sure, she's decent enough to look at now but she lacks poise.. dignity.. and class."

Will smirked before he looked down at her. "That's why she has nothing on you."

"Me?" Blair asked him incredulously, unable to comprehend to that she had just been compared to Serena, and for the first time ever, someone found her to be the clear cut victor.

"Yes you." Will told her softly before he reached down and placed his hand over hers. Blair stiffened, but she didn't stop him. "Blair, you are a thousand times more classy, more regal, and more beautiful than girls like Serena or Hazel could ever hope to be."

Blair's heart began to pound in her chest as she looked into his icy blue eyes and saw he was entirely serious. He really believed what he was saying, and he was saying things Blair had always longed to hear one day.

"So come to the party with me this weekend." He told her, his pale gaze still boring deep into her. "Show them all what it means to be Blair Waldorf."

Feeling a sense of confidence and self assurance she hadn't felt in a long time, a small smirk began to play on Blair's light red lips. "You know…I think I will."

--

By Saturday evening, Blair was more than prepared to attend the party she had never actually been invited to…but that was a minor detail. Still feeling the self-confidence Will had inspired her just the day before, she had marched back on over to Bendel's once again and had purchased that beautiful violet Marc Jacobs dress that she had fallen in love with.

She didn't care if the deep, flagrant color was bolder than anything she typically wore and she didn't care if it was something more Serena's style. Purple was the color of royalty, and thus it belonged on her. Her. And hopefully when others saw her wearing it along with a beautiful amethyst embedded headband and matching necklace they would be reminded once more who the true Queen of the Upper East Side was.

With one last smile at her reflection, Blair turned and left her room when she heard Dorota calling, "Miss Blair! Guest for you!"

She then descended down the staircase in her four inch heels, feeling like a classic movie heroine, while Will stared up at her from below. She felt triumphant when she saw the way he froze, his eyes wide with a sudden intensity.

"You look…" He began, unable to find the words, still looking at her with an awe and reverence she was not used to.

Blair smirked. "I know."

She then began to strut out the door, calling "No need for wait up for me, Dorota!" as she did, forcing Will to follow after her. Yes, tonight she would definitely be the one back in control.

--

Only three scotches into the party and Chuck was already bored. He wasn't sure why he had even bothered to come. Hazel Williams clearly didn't know how to throw a party. Sure, she had had hosted a few fun ones in the past, but it was clear now that had only been because Blair was there in the background pulling all the strings.

And judging by the panicked look on Hazel's face as she watched her uninspired guests, she was realizing that as well.

His dear sister didn't seem to really realize her duties to her loyal subjects, since had been in the back corner of the party for the last half hour throwing back shots with a bunch of college boys. They seemed to be the only ones there really having fun.

Swirling his drink in his glass, Chuck flashed a seductive smile at the girl he had been chatting up for the last ten minutes, amused when it caused her to suddenly stutter and blush as she babbled on about her pony, or her horse, or whatever animal she said her daddy just bought for her.

He wasn't the least bit interested, but he was bored, and the girl was hot enough to look at, so he continued to nod his head in between swigs from his drink. Yet he soon dropped all pretenses the moment he heard a few whispers around him and he realized that something must have happened.

Finally. This place needed some entertainment.

Yet Chuck's enthusiasm instantly died out when he realized what he caused the spectacle. Will Kensington had arrived at the party with Blair on his arm…and she looked stunning.

Absolutely stunning.

Chuck could not help but to move in, trying to catch a better view of the vision in violet, but it wasn't easy. He wasn't the only one staring at the handsome pair, but his gaze was by far the most intense. Though Blair was always beautiful, she was particularly radiant tonight, looking as poised and elegant as any queen. If this was part of her plan to regain her royal crown, she certainly looked the part.

And Chuck couldn't help but to be a little proud.

For the next half hour or so, he watched as Blair and Will commanded the room while she basked in the attention she was receiving. It was clear she knew eyes were on her…but he wondered if she realized just how deeply Will's eyes were boring into her…in a way that not only irritated Chuck, but creeped him out, as well.

He scowled as Will began to push his luck, lightly placing his hand on her elbow before he slid his way to her shoulders. By the time Chuck saw him slide it a little lower, he had had enough.

"Good evening, Waldorf." He said as he invasively strutted over to her and Will, ignoring the furious look Will suddenly gave him.

"It's nice to see you out and about." He told her with a smirk. "I was beginning to think you'd never leave that rock you've been hiding under recently."

Blair instantly glared. "I'm glad to see you were able to emerge from your coffin, Bass." She quipped, stepping away from Will so that she could get into Chuck's face. "I'll be sure to remind you when the sun's about to rise so you don't turn into dust."

"I appreciate your concern." He smirked, leaning in closer so that they could properly stare each other down. Neither of them noticed the way Will's fists were clenching over and over again, outraged by Blair's sudden change of attention.

"But honestly, why have you decided to grace us with your presence?" He asked quirking a brow. "You wouldn't happen to be here attempting to regain your throne, would you?"

"More like I'm here to claim what is already mine." Blair responded with confidence. Her and Chuck continued to stare each other down for a moment, both smirking, while the rest of the world apparently was lost to them. Or, at least it was until a small, high pitched voice could be heard behind them.

"Uh, Blair?"

"What?" She snapped, her dark eyes still locked onto Chuck, since both were too stubborn to back down and look away despite the distraction.

"I just…I have a favor to ask." That caught Blair's attention. Turning, she saw Hazel wringing her hands out nervously. Blair gave her a withering look.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice cold now. Chuck knew her too well be amazed. Though she had just been so heated with him just a moment ago, it only took Blair Waldorf a second to switched right back into her Ice Maiden role.

"It's the party…I just, I feel like I'm missing a bunch of things and no one seems to be having fun…" Hazel told her, panic etched deep in her big blue eyes. She clearly understood that in their world, throwing a boring social event was terrible for one's status and reputation.

Chuck watched as Blair began to look around the room and raised her brows as though she did not approve of what she saw. "There are elements certainly lacking." She told her callously. "The décor is bland, but there is nothing you can do about that now. You're feeding your guests food that can be bought at the local Piggly Wigglys, and your D.J. is nothing short of amateur."

She gave the girl an obviously fake look of pity. "Needless to say, there is room for improvement."

Hazel looked near tears. "I know! Is there anything you can do? Please Blair!"

Blair gave her an icy glare. "Why don't you ask your friend Serena to help you?"

Hazel buried her head in her hands. "She's drinking with some of my cousin's friends right now, and even if she wanted to help she couldn't." Hazel looked up and gave her a pleading look. "You know you are the only one who can fix this. Please, will you help me?"

Like the true bitch Chuck knew she was, Blair said nothing for a moment but just looked away as though asking accepting would be such a deep inconvenience .

After a long pause, she finally said "I suppose I could…" before she turned her piercing gaze on the timid girl and said very seriously. "But you must be willing to do everything I tell you if you want me to clean up this mess. And I expect you to remember my generosity."

"I will! I promise!" Hazel cried, grabbing clumsily at Blair's hands. "Thank you Blair! Thank you so much" She gushed, noticeably relieved. In response, Blair gave her a small, affection smile and a pat on the shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about a thing now. I'll go make a few calls and in an hour this party will be the hottest place in town." She promised while Hazel looked at her in complete awe and appreciation. Chuck watched as she then turned her back to her in order to face Will, who she had apparently forgotten about.

"My apologies, Will, but I need a moment to help out my friend here." She told him before adding with a coy smile. "But I'll be back soon."

Much to his annoyance and frustration, she ignored Chuck completely as she left, but she only took a few steps before she suddenly snapped back around.

"Oh wait. Before I leave, this needs to go." She declared as she walked back over and untied the floral scarf Hazel had wrapped around her neck while the girl looked up at her obediently. "Sorry, dear, but it clashed with your headband."

Blair then turned to leave once more, taking her phone out of her purse as she walked away, leaving behind three people… all who were in equal wonder and admiration.

--

**More to come soon. Very soon actually, since I have most of the next chapter already written. And I can tell you that it features Nate and centers around Chuck finally confronting Will. **

**Thank you, again, so much for reading and please review if you can!**


	5. Beauty and the Freak

**"My Evening Star" Chapter 4**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Word Count:** 2,812

**TV Spoilers?:** Not, not really. Just basically around episodes 4,5, and I think 6 when Blair really has no friends

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

**Other:** Ok, so there are a few of you who have been adding reviews with every new chapter, and I just want to say…I really love you guys. Haha. Reviews are always great to get but its just so nice knowing there are people out there who are actually looking forward to updates, so really, thanks guys 3

--

Chuck had to hand it too her, Blair had made good on her promise.

Just an hour after her phone calls, the party had changed completely and for the better. Everyone seemed to be having fun as horderve delicacies were passed around, alcohol flowed freely, and the music playing was far better than the crap on before. Hazel's foyer had even been turned into a dance floor which dozens of couples were now taking advantage of.

And all the while, as everyone enjoyed themselves Blair just stood there next to Will with a small, triumphant smile… obviously pleased with her work.

Chuck knew she could practically smell victory, and judging by the relieved, thankful look on Hazel's face, she had successfully won back at least one of her minions. Perhaps that might not seem like much, but he understood she was probably happy to reclaim any bit of power she could.

But that hadn't been her only success that night. No, Blair had also managed to keep all eyes on her as she was suddenly everyone's favorite subject. Chuck had heard at least five girls talking about how pretty she looked or how much they loved her headband.

Much to his annoyance, he heard even more comments about how great she looked with Will and how they were totally going to be the new "Golden Couple." The way the two of them chatted away, never really leaving each other's side only added fuel.

That kind of talk had Chuck alternating between scowling at the pair and taking deep sips from his glass of scotch until he was distracted by the sudden appearance of his best friend.

"Nathaniel, my good man… You're late." Chuck told him snippily after Nate had spotted him in the corner and worked his way across the room to be at his side.

"I know." Nate replied, eyeing his friend with a little concern. "Truth be told, I didn't want to come but I figured you'd need backup."

Chuck raised a brow at him in confusion. "Backup?"

"Yeah, uh, didn't you see Gossip Girl's newest post?" Nate asked him hesitantly.

Chuck, knowing what to expect, whipped open his phone anyway only to see a picture of Blair standing at the party while Will was looking down at her in utter worship. After seeing that the title read "Constance's Newest Power Couple?" he didn't bother to read the rest and just snapped his phone shut, his eyes dark.

"I can't believe Little Billy's back now and she's actually with him. You always hated that kid, didn't you?" Nate asked him while Chuck glared off into space. "I remember in seventh grade you used to talk about what a freak he was and knew you couldn't be taking seeing them together well."

"It's not about _them_ Nathaniel." Chuck snapped. "It's about _him_."

He scowled. "I can honestly tell you that boy is a creep, maybe even in a dangerous way." He admitted, causing Nate's pretty blue eyes to widen.

"Wait, what?" He repeated in surprise. "You actually think he might be unsafe for Blair to be around?"

Chuck looked away, not quite ready to talk about all his suspicions and what he had already had on William Kensington. For years now he had kept that information to himself, seeing no reason to make his friends worry about something if they didn't have too. In his own way, it was his way of protecting them.

Choosing his words very carefully, he replied. "I just think she's making a mistake spending all this time with him…and I'm not saying that because I'm jealous."

Nate raised his eyebrows at that and gave him a knowing look that caused Chuck to scowl.

"Ok, it's not entirely because I'm jealous." He resentfully admitted before adding. "But it doesn't matter what I think, because she won't listen to me anyway."

Nate was silent at this for a moment obviously thinking things over. "Do you think she'd listen to me?"

Chuck turned his head in surprise, and gave his friend a questioning look. Nate sighed.

"You know that no matter what has happened between Blair and I that I still care about her. And she's looked out for me before…." He said, the wheels in his head obviously contemplating before a look of determination flashed in his eyes. "If she's with someone who's no good for her, I need to say something."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Nathaniel…" Chuck told him, not wanting anyone to involve anyone else in this manner, especially his best friend, but Nate's mind seemed to be made up.

"No, this is something I have to do." He said in a resolute voice that just made Chuck roll his eyes.

"Fine, but while your off counseling Waldorf, I'm going to have a chat with Little Billy himself." Chuck said with a smirk. The two best friends then looked at each other and nodded their heads in silent understanding.

"Good luck." Chuck called after Nate as his friend began to work his way through the crowd and over to where Blair and Will were standing. He watched as Nate said a few words he couldn't hear, and Blair shot him a look of annoyance. But after a minute, she finally nodded and rolled her eyes, handing her drink to Will before she walked off with Nate.

Chuck was initially pleased by his success, until he saw the look on Will's face. He seemed outraged, and Chuck could even see his hand, which held Blair's drink, quivering in fury. Though it probably wasn't a good time for a chat, Chuck Bass never backed down from a challenge and so he approached the boy with a cruel smirk.

"How are you doing there, Billy?" He said. Will ignored him, his eyes still locked firmly on Nate and Blair.

"You know, you're not looking very well. You seem a little tense." He taunted, and causing Will to squirm, yet he never dropped his gaze.

"Maybe it's the party atmosphere. I'm not enjoying it much myself." He said, purposely chatting away knowing he was aggravating the boy more and more with every word. "You know, I tend to enjoy hotel parties a lot more. But maybe that's just because I'm so fond of the Palace."

"Doesn't your Daddy own that?" Will sneered, finally unable to ignore Chuck all together.

"Indeed." Chuck smirked back. "Have you ever been?"

"Once or twice, but I far prefer the Plaza." He declared before he finally unlocked his gaze from Blair so that he could give Chuck a sweeping, withering look. "I find the Palace and all its regular occupants to be both tasteless and repugnant."

"How strange of you to say." Chuck replied, letting the insult roll off him as he took a sip of his drink. Will eyed him suspiciously.

"What's strange about it?" He asked. Chuck smirked.

"Well, here I thought you were so fond of Blair, but you must know she used to come over to the Palace all the time." Chuck took another sip of his drink before adding coolly. "Yes, the two of us spent many wild and passionate nights together in Room 1812."

He looked over and saw that Will was nearly paralyzed with anger, his hand shaking now more than ever. Feeling triumphant, Chuck continued with his torture.

"By the way, 1812 is the number of my suite. You see, it has this enormous bed which happens to be perfect for experimenting." He goaded before he leaned in and added. "After all, Blair did learn everything she knows from me. Just take a ride in a limo sometime if you want proof."

Will shot him a glare with so much hatred he even managed to outfrost Blair. Still fuming, he then looked back at Blair, his eyes longing and thirsty, as if needing to see her was the only way to compose himself.

"That doesn't matter now." He declared in a low tone. "It's in the past. Blair's mine now."

"Your's?" Chuck repeated with his eyebrows raised.

"She will be." Will replied confidently as he once again looked in her direction.

Chuck sneered at that. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. It's just a matter of time before she realizes what you are."

"And what is that exactly?" Will asked, challengingly.

Chuck stared him down coldly for a moment before replying. "You forget, Little Billy, that I was in that room the day they expelled you." He taunted before he lowered his voice and added. "And though some people around here may have forgotten the way they used to tease and laugh at you everyday, I still remember what a freak you are. And it's just a matter of time before Blair realizes it as well."

Will's bizarre, pale blue eyes flashed in anger before Chuck nodded in Nate and Blair's direction, who were clearly deep in conversation. "Looks like Nate might be reminding her right this very moment."

The wildly furious expression that overtook Will's face actually managed to shock Chuck since it looked downright dangerous at the moment… like he was actually contemplating ripping Nate apart right then and there. Instantly regretting involving his friend, Chuck tried to distract him with more torture.

"You see, Little Billy, girls like Blair don't end up with worthless, weasels like you. They have too much beauty, too much class…"

"Which is why you'll never have her." Will snapped back. Chuck glared at him instantly which did nothing but bring a cruel smile to Will's lips.

"Oh yes, I know the story between the two of you. She told me. She told me how she denied you time and time again because you'll never be what she wants. It doesn't matter what you do or how much you pine for her, she will never stop denying you." Will told him, while Chuck stifled a blanch, trying hard not to show just how deep those words cut into him.

"And you think she'll have you?" Chuck retorted while Will smiled an evil smile.

"I know she will."

Chuck glared at this, and it was his turn now to compose himself and hide his anger. "Stay away from her." He demanded in a low tone.

"Why would I do that when she's all I've ever wanted?" Will responded with a smirk. "I've waited for years to make Blair mine, and soon she will be." Chuck had to resist the urge to punch him right then and there.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with, do you?" He asked while he and Will glared at one another.

"Nor do you, Chuck Bass." Will replied scathingly. "You see, I'm no longer Little Billy, that weak, pathetic boy you used to know. I am so much more now, and you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"What is that? A declaration of war?" Chuck asked mockingly.

"Oh no. There will be no war. Because I'm going to annihilate you all so fast there won't even be a fair battle." Will threatened, but before Chuck could ask what he meant by "you all" Nate and Blair suddenly returned.

"What's going on here?" Blair asked in a heated tone, sensing the tension. Chuck and Will took another moment to stare each other down before Will turned to her and smiled. "Nothing of consequence." He lied smoothly before he eyed Nate and asked innocently. "So did you two have a good talk?"

Blair and Nate exchanged a look of before they both smiled. "Perhaps not at first, but I believe Nate and I have an understanding now." She replied coyly.

Nate just nodded while Chuck, once again, watched Will try to hide his fury…his hands clenched in fists all over again.

"Let's go get a drink." Blair suddenly announced, ignoring the fact that Will was still holding her old one as she walked right on by him. Will quickly moved to follow after but not before he could give both Nate and Chuck a withering glare.

Nate raised his brows in response. "Woah, that kid is a freak."

"You have no idea." Chuck scowled before he looked back at his best friend. "So did things go alright between you and our lady, the Ice Princess?"

Nate just shrugged. "She really wouldn't hear anything bad about Will though she certainly had some nasty things to say about you." Chuck just rolled his eyes at that. When hadn't that been true?

"But her and I got to talking, and we're legit friends now….for the first time ever, I think." Chuck smirked at this.

"That works to our advantage. Though she's too stubborn to admit it, she'll probably at least consider your words now." Nate thought that over and nodded.

"How did your conversation go?" He asked while Chuck just glared at Will's figure from across the room and pulled out his phone. "Did you two get along?"

"I'm going to destroy him." Was all Chuck said, as he pressed in the number to speed dial his P.I. while Nate just grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you are." He joked, while Chuck began to talk into his phone, requesting for some background information on the boy once known as Little Billy Kensington.

Chuck had meant what he had said. Little Billy was going down….and this time, he wouldn't have the strength to rise up ever again.

--

What Chuck didn't know as he began his own plotting was that Will had ideas of his own and he had a lot of time to nearly perfect them.

Of course, not all had gone according to his plan, thus far. Will had intended on arriving at Constance's and impressing everyone, particularly Blair, with his suave attitude and sophisticated charm. Though he knew most were taken in, he had been unable to fully conceal that violent sense of possessiveness and rage he felt whenever he was separated from Blair. Chuck Bass had definitively seen it and apparently, was prepared to do something about it.

As much as Will hated to admit it, Bass was smart and he observed things most people wouldn't notice. Because of it, they had argued, exchanged threats, and war had essentially been declared… but Will doubted Chuck fully comprehended what he had meant when he said he would strike first and strike fast.

Of course, he was sorely tempted to take Bass out first. He was the most irritating of all, always popping up, and what's worse, he's somehow always managed to steal away Blair's attention. He was by far the most dangerous, but that just meant he was the one Will had to be most careful in dealing with.

For now, at least, Nathanial Archibald seemed like the better target. It was necessary to bring him down after all the unforgivable things he had done to Blair in the past. Will could not even begin to explain how much it had enraged him when she had forgiven him and began to call them friends…Archibald didn't deserve such consideration. Not at all.

So Will, now, would have to be the one to ensure he was fittingly punished and he knew just how to do it. Best of all is that it wouldn't be difficult. Yes, not only would taking down Nate Archibald would be easy but it was something Will could look forward to it….

No doubt, it was going to be a lot of fun.

_--_

**Kind of a cliff hanger there? Or at least just a lot of dramatics. Haha. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading! As always, please review if you can!**


	6. Dazed and Screwed

**"My Evening Star"** **Chapter 5**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Word Count: **4,458

**TV Spoilers?:** Not, not really. Just basically around episodes 4,5, and I think 6 when Blair really has no friends

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

**Other:** Sorry this took a little longer than usual for me to get out, but at least its my longest chapter yet. Haha. Oh, and thanks again everyone for reviews! 3

--

Nearly a week had passed since Hazel's party, and Chuck noticed a few gradual changes had occurred. Blair was no longer a social pariah, having pulled her way up from rock bottom yet she had a long way to go if she wanted to win back her crown.

Her former minions were still following Serena around dutifully, but they were no longer doing so with the fervent loyalty they had displayed before. Often, Penelope or Is would approach Blair in the hallways, complimenting her hair style or her new Cole Haan satchel, clearly wanting to be on her good side.

Chuck found it amusing the way these girls could smell power the way a rottweiler smells red meat, and it seemed obvious the balance was slowly shifting back towards Blair. To be honest, he couldn't say he was surprised.

Serena was a beautiful girl, and had a light to her that effortlessly drew people… but she was a lover, not a fighter. Controlling people just didn't come naturally to her.

Blair, on the other hand, was born to dominate. And even when she had been beaten down and stomped on, Chuck knew she'd find a way rise again. She was the Queen B, after all, and the closest thing to true royalty anyone on the Upper East Side would ever see.

Except, for him, of course.

Unfortunately, Blair's suddenly rising status was not her doing, alone. As much as Chuck hated admitting it, having Little Billy as arm candy had certainly given her a boost. The two of them were still nearly inseparable at school, which Gossip Girl reminded him of nearly everyday.

It still made him sick to think of.

Perhaps the one good thing about it all was the fact that the two of them didn't partake in any PDA, at least that he knew of. Chuck had seen Blair lock lips with another man far too many times in his life and it never got easier. In fact, it just twisted that constant knife he felt in a little deeper.

He didn't need anymore reminders of everything he wanted and everything he was never going to have.

Fortunately, he hadn't had to suffer through seeing Blair hold Will's pale, creepy hand or see him wrap his stringy arms around her intimately. Though he had seen Will touch her a few times, he had never once seen Blair initiate physical contact in return. And Chuck could not help but to wonder why.

Why weren't they in a relationship yet? Blair was not the type to do flings..with him being the only exception there.. And Will clearly wanted them to be romantic. So why didn't Blair just give into all the rumors and grant Gossip Girl the field day she'd been waiting for. What was holding her back?

Though Chuck liked to believe he was the person who understood Blair Waldorf better than anyone else, he couldn't figure her out now. What was she thinking? What was simmering underneath the particularly chilling façade she had been keeping up lately?

Chuck's quick mind was whirling through possibilities so fast he didn't even notice his best friend trying to get attention while he zoned out during their Western History class until he felt a pentip poke his shoulder.

"Chuck… Chuck…" Nate's said in the loudest whisper he dare attempt as long as they were in class. "Hey man, snap out of it."

Chuck blinked before his eyebrows creased in annoyance and he leaned a little bit closer to his best friend. "What is it Nathaniel?'

"I was wondering if you'd have any interest in skipping next period with me." Chuck turned his head and saw Nate grinning. "I'm in the mood for some fresh air."

Chuck stared at him in disbelief. "You want to get high again? We just took a hit this morning."

"Yeah, but that was then." Nate responded as though that was perfect logic.

Truth be told, Chuck really wasn't all that shocked. Ever since his Dad's case had become particularly stressful, Nate had been turning to a herbal remedies more and more. He wasn't out of control by any means, but Chuck knew that he was under more pressure than usual lately and needed an outlet for his stress.

So, of course, Chuck… not really sure exactly how to be their for his oldest friend, did the only thing he could: he smoked up with him. But right now that wasn't an option. He was expecting a certain phone call and wanted to be at his absolute sharpest when he received it.

"So you want to go?" Nate asked again, and Chuck just shook his head.

"No, I still haven't come down from our last hit." He lied before he added with a smirk. "But ask me again after school and I might just change my mind."

Nate shook his head and grinned . The two of them were then quiet until the end of class.

Once it was through, they walked out side by side and parted ways after Nate clapped his best friend on the back. "Alright, well, I'll see you soon, Man." He told Chuck before he left to sneak off the school grounds.

Though Chuck had just smirked in response, he couldn't help but to be a little concern. Nate was clearly stressed and he had never been all that good at handling pressure. And Chuck didn't like the idea of him off smoking alone….

Feeling frustration welling up, Chuck yanked his phone out of him pocket and stared at the empty screen. Still nothing. After taking a moment to look after the place his best friend had just disappeared off to, he snapped his phone shut with a scowl. He better get that damn phone call soon.

--

An hour later and still call-less, Chuck was on his way to lunch only to find that Nate was not at there usual place. Annoyed, Chuck rolled his eyes. That must have been one fat joint… or else there was the possibility Nate had decided to ditch school altogether to properly smoke up.

Chuck was busy frowning at that thought when he suddenly heard a rather familiar voice behind him.

"If you're looking for Nate, he's not coming." It was Blair, standing there with her arms crossed, looking pissed. Much to his annoyance, Will was right behind her, looking particularly pleased with himself at the moment.

"Oh really?" Chuck asked, as he flashed her a smirk. "Do you know this because you keep tabs on all your exes?" Blair glared.

"I bet you like you to keep a particularly steady eye on me." He added deviously.

"Hardly." She snapped back. "I prefer to pretend you don't exist. That makes it a lot easier to forget about my past mistakes."

Chuck went silent for a moment, while Blair looked slightly uncomfortable, like she knew she may have gone to far. But she quickly hide it as she smoothed out her hair and added.

"The only reason I know Nate's not coming was because I saw him being lead to Ms. Queller's office. I was there last period going over my recommendations when they sent him in." Chuck paled slightly.

"Nate's at the Headmistress'?" He asked, his eyes dark. He knew this could not be good. "What the hell for?"

Blair looked angry once again. "What do you think?"

"Was he caught leaving the grounds?" Chuck knew his friend wasn't the sneakiest person in the world. The only reason he had never been caught before was because he had Chuck there to plot their escape.

At that thought, he felt his stomach churn. He should have been there today.

Blair crossed her arms again, looking even more furious. "No, the idiot was caught with pot. Apparently he had a huge supply in his backpack that fell out right in front of Mr. Edinberg's face." For a moment, Blair's angry façade slipped away and he could see genuine concern. They both knew Nate was in no position to buy his way out of this one.

"He'll be alright." Chuck responded instantly, unsure himself it out to comfort her or to convince himself.

"I don't see how." Blair snipped, and he watched her struggle to hide her emotions and put her mask back in place. He had to admire her strength.

"I'll just go to talk to Ms. Queller." He declared, sounding as confident as he could.

She rolled her eyes and stared at him, disbelieving. "And say what? The only chance Nate's got is if…" Realization flickered into her dark eyes and she shook her head. "Chuck, no."

He flashed her a small smirk. "Is that concern I see in your eye, Waldorf?" She didn't say anything, and Chuck tried to ignore the familiar fluttering that suddenly pooled in his stomach.

"Don't worry, I promise not to do anything that will keep you up worrying all night." He teased. He then gave an already angry Will a particularly wicked smirk before he turned to leave. To his surprise, he could feel a small hand wrap around his wrist, holding him in place.

"Chuck, no." Blair said, looking up at him with her beautiful doe eyes, her mask gone completely as she looked genuinely worried for him. "This is Nate's fault! Seriously don't do it…"

It was as close to a plead as he had ever heard from her and Chuck faltered, unable to look away as he leaned in closer to her. Time seemed to stop for a moment as their gazes locked together, but ultimately he was unable to forget his friend.

"I at least have to try." He told her quietly as he reached up and gently stroked her chin with his thumb and pointer finger like she was the Ingrid to his Humphrey.

Before she could tempt him to stay any longer, he turned away from her quickly and began to walk away, smirking as he heard her call out "Chuck! You're an idiot!" from behind him.

His grin eventually turned into a look of determination as he sauntered into Constance's main office and through his Headmistress' doors. There was Nate, slumped over in a chair, looking defeated…and still a bit high. Chuck took one look at him before turning to the stern looking women in the desk, who's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Charles Bass, what are you doing…"

"It was mine." He cut her off, before he looked her straight in the eye with his dark, piercing gaze. "The marijuana in Nate's bag was mine. I slipped it in there before school today when he wasn't looking."

"No, Chuck…." Nate instantly sat up in his seat but Chuck shot him a look and turned his attention back to the principle.

"It was mine." He said again sternly, in his most commanding tone. Ms. Queller sat back in her chair, eyeing him for a moment carefully.

"Tell me Charles, why would you ever put a half pound of marijuana in your friends bag?" Chuck had to work not to show his surprise. Half of a pound? Where did Nate get so much weed? Or better yet, where did he get the money for it?

"Because my bag was full." He responded emotionlessly, not giving away a thing. The Headmistress rolled her eyes.

"Your bag was full?" She repeated mockingly. "Did you even consider the consequences of what would happen if your friend was caught?"

Chuck nodded his head in Nate's direction. "Obviously not."

Ms. Queller paused, before she stood up to stare him straight in the eye. "Do you swear, Mr. Bass, that the bag was truly your's and this is not just a ploy to save your friend?" She asked him.

Chuck did not hesitate even for a moment. "Yes."

She went silent again, eyeing him carefully while Nate looked on, clearly unsure of what to do.

Finally, she spoke once more.

"As much as I admire loyalty in a friend, Mr. Bass, I do not appreciate being lied too." Chuck looked away with a disappointed scowl.

"I know that bag of illegal substance was, indeed, Mr. Archibald for several reasons. The first being the fact that his calculus teacher reported him absent in his class, the second being that I can actually smell the marijuana on him now, and the third being the fact that his eyes are so glazed over at the moment he can barley look at me!" Ms. Queller's voice raised at the very end and that's Chuck knew there was nothing he could do.

Nate was screwed.

"So do not bother telling me, Charles, that he is perfectly innocent because I am not a fool, nor am I going to tolerate such behavior." She then turned sharply to Nate who was once again slumped in his seat.

"As we discussed, Mr. Archibald, before your comrade's interruption..." She eyes Chuck menacingly for a moment. "You are hereby suspended from Constance indefinitely. While I have pushed for a no tolerance policy since then day I was hired here, this is a case that will have to be decided by the board."

She eyed him coldly before adding. "And you should be warned now that bringing a half of pound of illegal substance into the halls of Constance's is not going to be considered a minor offense."

She then coldly crossed her arms and seat back in her chair once more.

"Nathaniel, I ask now you leave the grounds immediately and Charles, I'm sure you have class to attend." Hanging his head, Nate rose from his chair and the two boys began to walk out, knowing there was nothing more to say.

"Oh, and Charles." Ms. Queller suddenly called out. "If you lie to my face ever again you will be joining your friend in his suspension."

Resisting the urge to make a snide comment in return, Chuck strutted out of her office with Nate close behind.

--

"Indefinitely suspended." Nate mused outloud bitterly as he and Chuck strolled through Central Park.

Naturally, Chuck had skipped out on the rest of his classes and had left with his best friend, so they truly could get a breath of fresh air, this time without a cloud of smoke around their heads. Neither were exactly in the mood.

"Indefinitely suspended." Nate repeated again. "God, damn. What am I going to do if they kick me out? No college will accept me, and it's not like anyone on the Upper East Side would be willing to offer me a job. I am so screwed."

"They won't kick you out, Nathaniel." Chuck replied confidently, sounding far more assured than he really felt.

He knew that money meant everything to Constance's school board, and the Archibalds no longer had the means to buy Nate out of trouble like they would have just a year ago. Not only that, but the school was already incensed at Nate's family since his father had promised to donate a new scoreboard for the lacrosse field. Needless to say, he hadn't exactly followed through with his promise.

"Did you hear the way she talked about me?" Nate asked, shaking his head. "There's no way I'm getting out of this."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Look, its not like you slaughter the Alumni committee. So you were caught with a little pot. It's not a big deal." He paused before he added with a smirk. "Actually, that was quite a bit of weed you had there. A half pound, Nathanial? When did you get that?"

Nate suddenly stopped walking, forcing Chuck to stop as well, his eyes instantly narrowed in confusion. "It wasn't mine." He confessed, after a long pause.

Chuck blinked, and walked back over to him before questioning sharply. "What?"

"It wasn't mine." Nate repeated, shaking his head. "I mean, where would I get the money to drop nearly 1,500 on a bag of pot?"

"Are you saying someone else put it there?" Chuck asked in a quiet, intense tone. Nate just shrugged nonchantly, but Chuck could see that he was disturbed. "They must have."

"Nathaniel, listen to me. Are you sure?" He said, grabbing his friend's shoulder so that Nate would look him in the eye. "You're positive that that wasn't your weed? That you didn't buy it when you were stoned and happened to forget about it?"

Nate shook his head, certain. "No, man. I know I didn't"

Chuck's eyes darkened as he remembered the smug look on Will's face when he had seen him looking for Nate. His fists clenched.

"I'm going to murder him." He gritted out, his whole body nearly shaking with rage. And Chuck was very serious at the moment. Visions of him actually killing Little Billy instantly flashed in his mind.

He realized to his fury that he had underestimated Kensington completely. Chuck had thought he was just a standard creeper, perhaps someone Blair would need to slap a restraining order on. Clearly not. Chuck had to fight the urge at that moment to march back to school and approach Will, but he couldn't. If he even tried, he knew he might actually snap his neck.

This kid really was deranged, and what's more, he was dangerous. Chuck should have realized he would start lashing out at people. He had told him so himself when he said was going to annihilate them all. Chuck just hadn't known he had meant Nate.

A sudden lurch of guilt twisted in his stomach. He knew he should have kept his best friend out of this. If he had, maybe then his best friend's entire future wouldn't be in severe jeopardy.

"Wait, what? Who are you going to murder?" Nate asked, clearly confused.

"Little Billy Kensington." Chuck spat out, with such hatred even Nate seemed a little disturbed. "He did this. I know he did."

Nate's pretty blue eyes widened. "You think Kensington did this?"

"Who else?" Chuck snapped while Nate shrugged.

"I figured someone who's parents were in business with my dad decided to get a little revenge for what he did, and just took it out on me."

Chuck shook his head. "No, it's Kensington, I know it. He had this smug look on his face at lunch that I know too well…the look of someone's who's had their scheme all go according to play…"

Of course Chuck knew that look. He, along with Blair, had perfected it long ago. Back when they had been partners in crimes…scheming buddies…friends.

"But why would he do that to me?" Nate asked, unconvinced. "It's not like a has a reason to hate me." Chuck, already in a rage, was tempted to slap his friend on the back of his head for his naivety.

"There are many reasons why he'd go after you, Nathanial. The kid is obsessed with Blair. Maybe he sees you as a threat, or maybe he feels a need to punish you for everything that happened between the two of you. Who knows?"

Nate raised his brows, but Chuck could see realization slowly filling his eyes.

"I just want to know how he did it. Did you see him anytime between history class and lunch?" Chuck asked while Nate shook his head.

"Did you leave your bag anywhere?" Nate shook his head once again until he suddenly stopped. "Does going to the bathroom count?"

Chuck lowered his head in fury, now able to picture it all. While Nate had gone into the bathroom, which all had private stalls (since this was the UES after all. There were no filthy urinals), Will must have followed after him. All he had to do then was stick the pot in Nate's bag when he had left it against the wall and cut it slightly so that it would rip open on its own.

It was shockingly simple, yet obviously effective. The best laid plans usually were.

Feeling frustrated, angry, and even accountable since he should have protected his friend better, his hands once again clenched into fists.

"So it really was Kensington?" Nate asked and Chuck just gave him a sharp look. That was enough to convince him.

"So what do we do? I can't be expelled because of this jackass." Nate began before concern suddenly flashed into his eye. "Wait, do you think he's going to go after you, too?" Chuck didn't want to tell him that he was absolutely positive he could expect an attack soon. But at least he could protect himself.

"I think the greater concern is for Blair right now." He admitted, looking away from Nate so that his best friend wouldn't be able to see how completely shaken up he was at the idea of Blair being in danger. It was easily one of his greatest vulnerabilities and he did not want it exposed to anyone.

"You think so?" Nate asked in confusion. "But if he loves her and is obsessed with her, what harm would he do?"

"Maybe she's safe for now but what would happen, Nathanial, if our fickle Queen B loses interest? Or if she decides she's better off without him? How will Little Billy respond to that." Chuck replied darkly, before ducked his head once more, and added. "Tomorrow, I'm going to try talking to her again."

He was determined to get through to her. Though Blair was stubborn, he was Chuck Bass. And she would damn well have to listen to him this time.

"Just be careful, Chuck." Nate told him seriously. "Obviously Kensington is more brutal and conniving than we thought." He paused, and shook his head, looking rather gloomy and Chuck knew he was being reminded of what just happened to him. "And his obsession with Blair is disturbing. When do you think it started?"

Chuck stiffened, and hesitated before he told him. "About 6 or 7 years ago."

Nate stopped in his tracks. "What?"

Chuck just nodded and looked away. "This creep has been infatuated with her some time, long before he was even expelled. That's why I know he's a bigger threat than one might initially think."

"Tell me everything you know." Nate told him, eying his friend carefully. "You obviously know things I don't. I want to hear them."

Chuck studied Nate for a long moment, deliberating if he should tell his best friend stories he had never told anyone. In the end, he decided it was time. After all, Kensington had in all likelihood already managed to destroy Nathanial's future…it was only right if Nate now knew exactly what they were dealing with.

"Alright fine. But this stays between us, Nathanial. Or at least until I can figure out what I want to do with this information…." He began before he finally told his best friend the whole story.

--

Two hours later, Chuck was at home, sitting at the suite's bar, holding a glass of Scotch. He had told Nate everything, and as predicted, his friend had become completely disturbed and distressed…not to mention a bit angry that Chuck hadn't told him all this five years ago.

He also told Chuck that Blair deserved to hear the whole story, which Chuck wasn't sure he wanted to do. He had his reasons why, and many of them were selfish.

He wanted Blair to rid herself of Will not because of what he did in the seventh grade, but because she trusted Chuck's word enough to do it if he asked. Yes, it was selfish but when it came to Blair, she always made sure he hardly ever got his way. Since Chuck was used to getting everything he wanted, it was hard to stomach.

So couldn't he have this?

After laying his empty glass back down on the bar, he stood up only to hear his cell ringing. Judging by the specialized buzzing noise, it was his P.I. Just the man he had been waiting for….for almost 10 hours.

With a scowl etched deeply on his handsome features, he ripped out his phone and pulled it open.

"Whatever you have better be good. This call is late and I'm not paying you an enormous amount of money to waste my time." He snapped impatiently, but just a few moments later, he visibly relaxed as his private investigator gave him some very useful information.

Pleased, Chuck told him to continue in his inquiry, and that he'd receive a handsome reward if he came up with anything else.

After he hung up, he smirked, finally feeling like he had something on Little Billy. It was a relief, after he had spent the day in a fit of rage, angry at having been bested and concerned for his best friend and the girl he cared for more than anyone…when he wasn't hating her, of course.

With that evil half smile still in place, he began to punch a text into his phone and victoriously sent it off to Gossip Girl.

Though he doubted this would be enough to destroy Kensington, hopefully Blair now would think twice before she spent all her time with him. Chuck knew she would angry at him for uncovering that sort of information on her newfound friend, but it would be worth it if succeeded in separating the two.

Yes, Chuck decided, this was definitively a step towards victory.

--

**Ok…so Will finally committed his first act of revenge, likely ruining Nate's future and next chapter will focus on Chuck's conversation with Blair which should be pretty emotional.**

**I hope you guys, at least, enjoyed this chapter and please review if you can! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Unmade in Manhattan

**"My Evening Star" Chapter 6**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Word Count:** 4,564 (new record for my longest chapter. Haha)

**TV Spoilers?:** Not, not really. Just basically around episodes 4,5, and I think 6 when Blair really has no friends

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

**Other:** Sorry if this chapter isn't so smooth or may have a few errors…I've been really busy this week and decided I'd put up what I had instead of trying to perfect it, so I'm sorry if it's a bit of a let down.

Anyways, thanks everyone again for the reviews! I love you all and they've just been so great, so thanks again.

--

It was Saturday morning, and Will had taken Blair to brunch, yet again, like he now did every weekend. It was a nice tradition they had started, made all the more pleasant by the walk they took afterward through Central Park.

It was there that the two of them strolled now, walking close but not quite touching. Will had already brushed his hand up against her twice, clearly hinting for her to take it, but she simply ignored it. As great as he was to have around, and as pretty as he was to look at, Blair wasn't ready to take the next step.

She knew what Will wanted. He hadn't exactly been subtle but she had grown a thick shell lately, necessary to shield herself from how cruel life could be, and he hadn't been able to pull it down. Though a strong part of her wished she could will herself into falling for him like she had with Nate and Marcus, she had yet to succeed.

Good thing Will seemed patient. He had hinted earlier that week without actually saying the words that he was willing to wait for her…and once again she could not help but to be flattered. Now if only she could conjure up some fluttering in her stomach while he was near, or force her skin to heat up whenever he stood close…

She knew what she wanted to feel for him. She wanted him to make her blood boil, make her feel light headed.. intoxicated by his presence. She wanted to share knowing looks and devious smirks, and have him make the entire room disappear with just one intense gaze….

But most of all, she wanted him to make her happy. It had been awhile.

To put it frankly, she wanted him to be Chuck, and she loathed herself for feeling that way.

She could not help but to be bitter as she wondered why it wasn't Chuck that was so attentive and flattering. Why couldn't _he_ be so fearless when it came to his feelings for her? Why didn't _he_ care for her the way Will seemed to?

And damn it, most of all, why was she still thinking of that bastard? She swore ten times a day she wouldn't think of him, only to be outraged and disappointed when she broke that rule time and time again.

And here she was now…comparing sweet, adoring, and sophisticated Will to that selfish, smug ass and still found herself wanting it to be him…what the hell was wrong with her?!

Unknowingly, her delicate features creased into a frown that Will soon picked up on.

"Are you alright?" He suddenly asked, concern shining in his pale, pale blue eyes. Blair quickly snapped back into reality.

"Of course. I was sick to my stomach for a moment thinking about something unpleasant, but its passed." Plastering a polite smile on her face she looked up at him with her dark, doe eyes. "You were saying?"

"We were just talking about our favorite places in Rhône-Alpes but if you're feeling sick, perhaps its about time we headed back…." Blair shook her head fervently.

"No, no…I'm fine, really." She insisted before her phone let out a soft chime, telling her she had a text message. Saved by the bell…or ring in this case.

After flashing another polite smile, she reached into her small Coach clutch and pulled out her cellphone. Unsurprisingly, it was a blast from Gossip Girl.

**Gossip Girl Here-**

_With quite a bit of gossip that may just shock you. Over the last few weeks, we have all become reacquainted with William Kensington. Shiny blond hair, pretty blue eyes, inseparable from B? Yeah, we've been reacquainted alright, but a certain source has dug up some information for me on the UES's newest former student that you may find very interesting._

_It seems Will may not be the wonder boy we thought him to be, after all. In fact, just last year he spent a total of seven months in a recovery center called "Catalina's Treatment Facility." Treatment for what? I don't know yet but I doubt B's going to be wanting to introduce W to her mom anytime soon. Poor B. When is this girl going to get a break? _

_Until I can get more information concerning W's scandalous past…._

_You know you love me,_

**XOXO -Gossip Girl**

Blair nearly dropped her phone. What the hell was this? Will used to be in a recovery center? How had he failed to mention that?! Feeling nearly sickened by this new information, Blair shot Will one of her most potent death glares.

"Catalina Treatment Facility?" She spat out in disbelief. "A treatment facility?!"

Will's eyes widened instantly and when she saw a desperate expression flicker over his usual calm features… Blair knew in an instant Gossip Girl's recent bashing was true.

"How could you not tell me you spent months in a treatment facility!" She hissed while he stepped towards her.

"Blair, listen to me…" He began reaching for her arm, but she quickly pulled it away.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped before she buried her hand in her hands, needing a moment to think. "Oh my God, I cannot believe this!"

"Blair!" Will tried again, but she was too deep in her own thoughts to reach.

"What is everyone at school going to say? They're all going to think I've been with some crazy person, or heroine addict. I'm never going to be able to get my throne back if…"

"Blair!" Will suddenly yelled in a voice so disturbing, the tiny hairs on her arms began to raise. When she finally turned to look at him, he looked so upset, with a wild, desperate look in his eye that shocked her. Whenever Blair had seen him before, Will had always been so poised, or self-assurance…nothing like this.

To her discomfort, he now looked a little crazed. And she couldn't help but be a little frightened.

"Listen." He told her, quieter, as he stepped forward and grabbed her slim wrists in his strong hands. She tried to pull away instantly but he only held on tighter. "I wanted to tell you…I was going to tell you but not until you and I became…"

"Became what?" Blair spat out with a glare while he gave her a dark look of his own. "You know what I what Blair."

The words were spoken so deep and intensely that she swallowed the sharp reply she had been preparing, going silent for a second instead before asking. "Why were you in a treatment facility, Will? You're going to have to tell me now."

He nodded at that, before he released one of her hands and covered the other, gently stroking the soft top.

"It's not what you're probably thinking. And I really did want to tell you…" He sighed.

"You see, two Christmases ago, just a few weeks after my parent's divorce was finalized, I was skiing with my Dad and his new girlfriend at St. Anton, in Austria, when I broke my leg. I actually managed to snap it in three places and had to be helicoptered out. Once they took me to the nearest hospital, I underwent emergency surgery and even had a rod put into my ankle."

He shook his head, and cringed a little bit as though the memory itself was bringing him pain. Despite all her former anger, Blair could not help but to feel bad for him.

"I'll admit it, it hurt. And I wasn't really used to feeling that sort of pain. I had never even broken a finger before, and I couldn't believe how bad all the physical therapy hurt. It hurt even worse once they had me start walking on crutches, plus I was still dealing with my parents divorce…"

He swallowed. "But one thing did make it feel better….my pain medications."

Blair watched quietly as he hung his head with guilt. "I was weak. I know. At first I just was taking the prescribed amount, but soon I kept taking more and more, even after my leg was all fixed up. After awhile I just got so sick of it, but couldn't stop, so I talked to my mom and she thought it would be best to send me to Catalina's…"

The look on Will's face was so sad that Blair could not help but feel sympathetic. She understood what he had gone through, after all. She knew how painful and traumatizing her parent's divorce had been for her…and she couldn't imagine what it would be like dealing with it while also being burdened with a shattered leg.

Though she was not a particularly empathetic person, she now felt like she had an understanding with him, and so she gave his hand a little squeeze.

"I'm glad you finally told me." She said honestly, unable to help feeling both thrilled and important that he decided to open up to her. It really meant a lot…. in the past she had been nearly shattered by a man who apparently decided she wasn't worth letting in.

"You aren't mad?" He responded with hope shimmering in his pale blues eyes.

"No.." She replied, before she suddenly frowned. "But no more hiding any secrets. I hate being caught off guard." Will nodded, and she sighed.

"Look, something's got to be done about this Gossip Girl thing. Maybe it would be best if everyone heard the truth? I mean, everyone's going to think you're a crazy person or some sort of addict if we don't straighten it out." Will nodded once more and she felt reassured.

This was something she could fix. No way was she going to fall right back down to a social low.

"Do you want to go and get coffee or something?" He asked her, but she was already formulating a plan and couldn't let anything get in her way.

"No, I think its about time I got home." She replied, before he nodded and began to walk her home. As they turned back, Blair continued to ask him questions about his past, talking to him now about his feelings and experiences…still so pleased he had let her in.

Unfortunately, as they walked along, Blair failed to notice the triumphant gleam now shining in Will's pale eyes and the flicker of a smug smirk that appeared whenever she looked away….

--

Less than a half hour later, Blair was in her room, sitting at her laptop with a smirk on her face as she typed furiously.

Her current email was truly a work of art… a story about a good, sweet, but misdirected young man who was driven to addiction after being broken both mentally and physically. First, he lost his family, the most important thing in the world to him, as his parent's once loving marriage tragically fell apart right before his eyes…

Next, he was brought back from the brinks of death after an excruciating accident, only to find himself trapped in a world of perpetual pain, wondering if he was doomed to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair…

Yes, Blair knew once Gossip Girl had received her story, Will would be depicted as a tragic, broken down hero desperate for redemption….and who better to fix him than Blair?

She would be the envy of every girl at Constance, for who didn't fantasize about being the girl who stopped a flawed, but good man's down whirl spiral?

Who knows? This may be just the boost she needed to regain her Queen status….Blair thought to herself.,

And when that did finally happen, she would march right up to Chuck Bass and flash him her widest, most triumphant smirk ever just to remind him he could not win. Ever. Not when it came to her.

Blair knew he had been the one to send that tip to Gossip Girl in the first place. Of course it was him…the boy absolutely loved making her life as difficult as possible. And she was furious.

Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She wanted to forget him. She wanted to move on and live a life completely without his influence…completely without him period. But he didn't seem willing to let up anytime soon and enough was enough now.

But of course, just as Blair was scolding herself from once again letting herself think about him, she could hear the elevator ring followed by Dorota's voice.

"Miss Blair! Mr. Chuck for you!"

For a second, she couldn't believe it. Though she knew Chuck had nerve, coming to rub his most recent attempt to ruin her life in her face was going too far. She was going to kill him. She was actually going to wring his neck.

Stomping down the staircase, she threw him the most hateful glare she could possibly muster.

"What are you doing here?"

He blinked, and raised his brows, clearly surprised by her display of detestation. Even Dorota seemed uncomfortable judging by her sudden disappearance.

"Why hello to you, Waldorf." He replied. "You're looking particularly jovial today."

"Spare me the wisecracks and the wittism, Bass. Just tell me what you want, and then leave." She remarked, why he stared at her for a moment, as if he was trying to figure her out.

"First tell me what's with the hostility? You wouldn't happen to be behaving this way because you found out your newest White Knight has a past just a bit darker than you thought?"

Blair rolled her eyes and then glared once more. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Chuck raised his brows instantly. "Oh? You mean Little Billy wasn't locked up away in some treatment facility less than a year ago?"

"No. He was." Blair responded, crossing her arms. "But do you even have any idea why?"

Her nonchalant attitude towards the subject seemed to catch him off guard and for a moment he did nothing but leer back. She ignored his lack of response and continued.

"It's because he became addicted to pain medication after he suffered through a horrible skiing accident, and an even more horrible divorce. He didn't know how else to deal with the pain…"

"He told you that?" Chuck suddenly cut in. "He told you how terrible his life was and gave you his whole sob story and just like that you forgive him?" He stepped closer to her, his tone becoming more and more heated.

Blair wouldn't back down. "Yes, I did."

"So it doesn't matter to you at all that he is an ex-addict? You don't care that he hid that from you? That there is so much more to his life that he didn't bother telling?" He asked her with a scowl while she glared back.

"He told me, today." She insisted while he scoffed.

"Yeah, because he was backed into a corner thanks to me."

Blair threw him another hateful glare. "No, Chuck. He would have told me because that's the kind of relationship we have. We confide in each other, we ask each other questions. We care. Just because you are incapable of getting close to anyone doesn't mean others aren't."

Chuck went silent for a moment, and Blair could tell she had unknowingly struck a nerve. Served him right.

"This isn't about me, Blair." He told her in a tight voice, that couldn't quite conceal the emotions underneath. "This is about him, and him being dangerous. You shouldn't be spending time with this creep."

"Creep?" Blair repeated, rolling her eyes. "And we're back to this again."

"You have no idea who he is. You can sit around all day telling me how he confided to you his darkest secrets while you braided his hair..but you still don't know him at all, and you don't know what he is capable of." Chuck said heatedly.

Blair stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Nate. Look what he just did to Nate." Chuck spat out. "He put a half of pound of weed in his bag and orchestrated it so it would fall out in public. Now Nate has been suspended indefinitely, and can do nothing but sit around all day waiting to see if his life is ruined."

Blair was stunned by this accusation, and needed a moment to process it before she shook her head. "Will would never do something like that. No way." She insisted.

"Is it really that hard to believe your newest piece of armcandy would be capable of such a thing?" Chuck asked her with a scowl.

"It's a lot easier to belief that Nate, himself, was guilty. I mean, I did date him for years and I know how much weed you, two, smoke. A half pound probably wouldn't last all that long…" She began.

"But where would he get the money to buy it in the first place?" Chuck asked her with a raised brow, and she could not help but to wonder that, as well.

"Even if Nate was framed, why would Will ever do it? He has no problem with Nate!" She reasoned, unwilling to accept for a second that the boy she had been spending all this time with was capable of such a thing.

"And it's not like Nate doesn't have enemies. There are a lot of people looking for Archibald blood ever since his dad fled the country, screwing them all over."

"Perhaps." Chuck allowed, "but I know Kensington did it."

"How?" Blair asked with her eyes narrowed. "Do you have proof?"

"No, but you have to trust me on this, Waldorf." Blair scoffed instantly.

"Trust? I thought I made it clear before how little that word means when it comes to you." She snapped.

Chuck rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I told you before that this conversation is not about me."

"Maybe it should be." Blair retorted, putting her hands on her waist. "Maybe we should have a conversation about this, because I have obviously not been clear enough with you."

"About what?" Chuck asked with a leer, apparently frustrated that he couldn't get through to her.

"That I want you out of my life. Completely out of my life." Blair told him, fury in her doe-like eyes.

"Blair…" Chuck tried to cut in, but she wouldn't let him.

"I mean it, Chuck. Don't talk to me, don't come over to my house, don't even bother looking at me! Just stay out of my life!" She demanded, getting up in his face as she did.

That turned out to be a mistake, because from she could now see clearly that flash of hurt in his dark eyes as he stared at her, the life seeming to slowly drain out of him.

A part of her wanted to throw her arms around him right then and there, and take back the words…anything to get that look of his face, but she was too proud. So instead she continued to stand there, her chin held high.

After a long, long moment, Chuck finally shook his head.

"You know, as hard as it is for you to believe… I didn't come here to fight with you. I'm not trying to ruin your life and I'm not trying to make you miserable." He told her in a soft tone, while he looked deep into her eyes, causing her to freeze in place.

"I truly did come here to warn you because despite our past and despite the constant hostility, I want you safe. I actually do care about you, Blair." He declared before he turned his head, seemingly unable to look at her. After a long pause, he added quietly.

"But the feeling was never mutual, was it? I'm the always bad guy... Always the one in the wrong, always the villain. And you never really cared, did you?" He asked her, locking gazes with her once more, staring deep into her eyes as though there was something he was searching for.

After a long moment, he shook his head so sorrowfully Blair's heart began to ache, and walked towards the door.

In that instant, Blair could feel herself falling apart. Every step that he took away was like a weight, pressing down harder and harder upon her until she snapped.

"I waited for you!" She called out after him, finally going to pieces after spending so much time and energy to keeping herself perfectly composed whenever she was around him. She couldn't do it anymore.

"I waited for you everyday in France, wondering if you'd surprise me…wondering if you'd finally come…but you never did…" She cried, tears suddenly springing to eyes and running wildly down her cheeks.

Chuck's eyes never left her's and the pure remorse and regret she could see in them only made her cry harder.

"I put myself on the line for you over and over again!" She declared, while Chuck's eyes narrowed skeptically.

"As I recall, it's always been me chasing after you, Waldorf." He responded bitterly while he took a step towards her.

"Always me jumping through the hoops while you dangle whoever your newest consort is in my face!" He retaliated as flashed her an intense look.

"You were the one who practically shoved me into their arms!" She cried back wildly.

"First with Nate when you ruined my cotillion, then with Marcus after you abandoned me! Even now with Will, since it was you who took away my throne!" She yelled with so much emotion that she actually began to shake.

Unable to look at him, she turned her head and wiped furiously at her tears before confessing.

"And the most pathetic thing about it all is that I would have chosen you over them every time. I did choose you, but then you always managed to ruin it." She said, before she locked eyes with him again, not caring if the tears hadn't quite stopped.

"I was so stupid to think, even for a moment that it would work with us. That you'd actually be willing to try. But you were one of my best friends and everything just seemed so right! How was I supposed to know you'd be the biggest disappointment of all?!" She yelled, as he took a step closer to her.

"Blair.." He called in a soft voice, but she wasn't done.

"No! There is nothing you can say, Chuck. You broke me. You broke me far worse than Nate or Marcus ever could. So don't bother asking me to trust you, and don't you dare ever, ever tell me that I don't care!"

She yelled, before she went to pieces completely, her entire body shaking violently as she desperately tried to fight back her sobs.

After nearly a solid minute of hiding her face in her hands, she finally looked up to see Chuck staring looking at her with a heartfelt expression she couldn't even begin to decipher.

Pain? Remorse? Shock? Misery? Perhaps all of them and more. Blair could feel herself suffocating under the heat of it, for though she had long since grown used to his intense expressions, she had never him display so much emotion…

And she didn't think she could take it.

"Blair…I…I" He tried to say something in response, but couldn't and when Blair heard him go silent, she felt herself breaking once more.

She thought she had gotten past this, she thought she had toughed up enough to really face him, but she had been wrong. Horribly wrong.

After releasing a loud, choked out noise, she shook her head, and ran up to her room, unable to take this any longer. She then threw herself on her bed, allowing her grief, her disappointment, and her embarrassment to take over completely.

When he finally left, she didn't know…but she was cruelly aware that he hadn't come after her. That only brought on more tears.

For nearly two hours or so she sobbed, finally crying over Chuck Bass despite the fact she had desperately promised herself she never would. It was inevitable though…that bastard, though she hated him, meant more to her than anyone…and now they were truly done.

Not wanting to wallow in self pity any longer, Blair finally raised herself up from her Egyptian cotton sheets and marched over to her computer. Still sniffling, she brought up the letter she had been typing to Gossip Girl and glanced at it for a moment.

She then raised her chin once more, looking like the poised Queen B most people knew her as, and pressed 'send email.' Instantly, she felt better.

She was Blair Waldorf, after all, and she wasn't going to let a man like Chuck Bass destroy her. Though she had just admitted far more to him than she had ever wanted to, she still wasn't going to let him bring her down.

No, she thought, as she glanced once more at her sent email, even though Chuck had ruined her day, and her entire life basically…at least now she had something to look forward to in the morning.

--

**Unfortunately I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter up since this upcoming week is the week of hell (4 midterms and an essay) but hopefully it will be soon enough...at the absolute latest it will be a week but I'm pretty sure I can get one up before then.  
**

**Thank you all so much for reading, and again, I'm sorry if this chapter may be a little flat…There are things I want to change about Chuck and Blair's conversation, but I can't pinpoint what exactly…and I really don't like the ending…eh, oh well.**

**I hope you guys enjoy, and please review if you can! They really mean a lot!**


	8. It Happened One Morning

**"My Evening Star" Chapter 7**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Word Count:** 1,956..My shortest chapter yet. Sorry guys!

**TV Spoilers?:** Not, not really. Just around second season during the time that Blair lost her throne and her friends.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

**Other:** Ok, it took me awhile to get out this chapter, and I'll admit it…it was my crappiest. This is midterms week so I struggled to get anything out at all. Sorry this is short…I guess its more of a half chapter than anything…and really, it just kind of sets up things to come so I apologize for the total and utter lack of plot. Next chapter, I assure you, will be filled with it.

--

Chuck had avoided going home after his argument with Blair, knowing perfectly well what would be waiting for him if he did: a bottle of scotch and too much time too think about what had just occurred.

Since every word she had just spoken, and every tear she had shed were cruelly fresh in his mind, he was desperate for a distraction…and where better to go than his oldest friend's place? Especially since Nate really hadn't been doing much every since he was suspended, so it was the perfect escape.

Once he was there, though, neither he nor Nate had a particularly jolly good time since they were both in foul moods, trapped and consumed with their own thoughts. They seemed to have an unspoken agreement not to talk about their woes so Nate didn't bother telling Chuck just how afraid for his future was and Chuck, in return, didn't mention anything about his most recent battle with Blair.

Yet, like usual, the two of them had a mutual understanding and took comfort in having their best friend beside them. It made them feel like they weren't alone, which was exactly what both boys needed to experience at that moment…although neither would ever admit it.

Eventually, Chuck did return home, and just like he knew he would, went straight for the scotch. He then settled onto the couch and finally let his mind completely mull over what had happened before. He had kept trying to put this moment off, without much success, but now the memories from earlier nearly flooded him completely…

Blair's fury.

The pain in her dark eyes.

The tears streaming down her pretty face.

The way her body shook with emotion.

Chuck had never seen her that way before. Sure, he had had a glimpse of her crying before. It was hard not too after they had known each other for years, and she had forced everyone to watch their fair share of sappy, old Hollywood movies. But her anguish and her weeping today was unlike anything he had before.

She was Blair Waldorf, after all. Always poised, always the picture of perfection. She wasn't suppose to be wracked with sobs. She wasn't suppose to have mascara smeared down her cheeks. But most of all, she wasn't suppose to look so broken, as though she had been so beaten down she had finally gone to pieces.

And Chuck wasn't sure exactly how he felt knowing he had been the one to bring out this shattered, vulnerable side to her.

Of course, there was a huge part of him filled with remorse. Blair was one of the toughest people he knew…and he loathed seeing her that way. Knowing it could have all been avoided if he hadn't been so stupid…if he hadn't been such a coward…

How many hours had he spent trying to drink away the envy he felt every time he saw her with another man? How much time had he wasted obsessing over everything that happened between them, trying to figure out what went wrong…what he could have done differently…

But today she had told him that she would have chosen him again and again, a thought that made his stomach twist. She had wanted him. Him. Over Nate, over Marcus. _Him_.

And though a part of him was filled with self loathing upon this revelation, admittedly, it thrilled him as well.

Chuck was a selfish young man, after all. And he was used to getting his way in all things but Blair. His entire life she had fascinated him, and for the better part of the last year she had been his obsession, always the center most thought in his mind.

He had spent so much time plotting and pining for her, needing her in the way he had never needed anything before…loving her with everything he had while she flashed him a few evil smirks and acted like he never meant anything to her.

Now he knew better. And the crippling bitterness he felt after enduring so many rejections made him take comfort in the idea that she had suffered as well. After she had brought him so much anguish, she deserved to have her heart shattered as well.

And the selfish part of him was glad she was feeling pain, because it meant she actually did have feelings for him. For the first time ever, Chuck was aware that Blair Waldorf truly cared about him. How much, he didn't know, but enough to give him hope.

If she would cry over him like that…if she would break down and be forced to abandoned her perfect, cold façade then she clearly had strong feelings for him…and that meant they had a chance for a future.

Blair could still be his like he always craved. They could finally be together and "do it right" like they had talked about many times but had never actually managed to do.

It was up to him now. That's the way it always was with Blair. Both of them would put each other off, always trying to maintain the balance in their favor, always trying to keep some sort of resemblance of power.

But Blair now had finally put herself out there. She had admitted her feelings and had shown just how badly he had hurt her. He knew her better than to think she'd keep throwing herself at him.

No, it was Chuck's turn now. As much as it would pain him to do, since this was something he had never really done before, he was going to have to make a few confessions of his own.

The thought was terrifying, and Chuck had to take a deep sip of his scotch to even stomach it, but he was resolved. After all, he knew he loved Blair with everything he was. He still thought about her everyday, yearned to hold her, and longed for her to finally be his and his alone.

She had been the one to make him realize that he had a heart, after all, once he lost it to her completely. After years of feeling cold and numb, wasting his time on things that meant absolutely nothing…she had ignited life into him…and finally gave him something to really live for.

And now that he knew there was a chance she felt the same way in return… he had to tell her how he felt, despite the fear that idea evoked within him.

For Chuck was always one to think like a true Bass man and he concluded now that though he may have a lot to lose, when it came to Blair, he had even more to gain.

--

After Will had walked Blair back to her apartment, he began to pace up and down her street a few times, needing to clear his head.

This morning had been amazing for him, as he continued to take in Blair's presence, now as fully addicted to her as any heroine addict. Maybe even more, since her lovely dark eyes, and perfect brunette locks consumed his every thought, and he reveled in his obsession.

Yet a terrible unpredicted twist had occurred today when she had received the newest Gossip Girl blast, and he had almost lost her. He could tell by the way she had pulled away from him and shot him her darkest glares. Seeing her pull away like that had nearly sent him over the edge, though he had tried his best to hide it.

Fortunately, he seemed to have succeeded in concealing his passionate fury at the idea of ever losing her, and she had given him the opportunity to explain the secrets of his past.

Since he was adamant about never revealing to her the truth, knowing she would likely try to leave him if he did, he instead her a story that he knew would evoke her pity. For though his Evening Star was so cold, she still had her vulnerabilities and, naturally, he had made sure he had done his research so he knew them well.

Telling her a story about his parent's divorce had been exactly what he had needed to do to get back her good graces, and he had succeeded. But he couldn't congratulate himself quite yet.

For there was clearly somewhat out there plotting to take Blair away from him and had dug up part of his past to do so. Gossip Girl's newest post was clearly an attack and Will's fists clenched while his icy blue eyes flashed at the thought. How dare anyone ever try to separate him from Blair! It could never be done! He would _never _allow it.

And Will was not stupid. He knew it must have been that damn Chuck Bass who was proving to be even more of a problem than he had initially anticipated. It was clear he had to destroy the bastard, and quickly, but first things first…he had another target in sight.

Serena Van der Woodsen. The beautiful blond who danced through life unaware of the damage she had caused her so called best friend through it all. Serena had crushed Blair when she had slept with Nate (who he had already so neatly disposed of) , and had yet to stop hurting her even today.

Everyday Will could see the way Blair would look at her, part in anger, part in envy, part in hurt…clearly longing for her former best friend. And the thought enraged Will, since he firmly believed that he and he alone was good enough to hold Blair's affection.

After all, no one would ever love her like he did.

And so, enough was enough. It was time someone wiped that perfect smile off of Serena Van der Woodsen's pretty face. For what she had done to Blair, it was only right she'd finally be thrown down from her pedestal and onto her knees for the first time in her life.

And Will reveled in the idea that he would be the one to do it.

--

I apologize again for the shortness of this chapter and the total, utter lack of plot. I wanted to have some build up so you guys would know who the next target was… plus Chuck's whole thought process also hints at things to come. I promise next chapter will be much better and more action packed.

And I'm happy to say once Thursday comes along I should be able to dish out chapters much faster, at least for awhile. Midterms will be over, which is like a clean slate for me…so I'm hoping I'll get a chance to update more regularly.

Thanks again guys for reading and for all your reviews!


	9. A Nightmare on UES

**"My Evening Star" Chapter 8**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Word Count:** 3,290

**TV Spoilers?:** None. Just around second season during the time that Blair lost her throne and her friends.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

**Other:** Well, you'll see in this chapter that I took a particular artistic liberty (Serena's allergy to shellfish) which is entirely made up and may have been disproved at some point, but I went with it anyway.

Besides, that there's really nothing to say except thank you all for the reviews. I love them so much, and you guys are really great for taking the time to write them. So thanks again

--

Blair's attempt to save both her and Will's reputation after Gossip Girl's recent bash worked just as she had planned..maybe even better, since it had brought her right back to the top of Constance's social rankings. She seemed to have regained her crown, and then some, since she was now the center of everyone's attention the way she had always wanted to be.

Gossip Girl had ensured her story about Will's trouble past and his amazing struggle for redemption was circulating around all of the Upper East Side. Some, naturally, were put off by his history of drug abuse while others seemed to believe he was practically the lead from a romance movie… a hero whose life had spiraled dangerously out of control until he found Blair, his great love and reason to live.

Once again, their was talk about them being the Golden Couple, with a bond so strong it could apparently

conquer all. This time, though, such gossip didn't bother Blair.

To be perfectly honest, what people were saying about Will and their "relationship" didn't really matter, as long as people continued to ask her questions and focused all their attention on her. Blair thrived on that attention. It was a rare day, after all, that she received it.

She was particularly pleased to find that her former clique of "minions" had begun to follow her around once more beginning Monday morning. They had even asked her what she was doing that night, but she had decided to torture them a bit and tell them she was busy, shrewdly hinting that Will was the reason. That certainly perked their interests.

Knowing that she was back on top had Blair practically glowing, and she was so thrilled she almost forgot about her mortifying and devastating conversation with Chuck. Almost being the key word there. (it only replayed in her mind around twenty times that day, which she decided meant she was no longer obsessing).

Unfortunately, her good mood could not last, because at the end of the day when she stopped by her locker…standing there, leaning up against it, was none other than Serena Van der Woodsen, her former best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked harshly, while she shoved by the blonde rudely in order to get to her locker. "I don't appreciate you leaning against my locker." She told her with a glare before she began to unload some of her books. "It's not like we're friends or anything."

Serena closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them, clearly uncomfortable. "Look Blair, I've been thinking a lot lately and was just wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes."

Blair turned her head to look at her, and paused, pretending like she was thinking it over. "Uh, No."

Serena sighed while Blair returned to putting her books away.

"So, you're not going to talk to me? After everything we've been through, you have nothing to say, at all?"

Blair paused again. "No."

It gave her a deep sense of satisfaction to see how annoyed her nonspecific, unenthusiastic answers were making Serena, who was currently looking upwards, as though she was praying for divine support.

"Fine, I don't care if you have nothing to say to me because there's something I want to tell you!" She told her before she leaned up against the locker next to Blair's. "I miss you. I miss my best friend, and I think its time we got over this stupid quarrel, just like we've always done in the past."

Blair narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Serena responded while Blair rolled her eyes.

"What convenient timing. I should have expected this."

Serena blinked. "What do you mean? Expected what?"

"Oh, so you're going to play innocent? You're going to pretend like you don't know that I won, and you lost?" Blair asked with a wicked smirk as she stared down her former friend, despite the fact that Serena had nearly a good six inches on her.

"Win? Win what? Since when we're we competing?"

"Since when were we not?" Blair snapped back heatedly, before she straightened herself up and became cold, and composed once more. "I won, and so apparently you're just back here to grovel now that the spotlights on me, and I'm Queen again."

She smile evilly. "But don't worry. You can always take back your title as Constance's Resident Slut. No one else has been able to fill your shoes."

Serena stared at her for a good few seconds, apparently having no idea what to say. Finally, she just shook her head. "I can't believe you'd think that. I can't believe you'd think that after all these years of being friends, and everything that we've been through that I would only try to makes things right between us because of a damn social status."

Blair turned her head away coldly, making it clear that's exactly what she thought.

"Blair…" Serena said softly, and when Blair turned her head, she could see the big blue eyes of her former best friend fill with sadness. Damn it. She hated whenever Serena was upset. It instantly pushed her into protective mode, and she could already feel some of her anger melting away.

"The reason I decided to make amends today was because last night I was sitting in my room, watching tv and thinking about how much I hated not talking to you when "My Fair Lady" came on."

She smiled sadly. "It was already two in the morning, and I still watched the whole thing, wishing I could just call you. Wishing we could watch it together and prance around singing "I could have Danced All Night" just like we used to." Despite herself, Blair could not help to be smile at the memory.

Seeing, this, Serena grasped at her hand, and Blair, overwhelmed by a series of warring emotions, let her.

"Blair, I've told you in the past that you've always been more like a sister to me than a friend...and I hate fighting with you more than anything." Serena confessed sincerely. "I miss you, and we both did stupid things to each other, but can't we just go back to the way things were?"

Blair stared at her for a long moment, utterly conflicted. Part of her just wanted to hug the closest friend she had ever had for dear life..while the proud, bitter part of her was too stubborn to give in. In the end, resentment won out.

"No, Serena." She sad sadly as she pulled her hand away and picked up her bag. "We can't." She then walked away with her head held high, despite the pain she had just caused herself, leaving Serena to stare after her dejectedly.

--

Any hope that Serena would actually listen to hear and keep her space was instantly destroyed the very next day when Blair came to school, only to find her former BFF leaning up her locker once again. In response, Blair reverted to the tried and true method of total silence treatment, but Serena seemed unphased as she babbled on about her life like nothing was wrong.

During lunch and later after school, Blair proved she had learned her lesson by 'dragging' Will around everywhere with her, though he obviously a willing accomplice. More so, he impressed her with his loyalty, since he did nothing but stare at Serena coldly, as though he was warning her to go away, when she tried to ambush Blair again.

Unfortunately, on Wednesday, his presence was unable to help her out anymore since it was the "Annual St. Constance Scholarship Congregation" in which the Senior class was served a fancy breakfast while particular athletic, musical, academic, ect scholarships were given out.

Blair, ironically, was practically a shoe in for the "St. Constance's Recognition of Outstanding Charity Scholarship" otherwise known as a "Good Samaritan" award. She had had her eye on it since she was in grade school, and had put in more than enough hours at various 'good causes' to win it, knowing it would look great on her record.

Still, she was dreading the ceremony, nonetheless, since it was just for the female students, and thus the boys of St. Jude couldn't come (though there was one she was still desperate to avoid…). Without Will there for backup, she had no way to evade Serena and even if she did, she still wasn't quite certain her former army would choose to sit by her rather than the sparklingly blond.

Though she tried to hide her anxiety, Will was able to pick up on it almost instantly that morning, before he headed off to class and she went to the ceremonial breakfast. When he had asked her if all was well, she snapped at him before admitting how badly Serena was annoying her and how she wished she'd just go away.

And that, Will had smirked, and placed his hand on her shoulder before assuring her he was positive everything would work out. Before they could really talk more, the bell summoned him to class while Blair left for the Assembly Hall which had been decorated and filled with elegant table seatings.

The moment she arrived, Hazel, having not yet forgotten her gratitude, instantly scampered to her, with Nelly, Penelope, and Is following close behind. Holding back a triumphant smirk, Blair led her flock to a table in the center of the room, basking in the feeling of being Queen once more.

Unfortunately, it wasn't to last long, for Serena arrived soon after and made a beeline straight for Blair's table and her minions.

"Hello, ladies." She said with a wide, pretty smile before she looked at her former best friend.

"Hey, B."

Blair didn't say a word, but just coldly looked away, making it clear Serena was on the outs. The girls around her looked confused and worried, not sure if they should follow suit, since they had never intended on ostracizing Serena…they had just realized Blair made a better queen.

Serena looked a little annoyed, but obviously refused to back down. "Hey Nelly." She called out, turning to the girl who was sitting on Blair's right side. "Do you mind if I sit there? Blair and I have a lot of catching up to do."

At that, Blair's dark eyes widened. "We do not! Nelly, don't you dare give her your seat!" She ordered harshly as she glared at Serena.

"Please Nelly? It's really important." Serena said sweetly, as she gave her a smile, making Blair even angrier.

"Nelly, you better stay exactly where you are…" She threatened in a low tone while the girl looked between Blair and Serena over and over again, panic and indecision clear in her eye while the girls continued their fight.

"Please Nelly…"

"Stay right there…"

"Nelly…"

"Don't listen to her!"

"I..I, I got to go!" Nelly stuttered up, finally snapping under the pressure as she shot up from her chair. "I'm going to get a waiter or, or something…and..food get..." She sputtered before she practically ran away. Serena smiled triumphantly before she sat down next to Blair who could do nothing but scowl.

"So B, I've hardly heard anything about your life. How's your mom been?" Blair's response was a death glare while the rest of the girls continued to look on uncomfortably.

Once again, Serena began to babble on as though nothing was wrong, even after Nelly returned with a waiter close behind, who put down a tray of breakfast crab and scallop cakes as an appetizer. Though Blair tended to stay away from food with so much fat, she happily took some this time, reveling in the fact she could enjoy it while Serena, who was allergic to shellfish, could not. It was a small victory her in eyes that only made the crab and scallops taste that much more delicious.

Her triumph was short lived though, as the rest of the girls seemed to get over their hesitation and began to chat with Serena, realizing she had won this little game. Blair was furious and remained furious even after everyone ordered and was served their food.

She was too angry to even take a bite of her Eggs Florentine (without the Hollandaise sauce, of course), glaring as Serena happily ate her entire fancy ham and egg crepe. Knowing that the blond could scarf down practically anything she wanted without it ever showing on her tall, perfect body only fueled Blair's rage.

Finally, she could not help but to break her own vow of silence when Serena began to wow her minions with a story about how she recently went to a party with a bunch of her socialite friends, and had even seen Kate Moss. Unable to resist an opportunity to snark, Blair instantly cut in.

"Kate Moss? She must have loved you."

Serena looked at her with wide eyes, clearly surprised that Blair had finally talked to her. "Well, we got along…" She said skeptically, "And she liked the boots I was wearing."

"Perhaps she could borrow them the next time you guys hang out." Blair replied with an evil smile. "And when will that be, S? When will you and Kate need another fix? I heard she's just as into taking lines of cocaine off of toilet seats as you are."

Serena stared at her in obvious exasperation. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Serena. Don't tell me you've already forgotten your junkie days?" She smirked. "I bet the girls here haven't. I mean, really. It's not easy forgetting about the way you used to get high or drunk every night before sleeping with the first sleazy guy you could find."

Serena stiffened in her chair, trying to hide her obvious anger. "That was a long time ago, Blair. We both know I'm not that person anymore."

"Oh I know. I mean, after you killed a fellow cokehead it was only right that you changed your ways before you managed to murder someone else." She shot back coldly, momentarily feeling victorious knowing there was no way Serena could get out of this one.

Yet that sense of triumph disappeared when she saw the look of pure hurt on Serena's face. Tears instantly began to well up in her eyes, which caused Blair's stomach to lurch.

For a minute Serena just sat there as though she could not believe what had just happen, until she shot up in her chair without another word and rushed out of the room… ignoring the fact that the lights had dimmed in the room, and Ms. Queller was now at the microphone prepared to begin the ceremony.

Without even thinking twice, Blair rushed out after her, struggling to keep her own tears at bay.

"Serena!" She called out, when she ran outside and looked around. No one was there. The walkway outside was completely empty since the boys of St. Jude and the rest of St. Constance's student body was in class.

"Serena?" She tried again before she heard a wheezing noise behind her. Confused, she turned around only to see Serena hunched up against the wall, looking pale and terrified with both her hands wrapped around her neck. Blair instantly felt sick as panic ripped through her.

"Oh my God! Serena!" She cried out as she rushed over to her friend. "What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes wide and full of fear as Serena stumbled against her, and continued to clutch at her throat.

Confused and scared by the gasping noises she was making, Blair pulled her hands away and noticed how puffy Serena's lips were and how completely swollen her neck had become while angry hives had broken out….turning it a bright red.

"No.." Blair breathed out, shaking her head as though that would make the image go away.

Serena looked at her with wild, scared eyes before she collapsed against her, still wheezing, while Blair struggled to catch her and keep her from falling to the ground.

"Help!" She screamed out. "Someone please help!" As she yelled, she could hear the terror in her own voice while tears fell freely from her eyes.

One she realized that no one was going to be able to hear her as long as she was outdoors, she gently laid Serena, who was still gasping for breath, down on the ground before she ran back into the Assembly Hall.

By this time, the ceremony was fully under way and Ms. Queller was in the middle of the introductory speech but Blair ignored this as she shoved open the doors.

"Help! Please!" She cried out desperately, while hundred of eyes suddenly snapped to her while the congregation came to a complete standstill.

"Please! Somebody call 911! Hurry!" She then broke out into a loud sob before she dashed outdoors once again.

By the time she rushed back to her best friend's side, she was sickened to find Serena was already unconscious, her eyes closed tight while the sound of her breathing had faded to nothing more than a few quiet gasps of breath.

It was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen, and Blair could do nothing but collapse down beside Serena and pull her head into her lap while she sobbed. At first, she was too scared to even speak, but she soon began to plea for her to wake up and prattled out promise after promise about how they were sisters and how they would sing "I could have danced all Night" and pretend to be Cockney flower girls if she would just open her eyes.

Blair was so absorbed in her own fear and jabbering, that she did not even notice that the entire Senior Class Assembly had rushed outdoors, and was now gathered around her and Serena, watching in shock and fear.

Blair also failed to see Ms. Queller bark orders at everyone not to get too close, or hear dozens of girls whip out their phones in order to call 911.

No. Instead, she was only aware of Serena, and how her gasps for breath were rapidly slowing until they finally faded away into nothing…

--

**Haha. It seems so cruel to stop here and it originally wasn't what I intended but the chapter got too long…so here's a pretty significant cliff hanger. Sorry about that.**

**Anyways, I promise to update as soon as possible to make up for it!**

**As always, thanks guys for reading, and please review if you can. I really love reading through them. **


	10. Diary of a Mad Blair Waldorf

**"My Evening Star" Chapter 9**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Word Count:** 3,034

**TV Spoilers?:** None. Just around second season during the time that Blair lost her throne and her friends.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

**Other:** Tehe, I so do not know anything about medical terms so I really fudged through this chapter with Wikipedia as my only guide. So if I'm totally off, please forgive me. Haha.

Thank you all for the reviews!

--

Though Blair Waldorf was too proud to ever play the victim, she had undeniably suffered through some pretty tough times in the past. Her father had left her family, her boyfriend had slept with her best friend, and the man who finally made her happy had abandoned her before spending a whole summer whoring around.

Yet despite all the downs in her turbulent life, the worst moment of all had to be when she watched the paramedics pull up to her school in ambulances, strap Serena's limp body down, and haul her away before even bothering telling anyone if she was still alive.

Of course, Blair would not let them leave before she knew everything. Putting her slim, shorter frame to use, she slipped soundlessly into the ambulance they were loading Serena into and knelt by her side. When a few paramedics protested, she flashed them her darkest glare.

"I'm her best friend, and I will not leave her side."

Whether it was the desperation in her eyes or the determination in her voice when she made this declaration, they all seemed to accept it. No one complained.

Instead, as the ambulance ripped away from the curb with its alarms blaring, the paramedics began to pull out a long tube and pushed it down Serena's throat, much to Blair's horror. But before she could begin to tell them off, she noticed the way her friend's chest began to rise and fall once more. Finally, some relief.

"Is she going to be alright?" She asked the two paramedics who were moving around rapidly, tearing open packages and whipping out needles.

"She had an anaphylaxis." One told her briefly, not stopping his work even for a second. "And she has severe angioedema now which will require steroid treatment once we reach the hospital."

Blair blinked. "Do I look like a general practitioner to you?" She snapped. "Obviously not, so will you answer my question in plain terms?"

"The answer is we don't know." The other paramedic cut in. "It would appear she had an allergic reaction, which has caused the swelling and inflamation of her mouth and throat." Blair stared back in disbelief. An allergic reaction? How was that possible?

"Her condition is serious, but we will do whatever we can to save her." The paramedic added while Blair reached forward and took Serena's hand in her own.

"You better, or I will personally make sure your careers are over." She threatened, lashing out at them because their was no one else around.

"Seriously, if she dies here, I will make sure you won't even be able to find a job washing an ambulance, much less riding in one."

She ignored them and their stunned looks for the rest of the trip as she just sat at Serena's side, squeezing her hand every once in awhile, silently begging her to hold on just a little longer. When they finally did make it to the hospital and Serena's stretcher was hauled out, she tried to go with her but the doctors shooed her away.

Despite Blair's finest pleas and meanest threats, they rolled Serena away rapidly while she was forced to go to the waiting room. It was awful sitting there with nothing but her thoughts and worries to keep her company. Blair felt herself flooded with regret and confusion, and began to drown in both sensations.

How did this even happen? An allergic reaction? How was that possible?

Blair knew Serena was allergic to shellfish, but so did Serena, and she wasn't idiotic enough to eat it anyways. No, she always avoided it, just like she had the scallop and crab cakes earlier.

Come to think of it, the only thing Blair had seen her eat that morning was her crepe, but it was ham and egg. How could that possibly have shellfish in there? That wasn't a common mistake a chef would just make. It would be like finding mutton in an apple torte.

But, to her despair, it didn't really matter how it all happened, the point was that it did. And now Blair was helpless to fix it. Was the last conversation she ever had with Serena really going to be one were she had said the cruelest thing she possible could?

After years of sharing secrets, having sleep-overs, dancing around in their pajamas, and singing as loud as they could to the newest hit song…was this how their friendship was going to end? Serena would die, and Blair would never forgive herself knowing she could have just forgiven her, and allowed things to go back to the way they were.

Feeling overwhelmed by despair and helplessness, Blair sat forward in her chair with her head in her hands until she heard a familiar voice.

"Blair!" It was Lily, crossing the room quickly with Eric following close behind…both of them were wearing equally frightened expressions.

"Is everything alright? I tried speaking with the doctors but they wouldn't tell me anything. Finally they escorted us here!" Lily, complained before she gave Blair a short, but firm hug. When they pulled back, Blair could do nothing but shake her head.

"They did the same for me. No one has even bothered updating me on her condition and…" As she was speaking, Chuck suddenly walzed into the room, his expression dark and unreadable.

"Chuck!" Blair called out in disbelief. You're here?"

"Oh yes." Lily replied. "It was Charles who sent his limo driver to pick me up from my morning meeting when he heard the news at school."

Blair raised her brows at this. Chuck starred back at her intensely, his hands in his pocket while his eyes burned into her own. Finding it impossible to figure out what he was thinking, Blair looked away and focused once more on Lily.

"All I know is what the paramedics told me and they said she had an anaphylaxis." She told them, unable to resist using the fancy, medical terminology she had learned.

"That means an allergic reaction." She added. "And it caused her throat to swell up. We were outside when she suddenly started to gasp for breath and broke out into hives…. I tried calling for help, and had to interrupt the Scholarship Ceremony. The paramedics came soon after…"

She explained, leaving out some very key details to the story. She couldn't bare to reveal the whole truth.

"Thank God you were there." Lily told her as she affectionately stroked Blair's hair in a comforting, mom-like fashion. "I know you and Serena have had your problems lately, but she's so lucky to have a friend like you."

Blair wanted to sink into the ground at that moment and disappear, never having felt so low or guilty in her entire life.

"Really Blair. Thank you, for everything you have done for my daughter." Lily went on as tears began to well up in her pretty blue eyes. "I just…" She tried to continue, but could not and was forced to look away in order to stubbornly hide her tears. Eric, understanding, put his arm around her shoulder and embraced her, the two of them crying against one another.

Feeling her heart break at the sight, Blair excused herself and ran out of the waiting room and into a hallway nearby. When she was sure she was alone, she leaned up against the wall and began to sob, her feelings of guilt, regret, shame, and utter fear taking over completely.

She cried for at least a five minutes, unable to hold back her tears until she realized she should try to regain control of herself. That proved to be harder that she had imagined, and by the time she had reduced her weeping down to just a few sniffles, she turned her head only to see Chuck standing at the other side of the hall, looking at her, again, with that unreadable expression.

Mortified that he had seen her second breakdown in as many weeks, she snapped at him. "How long have you been there?!"

"Long enough." He told her quietly, hands in his pockets.

Blair rubbed furiously at her eyes, trying to hide the evidence of her tears but that only succeeded in smearing her mascara even more than it already was.

"You could have said something! You didn't just have to stand there watching. My life isn't some sitcom for you to enjoy." She hissed.

Chuck looked at her for a moment before he began to walk towards her. "Blair…"

"Seriously, what are you even doing here?" She spat as she glared at him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Do you even have to ask?" He asked, sounding a bit stung as his dark eyes burned into hers. Blair was taken aback by this.

"Obviously." She retorted. She watched him carefully, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

He began to walk towards her once again, stopping now only when he was directly in front of her. "You're best friend in the entire world.. who you happened to be fighting with recently… is now in the hospital in critical condition." He said softly, as he looked into her eyes, emotion clearly swirling in his own.

"I knew you couldn't be taking that very well."

Blair's eyes widened in wonder, but she was unable to tear her gaze away. "You came here for me?" She breathed out in disbelief.

"Of course." He slowly reached up and stroked her cheek with such gentleness she almost collapsed against him. "You really that surprised?"

Blair stared at him for a moment in incredulity but when she saw how sincere he truly was, she stepped closer and wordlessly wrapped her arms around his neck before burying her face against his chest.

He seemed stunned for a second, but he quickly enfolded his arms around her in return, placing one around her waist, while he dug his other hand deep into her hair, keeping her close against him.

Blair was instantly amazed to find that her and Chuck could just hold each other like this and for it not to be sexual. For this embrace was not sensual, nor did it inspire thoughts of ripping his clothes off like it usually did whenever they touched.

No, instead, it made her feel warm, protected, and cherished. Just moments ago she had been so terrified, and utterly and completely lost. But now that Chuck had his arms wrapped around her, she felt safer than ever, and confident everything would work out. It was a emotion she hadn't felt since the last time they were together, and one she relished in.

After several long and silent minutes of soaking up his warmth passed, she pulled away and looked up at him with her large doe eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, while he once again stroked her cheek gently.

Her eyes fluttered closed in response, and she leaned into his touch for a moment before she began to straighten herself out. Reaching down, she smoothed out her shirt and skirt and made sure everyone of her hairs was perfectly in place.

She then stepped back and held her hands out. "How do I look? Hopefully not like I just had a complete meltdown…"

Chuck gave her a small, half smile before he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "You look beautiful, as always." He told her sincerely before he cupped her face and gently ran his thumbs under her eyes. "Except for just a little bit of smeared makeup."

When he was done, he dropped his hands and Blair was very near ready to take them and put them right back on her face, feeling a violent need for that sense of peace and assurance he had just given to her… Feeling a violent need for him in general...

Unfortunately, she was disappointed as he turned away from her and began to walk down the hall. "You coming?" He asked cockily before he lifted his brows.

She instantly became annoyed at the way he was trying to herd her off, until she saw him put his hand out for her to take.

She stared at it for a moment in surprise, and then watched his expression carefully as she took it and laced her fingers in his own. Though the look of his face became unreadable once again, she felt a strong flutter in her stomach when he squeezed her hand gently. They then made their way back to the waiting room, and sat down next to each other.

Never once did he let go.

--

The next few hours were painful ones for Blair, but she was well aware they'd be even worse if she hadn't had Chuck by her side. She was still terrified, but knowing that he was there…for her, made everything a little easier to bear.

Nonetheless, time seemed to pass incredibly slow until a nurse finally came into the waiting room.

"Mrs. Van der Woodsen?" She called out. Lily had been in her own world up until that point, her chin resting.

"Yes?" She asked, snapping back to reality.

"May I speak to you?"

Lily nodded and walked after her, causing Blair to stir restlessly in her chair.

"Oh god." She breathed out nervously, while Chuck looked over at her.

"It's going to be ok, Waldorf."

She shook her head. "No Chuck, you don't understand. Before she went unconscious, I said some cruel things to her."

She paused, and shook her head. "Some really cruel things. Things involving the reason why she left for boarding school..."

Blair couldn't look at him as she admitted this, feeling so ashamed.

"What if she dies, Chuck? And those were the last things I said to her?" She asked, fighting back tears. She didn't want to have yet another breakdown before she even heard the potentially bad news.

Sensing this, Chuck let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Blair let out a shaky breath before she rested her head against him.

"Blair, look. You and Serena have been best friends forever. And no matter what happened between you two, she always loved you and you always loved her. That's all that matters."

Blair swallowed, and let his words wash over her. She then reached over and grabbed his free hand in both of hers and began to play with his fingers. "You honestly believe that?"

He pulled her closer. "You're a good friend, Blair.. and Serena has always known that. Trust me. Everything will be alright."

She looked up at him finally, as he said this, drawn in completely by his dark eyes…. practically hypnotized by their depths. She knew she loved him. She loved him so much.

And it was so easy to remember why she had fallen in love with him in the first place when he was like this. She hadn't meant to do it, but it had been inevitable from the day he had first shown her this side of him. This good and thoughtful side that was always her light in the dark…her rock to lean against…her shoulder to cry on.

She swallowed, overwhelmed by the emotions flooding her. "Chuck…." She began, the two of them staring deep into each others eyes.. .

"Eric, Blair, Charles!" Lily's voice suddenly called out, jolting Blair out of that moment where time had seemed to stop.

Remembering once again why they were here (and the fact that they weren't the only two people in the world) Blair sprang up out of her followed by a slower moving Chuck. They, along with Eric, headed across the room.

"Lily, is she alright?" Blair asked nervous doe eyes.

Lily answered with a small smile. "The nurse assured me she was going to be just fine."

Blair let out a loud breathe of relief and could feel Chuck slipped his arm across her back.

"Can we see her?" Eric cut in happily.

"Apparently she's still sleeping, but family is allowed to visit. And oh, she did suffer from an allergic reaction and the nurse told me the name of every drug they needed to use to revitalize her…." Lily shook her head in annoyance. "But all that matters is she's expected to awake very soon and make a quick and full recovery."

"Can we go see her now?" Eric asked eagerly.

"Yes of course…" Lily and him became to walk away until they noticed neither Blair nor Chuck had took a step forward.

"Come on you two." She waved them over. "You both are family, despite the results a blood test may give me."

While she walked away, obviously expecting them to follow Blair looked up to see Chuck staring down at her with concern in his eye.

"Are you ready for this?"

Blair look at him closely, once again feeling that wave of assurance and comfort he, and he alone, gave her. Taking a deep breathe, she lifted her chin proudly and nodded. "I'm ready."

--

**Ok, well…I think it's pretty safe to say that from now on there will be a Chuck and Blair scene in basically every chapter since things are finally picking up between them.**

**This story has proven to be just so much longer than I thought it would be so thank you all who have been sticking by it and reading it faithfully…especially those who have been reviewing. I love you guys so much! **


	11. Lock, Stock, and a Smoking CB

**"My Evening Star" Chapter 10**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Word Count:** 4,746

**TV Spoilers?:** None. Just around second season during the time that Blair lost her throne and her friends.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

**Other:** Sorry if this is a little later. I try to update twice a week but could only do one this time around. At least this one is my longest yet. Haha

And thanks everyone for the reviews! 3

--

It had been nearly two hours since Serena had awoken, and Chuck was bored. Of course, he was relieved to see his favorite step sister was alright, and what's more, she was glad to see Blair. Apparently the last thing Serena remembered before passing out was seeing her delicate, doll like features alight with panic and that had been enough for her to forgive and forget.

Just about forty five minutes beforehand, Lily and Eric had decided to go get a light dinner which had left Serena and Blair a chance to talk. Chuck had no idea what they were saying, but judging by the smile on Serena's face and the light in Blair's eyes they were catching up. He could see them laughing together through the glass window of Serena's private room.

It surprised him how happy it made him to see Blair happy. But there was something about seeing her all light and smiling that put him in high spirits himself.

He knew it was because he loved her…he just hadn't known he had reached the point where he loved her more than himself.

Chuck had been a selfish creature his entire life, after all. To know he was capable of that depth of emotion amazed him.

Smiling a little as he watched her, he suddenly heard a vibrating sound in his pocket. Good, he had been expecting a call ever since he had made one of his own, moments before picking Lily up.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Suspicions confirmed." It was his P.I., who Chuck had paid to head over to Constance's Assembly Hall immediately in order to inspect the catering business and the food. After word got out that Serena had apparently had an allergic reaction, Chuck had been determined to find out how this was possible.

"What do you mean suspicions confirmed?" He asked. "What did you find?"

"I interviewed some young ladies at that school and was told Miss Van der Woodsen had ordered a ham and cheese crepe. The caters apparently had decided to prepare each dish as a group, and when I went to inspect the food, every single ham and cheese crepe had clam oil poured into it, and most even had tiny bits of mussel shoved inside. When I asked the caterers about this, and they knew nothing but admitted there were so many people in the kitchen… food would be easy to tamper with."

Chuck's fist clenched and it took him a moment to collect himself before he could speak. "But even if someone did sabotage the food, how could they know what Serena ordered in the first place?"

"Apparently the students ordered in advanced, and a list was made of what they wanted. According to the caterers, that list went missing for a while before the breakfast, but turned up later on."

Chuck had to put down the phone for a moment, and leaned his hand against the wall, not quite surprised, but still very, very disturbed by what he was hearing.

"So you think this was a poisoning? Someone willfully attempted to kill Serena?"

"I don't know if murder was the intent, but certainly, someone out there attempted to harm her. They were obviously trying to send a message if you know what I mean."

Chuck closed his eyes and nodded, his whole body rigid. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Any chance we can discover who's behind it?"

"Slim to None." His P.I. replied. "Whoever did it covered his tracks well. No way to prove this wasn't just a catering mixup."

Chuck scowled. "That's what I figured."

"I hope that doesn't…" His P.I. began but Chuck cut him off, knowing what he wanted.

"No, you will be fully compensated for your work, and will receive a sharp bonus if you can gather anymore information on William Kensington."

"You think he's the one who did this?"

"I know he did. Now gather some information so I can annihilate the bastard." Without another word, Chuck slammed his phone shut and scowled.

Thoughts of Will Kensington targeting Nate, now Serena flashed through Chuck's head as anger coursed through him…along with something else…fear.

Chuck was one of the boldest people alive and liked to think there was nothing that could scare him, but at this point, it clearly wasn't true.

Will had nearly killed Serena, whether or not that had been his intention. He had purposely poisoned her and for what reason? Blair was obvious a huge part of it, and that idea make his entire body go rigid in fear. What if she was in danger, and what's worse, what if he couldn't protect her?

His entire life Chuck had been a plotter. He had manipulated and schemed through so many things, and had learned long ago how to be the perfect puppet master. Yet despite his years of experience, Chuck could not think of a plan now. Aside from strangling Kensington with his bare own hands, he wasn't sure how to go about getting rid of him…and that made him more afraid than anything else.

How do you strike at your enemy when you both possess the same weakness?

Chuck's quick mind was busy flashing through possibilities when Lily and Eric came back.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked, looking between him and Serena's room, clearly wondering why he was not there. Chuck nodded his head.

"Everything is fine. I just needed to step outside to take a call." He attempted to swallow his anger which was still coursing through him. "Besides, I thought it was about time the drama queens declawed and got a chance to talk one on one."

He gestured to the two of them. "And it appears all is finally well again in the land of Chanel and Dolce."

As if on cue, Blair's eyes suddenly snapped up from behind the window. She first looked at Lily and Eric, before her gaze moved onto Chuck's. There it lingered for a long moment, while she smiled coyly before she looked back down at Serena. A few second later, her eyes locked onto him once more.

Chuck felt the now familiar fluttering in his stomach go wild as he stared back, the two of them having a clear, undeniable eye-sex moment until he felt Lily's arm affectionately touch his shoulder. "Alright, well, we're going to go back in. You can too, if you want Charles, or if you need to go home…"

"I'll stay around a little longer." He responded instantly, causing both Eric and Lily to smile. They then nodded and went back to Serena. Chuck watched the three of them exchange a few words, while Blair's gaze flickered to him once more. Serena, apparently noticing, grabbed her best's friends hand and managed to give her a push towards the door, despite the fact that she was still lying in a hospital bed.

Chuck watched in amusement as Blair flashed her a glare that was obviously fake. She was smiling the moment she walked into the hallway.

"I'm assuming all went well?" Chuck asked, quirking a brow as he grinned himself, her presence making him forget his former frustration. Blair nodded, looking very pleased and playful.

"Very well, actually. I think it's safe to say S and I are back on best friend status."

"So I was right?" Chuck said cockily, while she rolled her eyes, but never stopped smiling.

"Now Dorota will have to braid you some friendship bracelets." He smirked.

Blair smirked right back as she marched up to him, and began to push him slowly down the hallway, so that they were out of anyone's sight. "All in good time." She said playfully, before she backed him up against a wall.

Chuck felt his heart swell up as his shoulder hit the wall, and he could see Blair looking up him under those long, perfect lashes. "But for now there are more important things to attend to…"

Suddenly, Chuck felt her arms snake up, one around his neck, the other in his hair, as she pulled him towards her, kissing him soundly on the lips. There was no hesitation. No moment of surprise. The two of them simply drove in passionately, grabbing at each other in anyway they could to bring themselves close as possible.

It was all too wonderfully familiar to Chuck, who had had Blair in his arms just like this several times in the past, and even more so in his dreams. He could instantly feel that high he always did when he was with her, and that feeling of completion… as his hand move downward to slide up her thigh. In response, she began to make soft moans sounds against his lips that quickly grew louder.

"What you did for me this afternoon…The way you were there for me…" She gasped out breathily, as she pulled away from him for only a second before she dove in once again. "I want… you… to know…" She tried to say between kisses.

"Yes?" Chuck asked huskily as he moved his mouth away so that he could kiss down her neck. Blair reacted immediately and practically melted against him, forcing him to slide one of his arms down to catch her.

"It meant everything to me." She told him, pulling her head away for a second so that she could look straight at him. Chuck was instantly amazed by the emotion he saw in her dark, doe eyes. Gone was any sign of a death glare, or even a trace of a basic smirk.

No, instead of malice or amusement, her eyes were wide and full of emotion and vulnerability, making Chuck almost feel like he was seeing something personal…something more intimate than even gazing upon her naked form (which he had now seen many a times).

Feeling overwhelmed by the passion her words, and her openness provoked, he rested his forehead against her's for a moment, before pulling back and giving her a soft, chaste kiss exactly where his head had just been. He then rested it there once more.

Blair seemed to understand the intimacy and feeling behind his gesture, and pulled away to look at him before she reached up and yanked him down to kiss her once more. This time, he could feel her smiling against his lips, like he was doing to her's.

Chuck suspected she was feeling the same thrill and happiness that he could feel bubbling up inside of him as they continued to grab at each other, desperate for one another's touch.

His need for her burned even stronger when she slide her hand up and threaded her hand through his hair…just like she always used to. In response, he went to attack her neck with his lips once again when he suddenly heard a distinct "Ahem" behind him.

With his back to the wall, he could see an old nurse with frizzy gray scowling straight at him and Blair while their arms were still wrapped tightly around one another.

"Excuse me." She said in a no-nonsense tone. "This is a hospital. A respectable place where the sick and injured come to heal… or to die." Chuck could feel Blair stiffen against him as she turned to finally look at the women, both panic and shame evident on her pretty features.

"Your actions are entirely inappropriate and unless you two can control your teenage hormones, you will be escorted out…."

Chuck smirked at this, refusing to let go of Blair even though the nurse likely expected them to jump apart. "No need for that. This hallway's a little cold anyways. It was about time we found ourselves a place that's just a bit cozier. A place that has a bed or two not already occupied by a heart attack victim…"

Chuck felt Blair's heel stabbed into his foot, and it forced him to hide a smile.

The nurse's eyes narrowed. "In that case, I hope you two will leave as soon as possible and enjoy your day." She began to stroll away before she suddenly stopped, and turned to them once more.

"And oh, the maternity ward is up on the second floor. For future reference." She then strolled away leaving behind a grinning Chuck and a dazed Blair, who seemed to have abandoned her initial shame for amusement.

"Oh my God." She said in disbelief as she looked at Chuck, her eyes shining bright. "I can't believe that just happened." She was still smiling as she reached up and began to smooth out Chuck's collar which she had managed to not only wrinkle before, but had popped a button off.

"You know, I always knew you were a bad girl at heart, Waldorf, but being caught rendezvousing in a hospital? How scandalous of you." He smirked as he began to stroke her hair in return. "And to be the instigator nonetheless…"

"Please Bass. I may have been the instigator, but you were a willing accomplice and partner in crime." She said, as she reached down to thread her fingers through his and began to walk down the hall.

"Aren't I always?" He smirked, matching her steps. "You know, the only thing hotter than a hospital hookup, would be you wearing a sexy nursing costume." He squeezed her hand playfully. "Or even a pair of scrubs. May not be your style, but they're easy to remove."

Blair rolled her eyes and shook her head, but managed to look so happy for a moment Chuck felt his heart lift higher than ever…He knew this is what he wanted. This is what he had waited so long for. It was absolutely worth it.

"Oh yes, a hospital hookup. What could possible be more pleasurable than having some frizzy hair nurse see us embracing in some back corner amongst the diseased and dying?" She joked.

"I don't know." He replied. "Maybe having your friend Little Billy see us instead." He retorted as he remembered that things were still not as amazing as he wanted to believe. There was still the matter of Kensington to address, and he hoped Blair would agree to be his co-conspirator.

To his surprise, she did not seem amused by his comment. In fact, she suddenly seemed disturbed and suspicious. "What is that suppose to mean?" She demanded, stopping in her tracks to face him.

Chuck blinked back. "Excuse me?"

"What did you mean? What does Will have to do with any of this?"

Chuck stiffened, feeling his whole body suddenly freeze when he realized she still cared about Kensington. Still trusted him.

"He has everything to do with this." He replied tightly, rapidly growing defensive. "He's the reason Serena's in the hospital in the first place. The bastard poisoned her food."

Blair stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide with emotions he could not quite discern. "You're really going to try to accuse him of attempted murder?" She asked in disbelief before she slowly began backing away, causing Chuck's stomach to twist painfully.

"You honestly want me to believe that Will, who doesn't really know Serena or have anything to do with her, would actually try to kill my best friend?"

Chuck scowled at her idiocy, feeling both anger and hurt ripping away at him. "You think you know him Blair, but you know shit. I've had my Private Investigators watching him and digging up information about his past and there is so much more to him you clearly can't comprehend."

"You hired a P.I. to spy on him!" Blair hissed in disbelief. "So that's how you got your information about him and his stay at the treatment facility! That's how you almost ruined him!"

"I will ruin him." Chuck snapped back, his mouth tight and his expression controlled, through his dark eyes betrayed the resentment coursing through him. "He wrecked Nate's future and poisoned Serena. Of course I will destroy him."

Blair shook her head and glared at him. "If you're jealous of him, Chuck, just admit you're jealous! Why can't you just talk to me? Instead of ever actually saying how you feel you invent all these stupid lies…"

"They're not lies!"

"Is this what today was all about?" Blair suddenly asked, her head whipping up as she looked at him in what almost seemed to be horror. "Did you just come here acting like you cared when all you really want is to one up Will? Is this just a game to you?"

Chuck stared at her for a moment, feeling so betrayed she'd even ask such a thing that he didn't speak.

"Oh my God. That's it, isn't it?!" She declared, looking at him with raw pain in her dark eyes as she obviously misinterpreted his silence.

"Blair…" He tried to say, but she cut him off.

"I'm such an idiot! Just when I start to believe you actually are a human being, you always have to prove me wrong, don't you?"

Her harsh words hung in the air for a moment and after a long, uncomfortably pause, Chuck finally answered her in a quiet, embittered tone. "You think you have it all figured out, don't you? You don't even care to see what's right in front of your fucking face." He cursed, resentment and disappointment eating away at him.

After everything, she still didn't trust him. It was almost too much to bear.

"With Nate, with Marcus. Over and over again, Blair. Everything has be exactly how you say it is. You're too much of a selfish, spoiled brat Princess to see how pathetic and narrow your world is. Never once can you just accept anything that's not in your master plan. No, you just keep pitifully deluding yourself time and time again."

He glared at her, before he looked away. "Well, you're welcome to continuing doing so just as long as you stop trying to drag me down into it."

For a few stunned seconds, Blair looked utterly wounded by his words, but she soon covered it up by standing tall and glaring at him. "And you think you're perfect? You, who is too morally bankrupt and emotionally effed up to ever care about anyone but yourself? You may think I like to live in a fairytale world, but nothing you do or say is ever honest or real either."

She snapped, before she tried staring him down. "And you're right. Trying to let you in my life is obviously a huge mistake. I don't know what I was thinking, but I assure you I won't let it happen again."

The two of them continued glaring at each other, both of them a perfect mixture of anger and hurt. Chuck could tell she was upset and regretful of this fight as much as he was, but would she be too proud to take back her words? He could feel his own arms aching to pull her against him once more, but refused to do it. Would she be as stubborn?

Of course she would. No way was she ever going to back down. He realized this when she mustered up one of her most hateful glares before she spun on her heel to walk away dramatically. Yet once she reached the end of the hall, she hesitated for a moment…and turned to look at him, her expression a mix of many emotions.

Was she expecting him to say something? Was it possible she wanted him to stop her from leaving?

But a much as Chuck wanted to run after her and press his lips upon her's once more, pride kept him from moving even an inch.

And so she stormed off without another word.

--

Will was infuriated. Nothing had gone according to plan, no matter how perfectly he had executed it. It had been so easy for him to sneak into the catering room and tamper with the meal he knew Serena had ordered. And the results had been better than he expected.

Gossip Girl had mentioned more than once that she was allergic to shellfish and so Will had been hoping to sicken her enough to give her terrible hives and leave her ailing in bed for as long as possible. But there had been a fun twist when she actually had to be hospitalized after her throat closed.

Will would have congratulated himself for such delightfully surprising success had he not heard that Blair had been there during Serena's collapse and actually got into the ambulance with her.

For the life of him, he could not comprehend why she would do such a thing. Serena had hurt her time and time again, and Blair was too go for that. Anyone who caused her pain deserved to suffer ten times more, and Will had been happy to ensure this.

Blair had him now. Him to take care of her, him to listen to her, him to love her. She didn't need anyone else. They didn't need anyone else. All that mattered was they had each other.

With this firmly in his mind, Will had tried going to Blair's house after school had ended, but she wasn't home.

Determined to the point of psychotic, he had circled her block and wandered up and down the streets again and again, waiting. Finally, just as the sun was setting, he watched her step out of a cab just outside her building…. A sad look of her beautiful face.

"Blair!" He called out, walking towards her. She turned to the sound of her name being called out and when she saw him, she bit her lip, looking a little annoyed. Will felt his blood begin to boil.

"Where have you been all day? I tried calling you a thousand times." He demanded, trying to keep the volume of his voice as normal as possible.

Blair eyed him with a small frown. "I was at the hospital with Serena and they don't allow cell phones there." She shook her head dismissively.

"Serena?" He questioned in annoyance.

"Yes, Serena." She snapped. "My best friend… who was my top priority today after she had an allergic reaction and nearly suffocated."

Will's fists clenched as Blair referred to Serena as her 'Best friend' Why did she not understand that she no longer needed the bubbling blonde?

"How long have you been waiting here, anyway?" Blair asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Awhile." Will replied stiffly, still trying to keep his indignation and fury out of his voice. How had his plans gone so wrong?

"Well, I'm sorry I can't invite you in. I've had a long day and really just need to be alone." She said, as she began to walk towards her door but he quickly caught up to her and grabbed her wrist from behind.

"What happened?" He asked in his quietest, most concerned sounding tone. She looked at him for a second before she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I just made the same old mistake yet again. The one I keep making over and over again." She said bitterly. But though resentment dripped from her tone, Will could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes that she was stubbornly refusing to let fall.

"Just when I think things might be different, and he will actually begin to…"

Will felt his stomach sink violently as he went still. Very, very still. "Him?" He repeated tightly.

Blair looked up at Will like she was just noticing he was there.

"Never mind, it's not even worth talking about. I'm going to go to bed and forget all about it, and him. Better to pretend nothing ever happened." She said through clenched teeth as she began to walk towards her doorway again, but Will held her in place, his hold on her tightening.

"Did something happen between you and Chuck Bass?" He asked her in a low, tense tone, knowing he was most likely one she was talking about. Blair looked at him for a second before she ripped her arm away from him indignantly.

"Ugh, do not say that name in front of me ever again." She snapped before she pulled away completely and went to her front door.

"Goodnight Will." She said, almost as an afterthought, before she disappeared into her building, leaving a steaming Will behind in her wake.

He felt his whole body shaking with fury as his eyes burned into the doorway she just vanished into. For several full minutes, he did not move from his spot, his mind flooded with thoughts and images that made him burn with hate.

The feeling of rage was familiar to him. He had been swallowed up by its power many times in the past, letting himself fall completely into the overwhelming sensations of wrath and loathing. But he could not let it control him now.

If he did, he would lose Blair and he knew it. No, it was always much better to channel his frustration, and what better way to do so now than by plotting to bring Chuck Bass down?

Since his return, the infamous womanizer had been a thorn in his side. But he now knew Bass was far more than just a mere annoyance. He was a very real threat. Blair cared about him, that was clear. And apparently something had happened between them today.

Had they talked? Kissed? Gone farther?

Each thought made him want scream out in anger. Blair was his. _His_. And the sooner she and Chuck Bass both came to realize it the better.

Of course, Chuck would be the hardest target Will had to hit. Nate had been pathetically easy. Serena was not a challenge. But not only did Chuck suspect him, but he was likely waiting for the attack. Damn him.

Will's mind instantly began to work, trying to form a plan that would remove Chuck could permanently. Violent thoughts overtook him, and a cruel smile came to his pale face. Those particular ideas were so satisfying. Yet he knew things would be far from that simple.

If Will wanted Chuck gone forever, he was going to have to strike at his heart. This was the Upper East Side. Will knew people talked constantly. If he could exploit one of Chuck's weaknesses he would never live it down. No, Bass would have to flee from the city and then it would become all too easy…

For once Chuck Bass was out of New York, Will's thoughts could turn violate once more. A tragic fall. An "accidental" drowning. It wouldn't be difficult to set up, and as long as they were thousands of miles apart. No one could ever trace it back to him….and Blair would finally be his.

Yes, find Chuck's vulnerabilities and strike at it. That was the first step to his plan and seemingly, the most complicated. Fortunately, Will was a cunning boy and he had an inkling of what that weakness might be….

Now all he had to do was exploit it and down would fall the Great Chuck Bass.

At the thought, Will smiled. Oh yes. Blair would definitely be his soon.

--

**Oi.. Chuck is finally the target. I'm scared to write the chapter cause I love him so much. Haha**

**Anyways, thank you all for the reviews, which I love to death! I know I always say it, but they really do mean a lot and I really appreciate them.**


	12. No Country for Chuck Bass

"**My Evening Star" Chapter 11**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Word Count:** 4,700

**TV Spoilers?:** None. Just around second season during the time that Blair lost her throne and her friends.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

**Other:** Again, I could only update once this week but hopefully won't be so busy this week.

I hope you guys enjoy and thank you all for the reviews! (and for being patience. I really am sorry I can't update a little more often).

---

The last week had been a long one for Chuck and he was rapidly growing more and more bitter with each passing day. Blair and him had reverted back to their old, petty ways…she would glare at him or stomp on his foot whenever she'd see him… he'd make a smartass remark just to get a rise. The usual.

Yet he never once mentioned what had happened at the hospital nor did she. In all likelihood, this was because they both knew how close they had been to truly getting together, and that was something easier to ignore than deal with. With pride like their's, neither was going to admit how they truly felt, no matter how badly it was tearing them apart.

Fortunately, Serena was improving. After six days in the hospital (and plenty of tense moments for Blair and Chuck who often visited), she had been released. Now it was Friday morning, and she was expected to return to school on Monday.

Chuck was glad. Life was a little less brighter when the blond wasn't around especially since Blair and him were not speaking and Nate was not allowed within a hundred foot radius of the school.

Besides that, if not his dear sister, who else could he torture on a daily basis?

With that in mind, he slid off the seat of his notorious limo and began to walk towards school, feeling a bizarre sense of dread that had been plaguing him since that morning. He couldn't quite put a name to it, and hadn't been able to get rid of it…but of course he wasn't going to take it seriously.

Never would he show that much weakness, no matter how much dread he felt.

Yet from the moment he began to strut towards St. Jude and Constance's shared walkway like he always did, that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach like something was not quite right multiple rapidly…enough where goosebumps actually rose on his arm.

The feeling only worsen when he entered school property, and saw several people eye's grow wide when they saw him. Suddenly everyone's voice seemed to quiet, aside from the distinct sound of whispering.

Chuck went still, confused and suspicious. He was used to having people talk about him. He was Chuck Bass after all.

Still, he had never had so many eyes upon him at once… and even more disturbing, everyone looking at him with strong emotions written clearly on their faces. Some looked angry, others mystified, while others looked nothing short of disgusted.

Quickly, Chuck whipped out his phone to see if Gossip Girl had written a blast about him but there was nothing.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed by confusion, discomfort, and paranoia… his pace quickened as he made his way towards the school doors. Though he was typically one who basked in attention…he could feel that something was deeply wrong here. The way his classmates had looked at him had been truly disturbing.

Determined to find out the cause of their expressions and whispering, he began to walk down the hallway, stopping only when he heard his name being mentioned by a group of kids who were gossiping in the corridors.

"Can you believe about Chuck Bass?!" One boy's disbelieving voice called out.

"I know! After years of people saying he's the spawn of Satan it's actually turns out to be true." Another voice snickered.

Chuck suddenly felt sick… as though he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Seriously, it's like the plot of the Omen, except he managed to kill his mom at birth." A boy cruelly chimed in while the entire group laughed.

At the sound, Chuck's blood instantly began to boil over and without even thinking, he grabbed the boy who spoke and shoved him brutally against the lockers nearby.

"What did you say?" He hissed, a raw, wild intensity in his dark gaze. The boy's eyes instantly widened in fear, as he swallowed.

"I just…I just…" He tried to stutter out while Chuck stared him down.

"You just what?" He spat, while one of the boy's terrified friends slowly approached them.

"Don't hurt him! He's just repeating what he read." The girl called out in a meek voice and Chuck snapped his furious gaze upon her, causing her to flinch.

"Read what?" He demanded, still pinning the boy up while the girl grabbed a piece of paper from one of her friend's hands and handed it to Chuck.

Despite his utter infuriation that someone would dare mentioned his mother, curiosity got the better out of him and Chuck released the boy in order to grab at the paper.

Though his blood had just been boiling seconds ago, it suddenly froze the moment he saw what it was. The St. Jude and Constance Weekly Gazette. And this week's headline was "Chuck Bass: Born a Monster."

For a moment, Chuck could not breath as he skimmed the article and realized someone had printed his beloved mother obituary, along with a story about how she had died giving birth to a worthless piece of crap like him. The words were cruel, the message behind it even meaner…and the fact that Chuck's greatest secret and insecurity had been printed for everyone to read was more than he could bear.

With a wild, desperate look in his eyes, he stormed down the hallway, ripping papers out of people hands and tearing up every copy he possibly could. But it wasn't enough. It seemed everyone had one and obviously read its front page news. That's why they were talking. That explained the whispering, which he was desperate to hush.

But the moment he paused for just the briefest of seconds and took a good look around him…it was the shock, and disgust, and the pity on his fellow classmates face that made him realize this was impossible.

He had lost. His dark past was out and there was no way it could ever be covered up again.

Having never felt so humiliated, vulnerable, or defeated in his entire life, Chuck glared at everyone around him like a cornered animal before he violently shoved open the nearest door and storm through to the walkway.

As he did so, he was acutely aware of everyone's not so subtle pointing and whispering as he hurried to his limo, but he ignored it.

His fight was over. He just needed to get out now and get out fast.

---

Chuck had never felt so sick. Since the moment he had arrived at the Palace and locked himself away in his old suite he had already thrown up twice…yet his stomach had still not stopped twisting or lurching painfully. And it only became worse each time his mind flooded with thoughts he usually typically fought to suppress.

These thoughts tore away at him now, ripping every part of him and making him feel more vulnerable and exposed then ever before. And Chuck loathed feeling so bare.

For so long he had played a part. He had spent so many years building up a thick armor and façade that it was all he and his classmates knew.

Chuck Bass. Womanizing. Wealthy. Witty. The bad boy bastard who hosted some of the Upper East Side's most notorious parties and scored with New York's hottest chicks. It was a role he had played so well and a role few ever saw past. He had always intended on keeping it that way.

Of course there were some who knew there was more to him than the soul less scoundrel he pretended to be. Nate had always known there was more, Serena and Eric were quickly learning, and he was convinced a certain Ice Queen understood him better than either one would be willing to admit.

(After all, how was it possible she'd fail to see his vulnerable, humane side when she was the one who most frequently brought it out of him?)

Still, there was a depth to him that he had never let anyone explore mainly caused by years of being berated and ignored.

That, and the fact that he had never been able to successful ignore feelings of self hate and self repulsion that constantly plagued him.

Misty Bass. Beautiful, gentle, elegant. Love of Bart Bass' life. She had apparently been a wonderful woman who was beloved by so many…and yet, the day Chuck took his first breath he had managed to kill such a lovely person.

His worthless life had been exchanged for her enchanting one.

It was the first of many horrible and disappointing things he'd do.

The means of his mother's death was something he never discussed with anyone (apart from that one weak moment with Humphrey…which he could not regret more) because it caused him to feel a guiltiness and emptiness that no mask or façade could ever fully cover. It was such a painful topic for him he hadn't wanted anyone to ever know, not even the ones he loved….

And yet it was now splashed across the front cover of the St. Constance and St. Jude Gazette.

Chuck Bass: Born a Monster.

His greatest insecurities and anxiety printed for everyone to read. His great façade finally ruined.

Will had won. Chuck knew the article had somehow been his doing and in the process, he had exposed and exploited Chuck's deepest fear that he had taken his mother's life and was an abomination to this world.

Chuck's stomach lurched again violently. This was too much to bear. The looks of the faces of his fellow students earlier had said it all. Disgust… curiosity… confusion… pity. He couldn't tolerate seeing them again. Couldn't handle knowing they knew his darkest secrets and would discuss it like it was any other petty rumor.

No, he was ruined here and had to get out. Not permanently… the Upper East Side was the only place for someone like Chuck Bass, after all. But he had to leave, at least for awhile, and soon. Where to and for how long, he didn't know and at this point…he didn't care.

He had already taken out some luggage and now it was just a matter of packing. He had a few sweaters pulled out but none put away. With every passing thought, his stomach twisted more and more. But instead of driving him to pack faster, it just made him want to puke once again.

He was still trying to calm himself when he was momentarily distracted from his sickness by a knock on the door. Instantly he assumed it was a member of his staff, bringing up some of the clothes he had requested from his room.

Yet when he pulled open the door, he was quite surprised to see Blair behind it, looking tired and rather disheveled as she stared up at him with a grim and determined expression on her face.

"Robert Filberts." She suddenly announced as she strutted past him and walked into his room, apparently unconcerned with the lack of invite. Chuck watched her wordlessly, before his shock turned into annoyance. He did not want to be bothered. The last thing he needed was someone seeing him right now when he was already in such a dark place.

"What?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"Robert Filberts. The name of the Gazette's editor is Robert Filberts." She repeated as she looked around his room innocently…until she suddenly looked up and met his eye.

"I have Dorota running a background check now on his ambitions, life plans, and his family's social standing so if we find he had anything to do with today's frontpage news… we can destroy him before sundown."

Chuck stared at her for a moment, and shook his head before he walked to the bar, his back turned away. "What are you doing Blair?" He asked, as he grabbed himself a drink and quickly down it.

Blair eyed him with a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?" He asked, slamming the empty glass down harshly before he turned to her, his gaze intense.

She swallowed, but looked determined when she responded. "I'm here for you. Are you really that surprised?"

His eyes narrowed as he recognized her using the words he had said to her just so recently.

"Yes." He snapped, still bitter at her for the fight they had that day…the day he had thought that maybe…perhaps…

It didn't matter what he had thought. She had walked away from him in the end.

"Chuck.."

"Don't Blair. Don't even bother. Whatever you were going to say, save it. I don't give a fuck."

"Chuck!" She tried louder, but he interrupted once more.

"No Blair. I'm done. I'm done with you. I'm done with the Upper East Side. And I'm done with this argument."

She shook her head. "What happened today was terrible. Trust me, I know what it feels like to have people whispering behind your back saying things you never wanted anyone to know. I know what its like, but I also know how to get passed it! You're Chuck Bass for Christ's sake! You can't just give up…"

"Look." He cut her off bitterly. "I don't need your inspirational speeches or moral support. I don't need you to hold my hand and tell me everything is going to be just fine." He scowled and his voice lowered as he added coldly. "I don't need you. It's done. It's over. You can leave now."

Blair flinched, clearly wounded by his words but she quickly straightened herself and held her chin up defiantly.

"Stop it Chuck." She snapped. "I know it's your first instinct to lash out. After your whole Arabian horse commentary it wouldn't be the first time you've done it to me. But it isn't going to work. I came here because I want to be there for you."

She paused, looking up for a moment, fighting back tears before she added. "And as stupid, or masochistic as I may be…I want to be with you."

Looking more than a little afraid, she slowly met his eye once more. "I always have."

Chuck's was caught completely off guard by this confession, since he had never heard her say anything like this before. For so long he had fought and plotted for her and believed he made it clear how he felt. But while she showed a few glimpses to him every once in awhile, it always seemed like she had held back.

And though her words now were so comforting, and he wanted to believe them so badly, he could not help but to be suspicious.

Did she want him now because he was down? Poor Chuck Bass, finally weak and pitiful. Was that it? Was he just some broken charity case for her to work on until she got bored?

The idea made his stomach twist in the worst wave of agony yet. He could not stand the idea that she pitied him or might want him now simply because she felt bad for him.

Closing his eyes, he clenched onto his glass once more. "What are you doing here, Blair?" He asked, before he swallowed…not quite knowing himself what he wanted to hear, but he instantly feared what he might.

He knew just a simple phrase from her was enough to break him, and he couldn't take that now.

"Never mind. Don't answer that." He said, shaking his head. "Just leave."

"Chuck…" Blair replied, sounding defeated as she began to walk towards him but he put his hand up dismissively.

"Go." He ordered.

At his command, Blair stared at him with tears and anger in her eyes before she wiped furious at them. Mustering up her deadliest glare, she stared him down before she ripped open the door and stormed out.

As she began to walk away, Chuck silently called out for her to turn around, hoping against all odds that she would…but of course, she did not.

And the moment she left, Chuck felt a new, even more agonizing pain in his heart as the door slammed behind her.

---

What had she been thinking?! Blair fumed as she yelled at herself in her mind. What had possessed her to scamper around the school like a woman possessed the moment she saw that article? She had been so desperate to find Chuck… Desperate to see that he was alright after suffering this particularly harsh blow.

Once she had heard that he had already left school, she reacted without thinking and ran after him. Literally ran after him. In her school uniform. In her bright red tights. In her sling back Jimmy Choos.

Of course she wasn't an athlete by any stretch. Those long legs of her were made to look good in heels…not for sprinting down the streets of Manhattan.

Still, she had trudged on, making a few calls on the way including one to Dorota. By the time she made it to the Palace (which was not exactly close) she was a mess…or at least was one in her eyes. Never before had she been winded or had even a single hair out of place in public but in this particular case, she could have her headband on fire and her school girl skin ripped off and it still wouldn't have slowed her down.

All that she could think about was Chuck and how badly she wanted to see him and know he was ok. She didn't care if they had recently fought. She didn't care if they had a volatile past. All that mattered was him.

And yet, the moment she had tried to let him know it he had completely denied her and left her cruelly rebuffed.

She had told him she wanted him…actually found the nerve to say she had always wanted him, and still… he had kicked her out.

She was furious…and humiliated…and if she was going to be honest…more than just a little broken hearted. What had gone wrong? There were times that she swore she saw hope on his face when she spoke. She had seen the way his eyes had softened and he looked like he wanted to believe her…

Was that why he rejected her? Did he think she wasn't serious? That she was just saying it because he was hurting?

Her blood went cold at the thought and she stopped walking down the hall immediately. Did he think she pitied her?

The second the thought occurred to her she knew that was it. Chuck and her were incredibly alike in many ways and it made it all too easy to understand him sometimes. He must have thought she wanted him just because he was vulnerable now and she felt bad.

What an idiot! How could the always watching, always observing Chuck Bass be so blind?

Didn't he have any idea how much she cared about him? How much time she spent thinking about him and longing to be near him, no matter how much of a bastard he was. To be honest, it was his scoundrel ways that just made her love him even more.

And dammit, he was not going to push her away just because he was being a stubborn, thickhead fool. She was Blair Waldorf! No one dismisses her.

With a new found fire blaring in her dark eyes, she lifted her chin and stomped her way back to Suite 1812. After taking a deep breath, she raised her tiny, delicate hand….and began to slam on the door as hard and loud as she can in a rather unlady-like manner.

"Chuck Bass! Open this door!" She demanded, yelling at this point without caring who might hear her.

"Bass! Open this damn door now!"

She knocked over and over again, shouting loudly until she finally heard the lock click and the door was open to her revealing a very annoyed Chuck.

"What the hell, Waldorf?" He said with a dark scowl. She glared in return.

"You're such a bastard!" She snapped back instantly. "I ran all the way here from school, destroying my heels and blistering my feet just so I can see you…and what do you do…you push me away just like you always do."

"Must you…"

"Don't interrupt me!" She snapped as she flashed him a particularly fierce look. "I'm not done." She took a deep breath to compose herself.

"You asked me why I came here. Fine, I'll tell you the truth!" She hissed.

"I came here because I love you!" She confessed before suddenly looked nervous, trying not to let it show how terrified she was now that the truth was out, but he was looking at her so intensely she knew he could tell.

"There are so many reasons why I should never say those words to you…but I don't want to hold them back anymore. I love you and I…."

She couldn't get those last words out because he had practically lunged himself at her, pulling her flush up against him before he pressed his lips up against hers.

She moaned in response as the heat and passion behind his kiss lit a fire in her that quickly spread over her entire body. It only burned more when he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his room.

Before she could even catch her breathe, he had slammed the door and had her shoved up the door and was completely devouring her lips, his hard body flush against her's.

Though she grasped at him, doing whatever she could to pull him as close against her as possible, his response was even greater. She could sense an urgency behind his touch, a desperation that was somewhat familiar but he had never quite exposed like this.

Had she been able to think, she would have been both smug and flattered. He had told her he hadn't needed her…but every single touch or kiss made it clear he had been lying.

"Blair…" He breathed out huskily, causing goosebumps to rise as he dipped his head and began to kiss her neck. Her head lobbed forward naturally, giving her access to the nape…which she knew was his weakness. As he began to suckle at her pulse point, she felt her legs give out but he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Chuck.." She called back, and in a swift movement, he lifted her up against the door, her legs automatically wrapping around him, before he carried her to the bed where they stumbled in together clumsily…too desperate for each other's touch to even think about what they were doing.

Her body arched up and her hands fumbled at him as she felt his fingertips rake across her skin. Before she knew it, he had removed her shirt and was moving onto her skirt.

Unsatisfied, she began to undress him, and was pleased to feel him shudder against her once their now entirely bare bodies pressed firmly together, their legs entwining as they attempted to devour each other. But to her surprise, before they could go further, he suddenly pulled back so that he could stare down at her.

"Blair…I…" He began to say, looking nervous for a moment as he swallowed. Though his were dark with desire and fully dilated, there was an intensity there that she knew was more than simple lust. With a gentleness that made her heart ache, he abruptly closed him eyes and pressed his forehead against her's.

"I love you." He said, before he softly kissed her forehead. "There are reasons I shouldn't say it either, but I love you so damn much."

She was dazed for a moment, stunned that such a perfect and sweet moment could happen during a time passion…and after a fight nonetheless.

But then again…that was them. Up down, left right. Kind then cruel, Love and hate. The heat and the passion only made her fall harder.

"I love you too, Bass." She said as she smiled up at him, her stomach fluttering when she saw the softness and happy sheen in his deep brown eyes…it was clear her words meant so much to him.

Giving in to her own adoration, she reached up to touch his face gently before her smile turned mischievous. "Now if this Hallmark moment has passed… will you kiss me, already?"

His response was a wicked smirk as he leaned down and whispered huskily in her ear. "Prepare yourself, Waldorf. I'm going to do much more than that."

Blair soon realized as he had her body thrashing, her mind reeling, and her lips calling out his name over and over again that he his little tease had been entirely serious….

And judging by the happiness and exhilarating sense of completion that washed over her…it was now impossible to deny she needed him just as badly as he needed her.

-----

**I got such a bizarre sense of satisfaction actually writing out "I love you" s between this pair who I'm seriously falling more and more in love with every week. Haha**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this update and thanks for reading!**


	13. All’s fair in Love and Plotting War

**"My Evening Star" Chapter 12  
**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Word Count:** 4,648

**TV Spoilers?:** Not, not really. Just around second season during the time that Blair lost her throne and her friends.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

**Other:** I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. You're reviews were really great and I deeply appreciate them!

---

Blair had never been a good sleeper.

She typically had too many schemes or plans rolling around in her head to ever dream peacefully, not to mention she was a rather high maintenance girl. If her down pillows weren't fluffed to perfection or her silken eye cover felt particularly itchy… a good night's rest was guaranteed to evade her.

Yet apparently the cure for all these slumber woes was a passionate, heated night with Chuck Bass. This was something she had always suspected…but could now consider totally confirmed.

Without even thinking, Blair smiled when she opened her eyes, only to find a still dormant Chuck looking rather peaceful himself. To her glee, he had his arm wrapped possessively around her waist with his head buried into her hair while she, herself, was pressed up against his chest.

Though she was rarely ever in a good mood when she woke, she was happy enough now to grin against him and then, feeling bold, lifted her head to place a soft kiss on his shoulder. His response was a quiet sigh before his arm pulled her even closer.

Blair smiled triumphantly. Chuck Bass really was a romantic. And she was the only one who knew it.

For awhile, Blair was content to simply lay there with him while she silently willed him to be dreaming of her. (While it seemed a bit ridiculous that Chuck could ever be quite that amorous…she could never drop the whole fairy tale idea completely). But she soon grew restless.

Yes, he looked so peaceful, but it was about time he woke up. She couldn't just lay around all day waiting for him. Rolling her eyes, she contemplating either sweetly kissing him awake or violently shoving him. When it came to him, both were standard ways of showing her affection.

But before she could act, she heard the familiar chiming of her phone and knew she had a text message. Without thought, she grabbed it and bit her lip at what she saw.

**B-**

**Where d u go yesterday? Are we still on for brunch at the Plaza? I'll b waiting.**

**-W**

Crap. Will. Blair had forgotten about him completely and she instantly cast a guilty glance in Chuck's direction. Somehow, she felt unfaithful even reading a message from Will…mainly because she knew he wanted more from her than just friendship. And though, the two of them had never messed around in any way…she couldn't honestly say whatever they were was strictly platonic.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Blair tried to work out what to do. Will and her had started up a tradition of going out to brunch every Saturday morning and it seemed only right she'd go today. After all, the two of them had been doing it for weeks…and in a world without Chuck, Serena, or her throne…it had been something she could always look forward to.

Will had been such a good friend to her when she had no one. He had inspired confidence, made her feel beautiful, and had been the one to encourage her to take back her title (which had been stolen by those closest to her). She owed him a lot. And while Blair Waldorf was many things…loyal happened to be one of her most outstanding qualities.

Didn't Will deserve her allegiance after everything that he had done for her?

And then there was Chuck. Maddening, scheming, wily Chuck who despite everything he had done, had managed to make her love him more than anyone.

But Blair was not one who acted on her feelings alone. She had very logical side to her and enjoyed both control and order. She was the type who wrote out lists, and typically lived her life according to how it would look on paper. And she knew if she was going to line up Chuck's credentials against Will's…. no doubt the blonde was going to come out ontop.

If only Chuck and Will didn't hate each other so much…especially Chuck. Blair had heard him rant and verbally destroy Will's character time and time again…and though she always denied he was capable of doing the things Chuck accused him of…truth be told, Blair had quietly wondered to herself several times if it was true.

If she was going to be perfectly honest, there was something off about Will…something that never seemed quite right. Despite all the time they spent together and how close she felt to him at times…she had never been able to fully relax around him. Was it because there was a darkness lurking underneath his pale, bright exterior?

Did those icy blue eyes and pretty smile really conceal an utter and complete creep who had set out to systemically destroy the lives of her loved ones?

Or was Nate just caught being the stoner he was? Did the caterers happen to screw up Serena's order? And had Chuck's years of making enemies finally catch up with him?

She reasoned that seemed more plausible than Will, who was the epitome of calm, cool, and collected being a closeted psychopath stalker….but her thoughts were admittedly biased.

Did she really want to accept that she had been spending so much time with such a creep? That she had allowed herself to befriend and confide in a maniac?

If she did, not only would she have to desert Will, but she'd have to destroy him for everything he had done to her friends…and of course, she'd have to take a huge blow to her pride in admitting she had ever allowed herself to trust him.

Wounding her dignity was not something she had ever done with ease and if she was going to do it now…she first had to see for herself that Will truly was the creep he was accused of being.

Feeling guilt rise up in her chest, Blair looked at Chuck once more. When he found out she had left to meet Will for brunch, he was going to be so pissed at her.

It was a thought she could not stand, yet she felt a need to put all feelings of dread aside. Instead, of thinking about possible regrets, she should just move quickly because the sooner she left, she sooner she could return.

Feeling determined, she reached down and picked up her school uniform from yesterday, which she had discarded nearly 24 hours ago. Since their reunion, Chuck and her had not left his suite…and yet they hadn't had any problems entertaining themselves. She understood perfectly well that he had needed a distraction more than anything, and distract him she had certainly done (Not that she could really complain). Still they had a lot to talk about…but that would have to wait.

After standing up to slip on her skirt and smooth out her blouse, Blair sat back down on the bed to strap her on her Jimmy Choos but before she could put them on, she suddenly felt a set of fingertips slowly brush against her back. She froze, alarmed.

Crap. He wasn't supposed to wake up until after she left!

"What are you doing, Waldorf?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"After all the time and effort I put into taking your clothes off, why are you putting them back on?" Chuck purred in that playful, husky tone she so loved and when she turned he looked adorably disheveled, his usually combed hair standing up in all directions. Unable to help herself, she grinned.

"While I appreciate the entire four seconds it took you to undress me, Bass, I think we can both agree I have more than made it up to you."

"You can never do too much." He responded as reached for her, but she moved away, feeling the guilt rising up inside. He frowned instantly, looking wounded for a split second before he recovered.

"Are you leaving?"

"Just for a little while." She replied with a forced smile. "I have a prior engagement, but I'll back soon and…"

"With who?" Chuck asked, his expression suddenly dark as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, just with a friend…" Blair replied, trying to sound light and innocent but knowing perfectly well he could see through her like always.

"A friend named Will Kensington?" He snapped angrily as he glared up at her, studying her carefully. She couldn't bring herself to respond, but knew her silence was answer enough.

"What the hell, Blair?!" He hissed, wrapping a sheet around his waist before he leapt out of bed so that he could get in her face.

"Are you fucking crazy?" The look of disgust and disappointment in his eyes was so obvious Blair wanted to sink into the ground.

"We have brunch together every week." She tried to reason. "It's not a big deal and if I leave now I'll be back in an hour and a half. Then we'll have the rest of the day to ourselves…" She said in her most flirtaeous tone while she trailed her fingers down his arm, but he ripped away from her instantly….as though he had been burned.

"You don't get it, do you?" He snapped, as she looked at him, stung by his rejection.

"I know you are used to living with your delusions, but Kensington destroyed Nate's life, nearly killed Serena, and tried to drive me out of town! Why can't you see that?!"

"He's been my friend, Chuck." Blair replied, growing defensive.

"Friend?" He spat.

"Yes! Friend! God, Chuck…Do you have any idea what kind of year I had?" She asked, her anger showing through in her tone.

"Marcus was a complete disappointment! Serena threw me under a bus and took my throne! I've struggled getting into Yale! I lost all of my friends! And…" She broke off before she looked him straight in the eye.

"I was still dealing with the fact that you abandoned me this summer and then deliberately took everything away from me." Crossing her arms coldly, she looked away. "So yes, Will has been my friend. And in a Serena-less, Chuck-less world he was the only one that actually cared."

She was still having difficulties looking at him, but it didn't matter because suddenly was there, pulling her close against him and burying his head in her neck. Without thinking, her arms wrapped around him, holding him desperately tight.

She had said it. She had put her insecurities out there, and it was time to face them.

"I'm sorry, Blair." He told her quietly, as he pulled back to look at her. She couldn't help but to melt a little when she saw the warmth and softness in his eyes that only she could put there.

"I'm sorry about Tuscany, I'm sorry for this year, but mostly, I'm just sorry you ever felt like you had to turn to goddamn Lilly Billy." He said her while he gently stroked her hair.

"But this is it. We're together now, you're Queen, and you still have Serena and even Nate. You don't need Kensington anymore and its about time you saw him for what he really is." His eyes hardened.

"He's a creep, Blair. He's manipulative, twisted…and dangerous. You can't be seeing him anymore." Chuck looked away, seeming uncomfortable all of a sudden before he swallowed.

"Will you just trust me?"

Blair looked up him, not sure of her own answer herself, until she saw the earnestness in his eyes. Gone was his smirk, his leer, his jealousy and anger. He was being completely honest with her…like he sincerely wanted her to see the truth. In that moment, she knew exactly how to reply.

"Yes." She told him.

"Yes?" He repeated skeptically while she nodded.

"Yes. I trust you. I won't go." She told him before grabbed at him and kissed him hard, feeling a little overwhelmed by the revelation that she truly did trust him. In response, he grinned against her lips before he pulled away

"What?" She frowned.

"I just can't believe that actually worked. Usually when we argue you end up storming out at some point, and I've grown all too accustom of seeing the back of your head." He smirked, before he kissed her, but their lips had barley touched when she pulled away.

"You know, I wouldn't have to walk out on you if you weren't so stubborn. Do you honestly have to be difficult all the time?" She asked as she gave him a jab in the chest.

"Of course, it's all part of my charm, Waldorf." He smirked. "And by the way, any future attempt to put me on a short lease is going to fail. You'll have to work a lot harder if you want me whipped."

Blair smiled mischievously in return. "Is this a step in the right direction?" She teased as she shoved him onto the bed and quickly straddled him.

"It's a start." He joked as he began to take off the clothes she had just put on before the two of them tumbled back onto the bed….all thoughts of William Kensington now completely forgotten.

---

Though Chuck Bass had never been the type to sing outloud or do a happy dance whenever life seemed to be going well…he could not quite get rid of the grin that he currently imprinted on his face. It had been there ever since Blair had slipped out of bed, and had given him an amazing view as she walked into the shower, leaving him time to think about everything that he happened.

Of course, he was too proud to show her the happiness he felt knowing they were together…knowing she trusted him and even loved him. And though the painful memory of yesterday and the dread it inspired was not quite gone, he had a lot to hope for now, and more importantly, a reason to stay.

Having Blair was reason enough to fight for his life on the Upper East Side, despite what everyone now knew about him. And though she was a constant challenge and could be a pain in the ass, she was his pain in the ass…

Still grinning at the thought, Chuck was jarred out of his thoughts by a soft chiming noise. It clearly wasn't his phone, so it must have been Blair's. Curious and a bit mischievous, he reached over and grabbed it and saw she had a text. And of course, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to read it.

**B-**

**Did I do something wrong? Where r u? We need to talk and I want to c u. **

**-W**

Chuck scowled as felt his blood boil. God damn William Kensington.

Well at least everything was done between him and Blair. Blair trusted _him_ now, not Little Billy. He had finally gotten through to her….now if only Kensington would get the message…..

Chuck's scowl slowly turned into an evil smirk as he punched in a few words of his own.

**Don't bother texting B again, Little Billy. She doesn't want to talk to u or c u ever again. B is mine. Game over. **

**-CB**

Chuck felt a great sense of satisfaction when he pressed send, snapped her phone shut and put it back where it was, imaging Kensington's reaction when he got it. It would be great, but nothing compared to how he'd look when he was finally driven out of the Upper East Side for good. Now that would be truly enjoyable.

"Chuck." Blair's voice suddenly called out, and he looked up to see her coming out of the bathroom wearing one of his many robes while she gently dabbed at her long brown hair with a towel.

"What is it, Waldorf?"

"I was wondering if you had any specific plans for destroying Will?" She gave him a shrewd smile. "I know you and I know how you think. You must have something up your sleeve so how are we going to bring him down?"

Chuck's heart fluttered a bit at her use of "we." Friends, lovers, partners in crime…without doubt, they belonged together.

"I have a few ideas, but recently I have been more focused on my number one priority."

"Which is…"

He smirked. "Wooing you." Blair was obviously caught off guard by this, and he saw a genuine smile flicker onto her pretty features.

"And of course, winning you over so that you'd finally see what a freak Little Billy is. Admittedly, that took longer than I thought." He told her, as she made her way over to him and sat next to him on the bed while he slipped an arm around her slight form.

"Hey! It's not everyday that I meet a creepy, obsessive maniac!" She retorted. "How the hell was I suppose to tell him apart from any other normal person."

"If you had listened to me in the first place…"

"And how did you know what he was? Do all you disturbed freaks have some common bond so you can detect another of your kind instantly?" She teased while he rolled his eyes.

"If you must know Waldorf, there may be some information on Little Billy that I have been withholding."

That caught her attention. Chuck just looked casual and smug as she studied his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you awhile ago that the reason he suddenly left school seemed a bit shady. And it was… considering the fact that I help orchestrate it."

Blair stared at him. "Explain."

"I always knew that Kensington had a some weird, warped crush on you. Back in the 6th and 7th grade he would stare at you constantly, and when he wasn't looking at you, he was shooting Nate, Serena, or I these looks of pure hatred. I doubt either of them even noticed, but I did and I knew he was a creep." He shook his head.

"For awhile I watched him watching you, knowing there was something seriously disturbed about his obsession. It was clearly more than just a crush when he began popping up randomly, and always seemed to be lurking around you. But you were already Nate's girl at that point, at least unofficially, so there really wasn't anything I could do…"

At the mentioning of Nate, Blair reached out and grabbed his hand, a silent yet welcomed reminder of what they both already knew: She had never belonged with Nate.

"And then one day, which I'll never forget, we had an in-class essay. You of course, being your neurotic self got into line halfway through to ask the teacher a question, and Will followed you up there. While you were both just standing there, he slowly took out a pair of scissors and cut off a lock of your hair and…"

"What?!" Blair suddenly yelled out with wide eyes. "He did what?!"

"He cut your hair. I saw him do it. And he did it with such a sick, satisfied expression I knew he had to be annihilated…"

"How could you not tell me this?!" Blair demanded, as she gave him a hard shove.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "I didn't have to. I handled it."

"How?"

"It was easy." Chuck told her with a smug smirk. "Remember when I stole Mrs. Echlner's teacher edition collection?" He asked, knowing she had always disapproved, at least outwardly, of his creative cheating methods. "I dropped one of the books by his bag one day, so it seemed like it accidentally slipped out. Mrs. Echlner saw it and made him stay behind during lunch. I was there, because I had gotten in trouble earlier, and watched her opened his desk up to see if he had anymore of the books."

Chuck paused for a moment, remembering. "Kensington went crazy at that point. He was screaming, and threw himself ontop of his desk so she couldn't see inside. Three more teachers had to come in, and when they finally opened his desk..it wasn't teacher editions that they found."

He said, as he eyed Blair carefully. "His desk with filled with letters, pictures, notes, doodles…anything you can imagine and they were all about you."

Blair looked at him in disbelief while Chuck nodded sternly. "I had known he was a freak, but to have a sort of shrine in your honor was creepier than anything I ever expected. I tried to glance down at some of the poems he had written about you, but they sent me away and made Little Billy go to the Principle's. He was apparently expelled and that was the last time I ever saw him…until a few weeks ago when he reappeared."

He swallowed. "So I'm sure you can imagine my discomfort when I saw that picture of the two of you on Gossip Girl and knew he had returned…"

Blair was silent, her head down as though she was deep in thought. Tentatively, Chuck reached his fingers out and touched her cheek. "Blair…?"

Her head suddenly snapped towards him, her eyes bright with anger. "How could you not tell me this, Chuck?!" She said as she scrambled off the bed and began to pace, fury in her every movement.

"How many weeks have you watched me spend time with him, knowing full well what a psycho he is!"

"I tried to warn you…"

"You never once told me this story, Bass! Don't you realized that would have changed everything?!"

"Do you really think you'd believe me, Blair?!" Chuck demanded as he stood up himself. "Or do you think you would have just made excuses for him? Deep down you must have known it was him doing those things to Nate and Serena but you refused to face the truth. This wouldn't have made a difference. You would have just deluded yourself further."

"But I might have been more willing to…" She began, running a hand through her hair before she cut off and looked at him.

"What? Actually believe the things I told you. You're right. Maybe you wouldn't have been so keen to ignore me if I told you this before." He scowled. "But that doesn't necessarily mean you would have trusted me and you know that's what I was after."

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything more, which Chuck knew meant she understood him. She would never admit defeat outloud, but she at least saw his point.

"We have to destroy him." She said suddenly, determination flashing in her dark eyes. "And fast."

Chuck could not help but to smirk, as he sat down, and she went to him, seating herself on his lap.

"In the shower I was thinking of ways to drive him out." She began, still talking all business though she was pressed up against him. Chuck was immediately turned on.

"We have the advantage here because he doesn't know I've deflected sides. As far as he knows, the two of us are still the best of chums while you and I are just embittered exes." She said with a devious smile while a realization struck Chuck.

"What is it?" She asked, obviously reading his expression.

"Actually, Waldorf, I think your cover is blown.. and I'm pretty sure he knows about us now."

Blair frowned in confusion. "What do you mean? How could he…" Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "What did you do, Bass?" She demanded.

"I may have sent him a text message making it clear where you two stood." He told him as she grabbed for her phone. After she shifted through it, she rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Chuck!"

"What? We're together now, Waldorf. I have a right to stake my claim."

"B is mine. Game Over." She recited derisively before she looked at him. "Possessive much?"

"I'm just don't like other people messing with my things." He told her deadpanned, knowing how much this would irk her. As expected, she glared at him.

"Please do not tell me you just referred to me as one of your "things."

He smirked back evilly. "You are mine now, after all."

"Ugh! You'll see just how well you own me as I walk out of here" She exclaimed as she tried to push away from him but his strong arms held onto her tightly.

"Like you would ever leave when there's still so much plotting to be done." He teased.

"You know, there are things in this world I love more than a perfectly planned conspiracy." She retorted.

"Like me for instance?" He asked smugly while she lifted her eyebrows and gave him a dismissive look.

"Oh no. Definitively not you."

"Come now, Waldorf. We both know how you feel now. Tell me again that you love me." He said, as he pulled her against him so that she was now straddling him. She did her best to resist his grasp again, until she paused, mischief suddenly flooded her eyes.

"Alright…" She replied in a flirty tone while she wrapped her own arms around his neck seductively and slowly grinded herself against him, causing him to instantly harden. He felt his body heat rise, as he reacted to her body with that strange intensity that only Blair could inspire, while she pressed kisses against his neck up to his ear.

She then leaned forward and breathily whispered. "But first you have to admit that you're just as much mine as I am your's."

He pulled away from her instantly. "No deal."

She then looked at him with that innocent smile of hers that hide so much malice before she pulled herself off his lap, leaving him utterly hot and bothered, and desperate for her touch.

"Fine, if we've come to an impasse than we better turn our attention back to plotting." She said, before she crossed the room and grabbed a notebook.

Chuck, marveling at the way she had purposely set out to torture him, couldn't help but to be a little proud. "I have to admire you, Waldorf. You really are a bitch, through and through."

"I know." She said casually before she looked up and flashed him her most evil smile. "And it's about time William Kensington realized it, too."

---

Well, this was my most CB filled chapter yet…which makes it one of the most fun, but most difficult to write. Haha. It is absolutely impossible to ever get down that perfect wit bantering Chuck and Blair dish out in the show, since the writers are brilliant, but here's my sad attempt nonetheless.

And as a warning, if it seems this fic is kinda winding down…it's not. Haha, there is still a lot to come. But thank you for reading this much of it already! It's really amazing of you all, and thanks again for the reviews which I always appreciate.!


	14. UES Wars: Chuck and Blair Strike Back

"**My Evening Star" Chapter 13**

**Rating:** T, just to be safe

**Word Count:** 4,722

**TV Spoilers?:** Not, not really. Just around second season during the time that Blair lost her throne and her friends.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Gossip Girl or really anything affiliated with it.

**Other:** Sorry if I was a little late in getting this up. Writing that recent oneshot put me off a little bit. Plus, there's also a lot of diction in this chapter, which takes me longer to write because I have plenty of moments were I'm just stumped on what to say. Haha. So please don't judge me too harshly if its subpar.

---

Neither Chuck nor Blair left the suite until Sunday evening. They hadn't planned it that way. Especially Blair, who really hadn't had any clear thoughts in her mind when she had made her mad dash across town to the Palace Friday morning. She had just wanted to be there for him…and soon after discovered her problem was she wanted to be with him a little too much…too much to leave anyway.

Not that Chuck had protested. In fact, he had stolen her phone yet again and texted Dorota saying she'd be staying over at Serena's all weekend. Blair, naturally, feigned annoyance before calling Serena up and telling her that if anyone asked, Blair was staying with her.

She had then done her best to ignore the triumphant, "I knew it!" tone in her best friend's voice when she asked why she needed a cover, and then proceeded to shove Chuck when he smirked smugly at her reply.

Of course, one thing quickly lead to another and before she knew it he was ontop of her for the unprecedented time that day… but that was another story.

By the time Sunday rolled around, Blair knew her and Chuck would finally have to leave their hotel paradise and face the real world, which was not something she wanted to do. Her weekend had essentially consisted of Chuck and plotting (her two favorite things) and she didn't want their time together to end.

But there was more to it than that, and if she was going to be honest with herself, she'd have to admit she was a nervous. It was silly, really. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she was all too aware that the second they left the Palace, they'd be known to the world as a couple. An official couple.

Of course, that's precisely what Blair wanted, but she was still afraid Chuck might think otherwise. He had spent so much time pursuing her, doing his best to win back her trust and love…. What if he got bored now that he had it? Would he leave her again, just like he had at the Helipad? Blair didn't think she could take another blow like that.

Her fear only intensified Sunday evening after he made a call so that she could ride home in his limo, and walked her downstairs to see her off. They bantered on the way down like usual, and even made out in the elevator, but had separated the moment the doors opened. Not once in the lobby did he try to touch her.

Her stomach lurched. Was he going to pull back before they could even go official?

"Ready to go, Waldorf?" Chuck's voice suddenly interrupted that thought as the pair stepped outside where his limo was waiting. "Or are you wishing you had pressed the emergency stop in the elevator?"

Blair rolled her eyes at his perviness. "No, I think it's about time we reentered the real world." She told him as she walked over to the limo and pulled open the door for herself.

"But goodbye Chuck. I'll see you tomorrow…" She turned to get in, stubbornly refusing to show her fear, but before she could move, a pair of strong hands slipped tightly around her waist.

"Woah…Where's the fire?" Chuck asked, sounding irritated as he pulled her away from the limo and held onto her wrists, not letting her escape. "That goodbye was cold, even for you Ice Princess."

"What exactly did you have in mind then, Bass?" She asked him playfully, and he grinned before he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to her's, seemingly not caring that anyone could be watching. Feeling her earlier anxieties fade, Blair responded by putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

This kiss was unlike the heated, passionate, needy ones they had shared all weekend, but their was a sweetness to it that Blair adored…and she preferred to believe she was the only one he had or would ever kiss like this.

To her dismay, it was over all too fast, and to Blair's confusion, Chuck suddenly pulled away and looked down. "Chuck…?" She frowned in bewilderment.

"Look Blair…" Chuck suddenly said, letting go of her completely before he shoved his hands in his pockets. Blair felt the loss of contact immediately and felt her body go cold.

"Before you go, I just want to tell you that…" Chuck began before he paused, seemingly unable to get the words out despite years of perfect articulation. "I just..well.. thank you."

He said, before he finally looked up at her. "You know, for this weekend. And for ditching school on Friday to be here. Your perfect, pristine record must have suffered a harsh blow but…"

A small, truly-touched smile appeared on Blair's face before he could say anything more. "No need to thank me, Bass." She told him quietly as she flirtingly played with his collar. "As you already know, there's a lot I'm willing to do for you."

He gazed at her intently, a soft warmth flooding his eyes...but he quickly tried to hide it behind his usual smirk. "You already proved that under the sheets this weekend. And again in the shower, and again against the wall, oh and pressed up on…."

Blair stared at him and shook her head in disbelief. "You are determined to ruin any potentially romantic moment we might have, aren't you?"

That seemed to amuse him even more, and he slipped his arms around again. "I was just bringing up fond memories, Waldorf."

"Which will never be repeated again unless you can prove you actually have a heart."

"I made you my girlfriend. Isn't that enough?" He asked her while she tried to hide a smile at his words.

"More like I let you be my boyfriend." She retorted, and his response this time was to kiss her again, but with a little more heat than before. Blair found herself instantly being swept up, and even began to run her hands through his hair, until she heard a loud squeak just a few feet away.

Breaking away, she turned to see a girl, maybe 11 or 12 starring at them through the lens of her camera phone. "Oh my God!" She said, her eyes wide with disbelief before she broke out into a smile. "This is huge! The King C and Queen B reunite!" She said, before she squealed again and walked away, texting intently with every step.

Chuck and Blair were both silently stunned for a moment, their arms still wrapped incriminately around one another, until Chuck finally spoke.

"Since when did Gossip Girl spies come equipped with Dora the Exploder shoelaces and a teletubbies backpack? Doesn't espionage have an age limit?"

"Not when there's a pre-teen army out there desperate to wear Chanel No. 5 at the age of 11, and have their cherries popped by 12." Blair responded bitterly, before she looked at him intently. "Does it bother you we're going to be Gossip Girl's top story?" She asked, trying to keep the fear he might say yes out of her tone.

Chuck shook his head. "I'm sure Friday's events have already been her bestseller this weekend. And I'd rather have them talking about us rather than that." Blair ran her hand soothingly up his arm before he added with a smirk. "Besides, this gives us an opportunity to further rub salt into Kensington's wounds. I hope he has a massive mental breakdown when he sees my hands all over you while you look up at me adoringly…"

"But that would take away the fun of bringing him down ourselves." She told him wickedly before she gave him a short kiss and pulled away, finally getting into the limo. She was just about to slam the door when she looked up at him and raised her brows.

"And Bass, try to tone down on the conceit. I do not adore you." She then slammed the door closed, but could still hear his playful retort. "Oh course you do, Waldorf. What's not to love?"

As she turned away in her seat to smirk at him while the limo pulled away… she couldn't think of a single answer to his question.

---

The next morning, after slipping on her perfectly pressed uniform and arranging her white lace headband into her dark curls, Blair left early for school only to find Chuck's limo parked outside her building. She was surprised, and secretly pleased. She never knew what to expect when it came to Chuck, and a relationship was exciting, but scary waters for them to navigate.

"What's this?" She demanded with a skeptical frown, hiding her thrill as he smirked through his open window.

"Your personal escort service. Here to save you from the woes of walking to school in your four inch heels." He said, as he climbed out of the car and held it open for her. He stood close, intoxicating her with his presence like usual, especially when he adding in that husky tone. "Besides, if we are going to do this whole relationship thing, we better do it in style."

Blair smirked. "How chivalrous of you."

"You sound stunned."

"That's because I know you, and you are anything but a gentleman." She retorted before she climbed in. "Pervert, womanizer, scoundrel. But never a gentleman." Before she could even fully sit down, Chuck had moved in after her and quickly had her entire body pinned underneath him.

"Arthur, drive on." He called out, looking at her with smoldering eyes even as he gave his driver instructions. Without breaking his gaze he took his hand and seductively ran it down her side, causing her to feel like she had suddenly caught on fire.

"What was that about being a scoundrel?" He purred while she struggled to keep her sanity… or at least the image of it.

"I knew you had an ulterior motive for picking me up." She told him with a glare, but her arms betrayed her by wrapping around his neck so she could run her fingers through his hair. "Chuck Bass does not act like a gentleman unless he wants something."

He smirked down at her and began to press open mouthed kisses against her neck. "And Blair Waldorf does not get into my limo unless _she_ wants something. Something only I can give."

Blair tried to protest, she really did, knowing she could never allow him to get too cocky, but her battle was lost the moment he captured her lips with his own. He was right after all, and he knew it. And though giving in was allowing him to win this round, she couldn't stop herself from grabbing at him, and giving in to his expert touch.

A half hour later, Blair finally began to regain her senses and literally had to shove him off her, knowing that they were in danger of being late for class.

"Ow!" Chuck protested, but Blair was unsympathetic as she took out her compact and looked at her reflection. Annoyance quickly filled her when she saw how flushed her skin was, especially at her throat where Chuck had attacked with his lips time and time again. Her hair was even worse.

The moment she realized that her perfect curls were completely out of place and standing up in the back, she turned and gave Chuck a small punch with her tiny fist.

"Waldorf!"

"That's for messing up my hair." She told him icily. "Next time, let me take off my headband before you ravage me."

"Already looking to the future?" He smirked. "You truly are insatiable, aren't you?"

Blair glared at him. "I hate you." She told him promptly before she opened the limo door and let herself out, suddenly realizing in shock that a crowd had gathered around Chuck's limo, and were standing there staring expectantly. Apparently, they had gotten Gossip Girl's post.

Before Blair could react, an obviously amused Chuck quickly followed after her. "Only as much as I hate you." He joked, smirking until he became unaware of his fellow classmate… watching, pointing, whispering. It pained Blair to see the way his face completely fell, and the way he quickly stiffened. He became so defensive all of a suddenly, his dark eyes hardening while he glared around him. It was hard to watch.

She knew this harsh, cold Chuck all too well, but she hadn't seen him since Friday morning when he had tried to kick her out of his suite. She didn't know if he was having sudden doubts about there being an official couple, or flashbacks to the last time a crowd had stared at him like this…but it didn't matter.

Lifting her chin, and standing up proudly to her full height, Blair stepped forward, linked her fingers into his and gave his hand a small squeeze. Surprise flickered across his face as he looked at her, like he had needed to be reminded she was there.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment in silent understanding, before she began to pull at his hand and led him towards there school. "You know, if I'm late for class, Bass, I'll blame you for keeping me preoccupied." She announced, ignoring the crowd, as she tried to keep up the playful tone she had used with him all weekend…when it had just been the two of them without anyone or anything to come between them.

Chuck was silent, but he kept in step with her and didn't let go of his hand. She took that as a good sign. "And as a man condemned, I'm afraid you will have to be punished."

Chuck looked at her and though it might have been her wishful thinking, she could have sworn his dark eyes softened. "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing quite as brutal as what we're going to do with Little Billy." She replied with a wicked gleam in her eye, knowing talking about Will's takedown would likely cheer him. "Assuming all goes according to plan…"

"We both know our parts, what to do, and how to do it. It's in the bag." He told her confidently before adding spitefully. "Assuming Kensington shows."

Blair, too, had noticed Will hadn't been apart of that crowd earlier today standing outside the school. She had specifically looked for him.

"He's probably already waiting for class to begin." She responded, before adding reluctantly. "Which we both better head to ourselves."

Chuck nodded, but neither one moved. They didn't want to go off into different directions, and weren't ready to leave each other. Finally, knowing the bell was going to ring any second, Blair released Chuck's hand. His eyes seemed to hardened once again as he looked down the hall wall that lead to his first class.. like he was withdrawing into his tough shell once more.

Blair, feeling her heart ache, reached up and pulled him down for a soft kiss. "I love you." She whispered against his ear before she pulled away and began to walk towards her class.

Turning around, she gave him a smirk before she reassumed her controlling role and ordered. "Be at the Met stairs at lunch. We'll need to compare notes and make sure all is going according to plan."

She then walked off while Chuck's eyes followed her every movement until she vanished from sight. Though she didn't see it, a moment later, he, too, left for class with his head held high…. as though purpose and determination had suddenly been breathed into him.

---

He was late, Blair fumed impatiently as she leaned up against Serena's locker. Five minutes late, and she was starting to grow angry. Where was he? At lunch he had assured her he had done his part of their master plan and while she completed hers a class period later. It hadn't been difficult.

For perhaps the thousandth time in her life, she had made use of her image as St. Constance's ideal student in order to penetrate the main office. While the staff there trusted and admired her for "volunteering" her time to do some filing work during her free periods, Blair had used their confidence as a weapon. Unfortunately, she needed Bass if she wanted this particular bomb to ever go off.

Feeling frustrated by his tardiness, she straightened up and quickly found a suitable victim to take out her aggression on: Dan Humphrey, who was gently toying with Serena's golden locks just a few feet away. Blair knew the two of them had been talking a lot lately. Apparently Serena's near death experience had sparked a new life in their "star crossed relationship."

Ugh. Why couldn't Humphrey just be satisfied playing with Cedric or staring at the garage door in the middle of his room? Did he have to go and steal her best friend away whenever he got bored of just being Dan Humphrey? (not that she could blame him for that)

Throwing her hair behind her shoulder, Blair stalked over to the pair. "Where is your step brother?" She demanded, ignoring Dan completely though she knew full well Serena wouldn't be able to answer her question.

"How would I know?" Her blond friend replied with a knowing smile. "You're the one who was holed up with him all weekend, and then climbed out of his limo this morning. I've barley seen him."

"Wait, so you are with Chuck again?" Dan said suddenly, his brows raised. Blair turned to him and glared.

"Surprised?"

Dan shook his head. "Actually, no. I mean, what would the Devil be without his favorite witch?"

"And what would Brooklyn be without it's favorite welfare case?" Blair snapped back with a perfect smile of innocence.

Serena just rolled her eyes and grabbed both of their arms. "You know, have I told either of you recently how much I appreciate your efforts to be civil to one another? Truly, it touches my heart whenever I see…"

"Waldorf!" Chuck's voice suddenly called out from down the hall. "Let's go! We have a mission to accomplish."

Blair raised her brows and regarded him coldly. "You're late, Bass. So you can stand around and wait for me a little longer." She then turned back to Serena.

"Well now that I know our missing person is not face down in a ditch…you have to tell me about your first day back." She said before she smiled. "It was so bizarre around here without you. Last week Mrs. Preston …" She was cut off when she suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle her waist, and begin to pull her away.

"As much as I enjoy your little Snow Queen act, we don't have time for this." Chuck's voice said against her neck. Blair drew in a breath before she stomped down on his foot.

"Oww!" He cried out, while Blair flashed Serena a bright smile. "I suppose you'll just have to call me later, S, for details. But we really do have to go." She said as she glared at Chuck and grabbed his arm. "Come on." She told him as they began to walk away.

"Good bye Blair. Always a divine pleasure seeing you." Dan called out, obviously sarcastic.

"You too, Humphrey! Give Cedric all my love next time you bring him out to cuddle." Blair called back with a fake smile and cheery wave. "See Serena. We can be civil."

She then turned and walked away, as Chuck fell into step. "Serena wants you chumming up with Humphrey?"

"Ugh, more like slumming up." She retorted, crinkling her nose at the thought before she looked at him sternly. "But the entire encounter could have been avoided if you had just been here on time."

Chuck rolled his eyes and smirked. "So I was fashionably late. It's good etiquette." He teased while she glared playfully but slipped her tiny fingers into his hand nonetheless. They then playfully bantered all the way down to their current destination: Will Kensington's locker.

Their plan was simple: expose him for the creep he was. They just needed to help that process along. Knowing perfectly well that Will's expulsion would be on his permanent record, they had decided the easiest way to achieve this was to recreate the past.

Together, they had worked to create a second "Blair Waldorf" shrine that included dozens of pictures of her, printed out posts of Gossip Girl spottings, as well as forged letters and poems. It had been the letters and poems that they had worked hardest over the weekend… and had provided the most entertainment.

While Blair enjoyed coming up with rhymes about her "great beauty," Chuck took pleasure in teasing her and making things as pervy as possible… until Blair pointed out this was supposed to be from Will's point of view. Only then after his eyes had gleamed possessively did he finally tone down on the vulgarness.

By the time their weekend together had ended, they were both satisfied they had created a truly creepy tribute to her, which Chuck swore was eerily similar to the one Will had in 7th grade.

Their plotting had then carried on over to today. Blair job had been to steal Will's locker combination and confirm that the reason behind his expulsion was in his permanent files. Both had been easy to do while Blair flitted around the office, pretending to be the perfect worker. The only difficulty she had had was trying to keep the disgust off her face when she read Will's file and was reminded how big of a freak he truly was. Thank God he'd soon he gone.

With her acting as lookout, the next step was for Chuck to break into Will's locker and arranged their shrine without trouble. That was simple enough. Now all they had to do was to send in an anonymous tip the next morning, telling the office that they had walked by, seen his locker, and were disturbed by its contents.

After that, it would be all too easy. Will would likely be expelled again, and if he wasn't hauled off to a Mental Institution right then and there… he still wouldn't even be able to make contact with Blair again, or else suffer dire consequences. For once the news of his shrine broke out, her and Chuck were planning to go down to the Police Station and filed a massive restraining order.

That way if they didn't get him locked away in a facility for the mentally disturbed, and he refused to leave the city then they'd quickly get him locked up behind bars. Either way, his life was over.

Grinning evilly at one another as the walked away from the scene of their crime, they hurried towards Chuck's limo which was waiting outside the school. They then wasted no time jumping each other on the backseat for the second time that day.

"Another fine plan masterfully executed." Blair breathed out wickedly as Chuck's skilled fingers skimmed up her shirt and under her bra. Plotting and discussing victory with him was yet another turn on for her…one Chuck understood all too well.

Smirking against the now exposed skin of her smooth, flat stomach, he lifted his head long enough to say. "I'll bet you a Fendi bag that he sheds tears."

Blair grinned as she kissed him deeply, pulling back long enough to reply. "No, Will isn't the crying type." She kissed him hard before adding. "But I bet you'll a bottle of Scottish single malt scotch that he punches a wall."

They smirked at each other for a moment before he whispered "Deal." They then resumed attacking one another with their lips.

---

As the two of them embraced, giving into that feeling of completion they only found when they were together… Will was currently feeling the rage, and twisting pain being apart from Blair did to him, not caring if this emotional overload was slowly driving him even more mad.

He hadn't seen sunlight since Saturday, the day he was suppose to meet Blair for brunch like they always did. He knew beforehand she had been acting strange, but he had assumed once Chuck Bass was gone then she'd finally see how they belonged with each other… how they belonged too each other.

Yet to his utter revulsion, she had gone after Bass, and though he knew the dark eyed boy was always a threat…he had never imagined it was truly possible for him to steal her away. Will knew they had a past, and he had felt the white flash of jealous pangs whenever he say them talking…but he had done so much to hurt her Will never thought she'd ever return to him. But return to him she did.

The moment Will had received Bass' text, he had stood up and thrown his plate, his glass, even the flower centerpiece on his table against the wall, and quivered in anger while crowds of people looked on in shock and terror from inside the restaurant.

He left quickly after that, brutally knocking over two tables in violent rage before he locked himself away, and allowed himself to be eaten alive by his anger and hurt.

Blair was his. Blair was his. He repeated over and over in his head. She was his. _His!_

But his dark, morbid curiosity lead to him checking Gossip Girl almost obsessively only to see this statement contradicted over and over again.

**Spotted: C and B kissing outside the Plaza. **

**Spotted: The King and Queen stepping out of the Bass Family Limo together, looking like they enjoyed riding each other more than their ride to school.**

**Spotted: The UES Royalty Couple seen eating lunch together on the steps of the Plaza while their loyal subjects gazed upon them.**

The reports were unbearable.

How could Blair do this to him? How could she ever take back Chuck Bass, the man he loathed the most in the world? Didn't she know everything he had done for her? Didn't she understand how much he loved her? That no one would ever love her like he did?

They were a match, meant to be. He was sure of it. No matter what she had done or who she was with…she belonged with him.

Trembling with emotion and anger, Will's icy blue eyes narrowed as he gripped the arm rest of his chair tightly.

She truly was _his_. And If she wasn't going to realize that on her own, then he'd make her realize it.

---

**Well, that last line is a dark little hint of things to come. Haha.**

**Anyways, again…sorry for the lateness and sorry if the bantering off. I find writing people words to be pretty tough at time, especially Chuck and Blair's cause their always that pressure to at least attempt witty banter. And they really interacted a lot this chapter.**

**Oh..and thanks again everyone for the reviews…especially you who review every new update. I really, really appreciate it!**


End file.
